Forbidden love
by Charms22
Summary: A lovestory between a Dauntless leader and an Abnegation leader. Alternate Epilogue is up! Completed
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue

 **AN**

 **Heya Twisties, I'm only gonna post the prologue of this story, because I wanna know what you guys think about this one and if I should continue this story or not?**

 **And guys Marcus won't be an abusing father and husband as he loves his family a lot. He will be a supportive father as well as a supportive husband.**

 **Some of the characters may be OOC.**

 **End of the AN**

"Being a leader wasn't something I dreamt of, because I'm not a typical Abnegation girl!"

"Then why did you sacrifice yourself and became an Abnegation leader?" My forbidden love asked me and I answered back by saying: "because Jeanine wants to kill all the Abnegation leaders except for my dad Andrew Prior!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Everything, that's why she killed your dad as he was the head leader and she thought that my dad will become the head, but I ruined her plan!"

"But why is she so obsessed with your dad?"

"Because my grandparents promised her that my father will marry her and even assured her that dad will stay in Erudite!" I replied back with a small smile.

"How do you know all that?"

"Because my family isn't a typical Abnegation family just like yours. That's why your parents supported you when you choose Dauntless instead of Abnegation and now look at you, you have become one of the most important Dauntless leader!"

"But what about us Tris?"

"Our love is forbidden Tobias, if anyone finds out about us then..."

"Then what?"

"They're gonna kill us!"

"I don't mind getting killed, because I will die with you Tris and that's what makes our life more beautiful!"

"You are insane Tobias!"

"Nope, I am insanely in love with you Beatrice Prior!"

End of the Prologue

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner of the Divergent series or else it would have ended differently. Four would have never ended up with Christina. Eric, Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and many more characters would have been alive. But what I actually own is the plot of this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New leader!

 **Heya Twistinians, I'm back with this story. This story will be mainly in Tris' pov and maybe sometimes her mysterious not so mysterious loverboy's pov.**

 **I'm** **so** **happy** **guys** **I** **just** **bought** **The** **Divergent** **movie** **today:-)**

 **I hope that you guys liked the prologue, if not then I'm sorry, but to be honest I loved it;-)**

"BREAKING NEWS OF TODAY..." One of the Erudite reporters said with a slight smirk while the other one looked like she has seen a ghost. "WE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE SUDDEN DEATH OF THE ABNEGATION HEAD LEADER MARCUS EATON." The reporter completed his sentence.

"But the real question is how did he die and if the allegation of child and spousal abuse is true or not!" The female reporter asked the other reporter.

"To be honest Berta I think that the allegation is true."

"But Bob maybe the allegation isn't true at all and we should interview his son and wife!"

"Yeah that's a great idea Berta, but his son isn't in Abnegation anymore!"

"Then where is he?"

"He is in Dauntless. Maybe he has changed his name, so that no one knows that he's Marcus' son!"

"It could be possible!"

"Who do you think will be the new head leader? I personally think it will be Micheal Black but it's possible that it will be Andrew Prior or even Gregory King!"

"I would say that it will be Andrew Prior! I don't think that it will be one the other two candidates! Andrew Prior was in leadership for 13 years now."

"Thank you so much for watching the breaking news! We will be coming back soon to reveal the new Abnegation leader till then stay tuned!" Berta said with a genuine smile.

"These Erudites are so brainless, they don't know that our new leader is Beatrice Prior and not me!" Dad said with a smirk while he was cursing his old faction.

"Yeah you are right but our son Caleb is in that faction!" Mom said with distaste for that faction.

"Mom, he is an Abnegation spy and he doesn't believe in faction before blood like others do!" I said while a smirk was playing on my lips.

"I know, but still I hate that faction!"

"Same here!" Dad said while raising his hand.

"Dad when's the all faction meeting?" I suddenly asked and he answered back: "it's tomorrow at 10 o'clock in Dauntless headquater!"

"Oh thanks for saving me dad! We'll be having a blast while the other leaders will be shocked!"

"Yeah they will be, because we rock!" Dad said with a smirk and mum was laughing.

A few hours later we had dinner with Evelyn Eaton as she had invited us and we know that she feels lonely after what happened to her husband. "Thank you for the amazing food Evelyn!" Mum said and Evelyn just hugged her while crying.

"Shh, it's okay Mrs Eaton, we are here for you and we will always support you!" I said while trying to calm her down.

"Thank you so much Beatrice, Andrew and Natalie for coming and for being there for me." She said with a small smile. When I look at her I can see the love she still has for Marcus and I have seen the same love for her in his eyes. I wish that I'll find someone that loves me so much that it'll be painful for him to leave me. After helping Evelyn in clearing out the table, washing up the dishes, we went home and I fell asleep as soon as my head fell on my fluffy pillow.

After my beauty sleep, I woke up at seven o'clock, went for a shower, got dressed in my typical Abnegation dress, ate a piece of toast and drank a glass of water. Soon dad and I went to the train tracks where we met our fellow leaders. We all bowed our heads down as we were greeting eachother and then we conversed for a while until the train came. The train journey went by rather quick, we had to jump out of the train, then we jumped down a seven story building, through an hole and then we were in the actual Dauntless headquater. Two Dauntless leader approached us, they greeted us by shaking our hands and then one of them asked: "Why is a Abnegation woman here with you?"

"That's my daughter Beatrice Prior and she is one of the newest Abnegation leader!" Dad proudly said.

"Oh hi my name is Eric Coulter and this gentleman next to me is Tobias Eaton better known as Four here in Dauntless!"

"Nice to meet you both! I'm so sorry Four for your dad's death, he was a great man and he was the one who taught me, how to be a leader!" I said with a sad smile.

"Thank you so much for your kind words Miss Prior!" He said in deep but quiet voice!"

"No need to call me Miss, because you can call me by name!"

"Okay then I will call you Tris as Beatrice doesn't suit you at all!" He said with a slight smirk, while dad winked at me.

"Like father like son!" I mumbled to myself, but I think that Tobias heard me, because his smirk grew wider and wider. They lead us to a room, where other leaders were already seated.

"I think that the head leader of Abnegation should start the meeting!" Jeanine Mathews said with a smirk and I would love to wipe it away from her lips by punching her in the face, from the corner of my eyes I could see that Tobias was smirking at me, because of my weird expressions and oh gosh I love his smirk so much. Stop it Tris, you can't like him as he is a leader from another faction.

"As the head leader of Abnegation..." I started to say, but was interrupted by that bloody witch Jeanine saying: "how can a woman be the head leader of Abnegation!"

"Just like you are the head leader of Erudite Jeanine!" I "politely" answered back to her and soon after that dad bursted out laughing.

After he calmed down and Jeanine's face turned red because she felt insulted by him, she stormed out of the room after saying: "watch your back Abnegation, because you won't last any longer!"

"Are you declaring war with us? If it is like that, then let me tell you something Jeanine, your army won't last any longer than ours, because our faction has learned, how to defend themselves! And I won't back down Jeanine, because I know a lot about this ignorant and selfish faction of yours!" I spit at her and she looked like she has seen a ghost, she came closer to me and tried to slap me, but someone stopped her and it was...

 **Who saved Tris from that slap?**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner of the Divergent series or else it would have ended differently. Four would have never ended up with Christina. Eric, Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene and many more characters would have been alive. But what I actually own is the plot of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who is she?

 **Holla Twisties this the second chapter, but will be the same as chapter one but the only difference is that it will be Tobias' pov.**

 **Guys thank you so much your reviews mean a lot to me and I'm glad that you guys are liking the story so far.**

Tobias' pov

"Four wake up man, I have bad news for you!" Zeke said while shaking me, I open my eyes and look at him angrilly. "What is it Zeke, Uri and Eric?" I asked them while I was glaring at them.

"We just found out that your dad died, it was on the breaking news as well as they are guessing that Andrew Prior will take over your dad's position." Eric said.

"Oh god I need to call my mom and give her the emotional support that she needs!" I worriedly said.

"Sure man you need to supprot your mom as much as you can!" Uriah said with a small smile.

"Thank you guys for being my support system, whenever I needed you!" I said with a sincere voice.

"Don't make us so emotional Four, it doesn't suit you at all!" Zeke and Uriah fake cryingly said while I and Eric slapped their heads. Then they started to pout at us but we didn't stop hitting them until the three of them left. Soon after getting ready, I called my mother, we talked about what happened after I left, we were remembered about the past and then she told me that the Priors are coming over to eat dinner with her.

"That's so kind of them, that they are coming over and you'll get some company!"

"Yeah and I won't feel so lonely without your father, I miss him a lot and I know that you miss him as well." She sadly said while I agreed with her.

After an hour I ended the phone call with her, went to meet the other Dauntless leaders, then we started to talk about the changes that we can make in all factions, especially between Erudite and Abnegation as their hatred is increasing day by day, which we all have to lessen as well as work together closely with these two factions. I had an idea, so I told them that we should talk separately with the new head leader of Abnegation and then with Jeanine Mathews and maybe we will find out what problem is between these two factions. The other leaders agreed with me, they said that Eric and I should talk to our previous faction and we both agreed. Then we all were dismissed, Eric and I went to meet up with our friends for lunch. Most of my friends are in pairs and I'm the only single one in my group. Zeke's dating Shauna, Uriah is dating Marlene, Eric is dating Lynn and Will is on and off dating the most annoying girl named Christina. "Hi guys!" Christina shouted from a quite long distance and I mentally face palmed myself. It was funny that Eric had the same expression as me.

We went to our usual table, where we all greeted eachother with a smile, then Zeke and Uriah started their usual banter of who loves Dauntless cake more than the other one. It's always hillarious to see them acting like toddlers. The girls were talking about shopping excluding Lynn, she was rather interested in listening to music than to these guys, so I started talking to Eric about who will be the new head leader of Abnegation as far as I know Andrew Prior was my dad's bestfriend, so I was deadly sure that he will be taking dad's place.

"So when will the famous Four have his first girlfriend?" Shauna asked me and I answered back: "when I will meet the most beautiful girl and when I can't stop staring at her, you will know that she will be the love of my life!"

"I know someone that suits your desciption of beautiful and she's my older sister Nita!" Christina beamingly said.

"No, I don't like your sister at all, I would prefer to date Zeke, because he is the most beautiful girl I have ever met!" I said while the expression of Christina's changed. The others found it funny while one particular person was hissing angrilly like snake. After we all were finished eating, we said goodbye to eachother and went our own ways, when I reached my apartment, I was so exhausted, so I went to bed earlier than planned.

The next morning I woke at eight o'clock, showered, got ready, made myself Nutella pancakes, I ate the pancakes and drank a cup of coffee with it. On the way to the meeting room I met Eric, who going there too, so we talked about the party which will be held tomorrow night at the Pedrads. Some of the other factions like Candor, Amity and Erudite were already here, so Max send us to the main entrance of our headquater, so that we wait for Abnegation to come.

We didn't have to wait that long for them, when I was checking if al the leaders are here I saw a young woman and I asked myself, who is this girl, because I have never seen her before. We approached them, we greeted them by shaking their hands and then Eric asked them: "Why is a Abnegation woman here with you?"

"That's my daughter Beatrice Prior and she is one of the newest Abnegation leader!" Andrew Prior proudly said.

"Oh hi my name is Eric Coulter and this gentleman next to me is Tobias Eaton better known as Four here in Dauntless!" Eric introduced us to them.

"Nice to meet you both! I'm so sorry Four for your dad's death, he was a great man and he was the one who taught me, how to be a leader!" Beatrice said with a sad smile.

"Thank you so much for your kind words Miss Prior!" I said with my deep and quiet voice.

"No need to call me Miss, because you can call me by name!"

"Okay then I will call you Tris as Beatrice doesn't suit you at all!" I said with a slight smirk, while her dad winked at her.

"Like father like son!" She mumbled to herself and I heard it so my smirk grew wider and wider. We lead them to the meeting , where other leaders were already seated.

"I think that the head leader of Abnegation should start the meeting!" Jeanine Mathews said with a smirk and I was smirking at Tris, because of her weird expressions, while Eric raised an eyebrow at me, like he knows that I like her.

"As the head leader of Abnegation..." She started to say, but she was interrupted by I know it all Jeanine saying: "how can a woman be the head leader of Abnegation!"

"Just like you are the head leader of Erudite Jeanine!" She rudely answered back to her and soon after that her dad bursted out laughing.

After he calmed down and Jeanine's face turned red because she felt insulted by him, she stormed out of the room after saying: "watch your back Abnegation, because you won't last any longer!"

"Are you declaring war with us? If it is like that, then let me tell you something Jeanine, your army won't last any longer than ours, because our faction has learned, how to defend themselves! And I won't back down Jeanine, because I know a lot about this ignorant and selfish faction of yours!" She spat at her and she looked like she has seen a ghost, she came closer to her and tried to slap her, but I stopped her. "How dare you to stop me from slapping that little plain stiff!" She asked me and I replied back by saying: "because she's right! You were the one, who openly declared war and Dauntless won't be siding with your bloody faction." I angrilly hissed at her.

"Four please calm down, you're not thinking straight when you're angry!" Eric said, while I glared at Jeanine, who was looking like someone had punched her in her face. Tris smiled at me and I could see that her eyes were filled with gratitude, I smiled back at her.

After an hour the meeting was finished as Jeanine was constantly insulting the leaders of Abnegation, but Tris was no less than Jeanine. Everyone had left the room except for me and Tris, who approached me. "Thank you so much Tobias for everything you did!" She said and it felt like she wanted to say more than a thank you, so I took the opportunity and said with a flirty tone: "no problem at all Tris as I love saving a beautiful girl from the wicked witch Jeanine!"

"Did you just flirt with me?" She asked me while a smirk was playing on her beautiful lips, I would love to feel her lips on mine.

"Maybe I am!" I said with a wink as well as scratching the back of my neck as I was nervous, she came closer to me and then she whispered into my ear before winking at me, her hot breath was tickling my ear and neck: "I find it quite hot when a handsome guy like you flirts with me and is nervous at the same time." I wanted to react to what she said, but by the time she had left to meet up with the other leaders of her faction.

 **This is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I'm not the owner** **of the Divergent** **series or** **else** **it** **would** **have** **ended** **differently. Four** **would** **have** **never** **ended up with Christina. Eric, Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene** **and** **many more characters** **would** **have** **been** **alive** **and** **living** **an happily** **ever after** **with** **their** **better** **halves. But** **what I actually** **own is the plot of this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark dreams!

 **Holla Twisties I'm back. Thanks a lot for your reviews guys, they mean a lot to me. I love to write the expected unexpected😜**

My hero was Tobias, who stopped Jeanine from slapping me.

"How dare you to stop me from slapping that little plain stiff!" She asked him, I wanted to curse her and then Four replied back by saying: "because she's right! You were the one, who openly declared war and Dauntless won't be siding with your bloody faction." He angrilly hissed at her.

"Four please calm down, you're not thinking straight when you're angry!" Eric said, while Four glared at Jeanine, who was looking like someone had punched her in her face. I smiled at him and he could see that my eyes were filled with gratitude, he smiled back at me.

After an hour the meeting was finished as Jeanine was constantly insulting the leaders of Abnegation, my faction, but I was no less than Jeanine. Everyone had left the room except for me and Tobias, who I approached. Thank you so much Tobias for everything you did!" I said and I wanted to say more than a thank you, but he took the opportunity and said with a flirty tone: "no problem at all Tris as I love saving a beautiful girl from the wicked witch Jeanine!"

"Did you just flirt with me?" I asked him while a smirk was playing on my lips.

"Maybe I am!" He said with a wink as well as scratching the back of his neck as he was nervous, I came closer to him and then I whispered into his ear before winking at him, stating the fact which were true as I kinda find him hot as hell: "I find it quite hot when a handsome guy like you flirts with me and is nervous at the same time." I didn't wait for his reaction as I was already late for the train, so I left. When I reached the plattform for the train, only dad was waiting for me as I reached nearer dad looked at me with a knowing smile, I blushed and he was finding it very amusing.

"Oh our sweet Trissy is having a crush!" Dad teased me and I glared at him with a sweet innoncent smile. The train ride back to Abnegation didn't take long, we walked home, knocked the door, mom opened the door, we went inside. She asked us how our day was and then we talked about the meeting. We talked a lot about Jeanine and dad told mom that I have a crush on Tobias Eaton better known as Four. Mom was kinda happy for me but she told me: "if you want a relationship with him Tris, then you have to do it secretly as your love will be counted as Forbidden."

"Why would it be forbidden?" I asked and dad replied back: "because you both are from different factions. If any of the other factions find out that guys are having a forbidden relationship then they are going to kill you both. So I suggest that you try to forget him, because I cannot see any of you both getting hurt."

"Sweety why don't you go and rest for a bit?" Mom requested so I agreed to go to bed. I went upstairs changed my clothes and I fell asleep as soon as I lied down on the bed.

"Tris, where are you baby, I need you!" A voice shouted when I looked around I saw that Tobias was tied up on a chair, someone was torturing him, beating him black and blue, I was trying to run towards him, but I couldn't as I myself was trapped in tank of water, I was trying to break it and I couldn't do it. After a while I did crack the glass, however I was to late, because he was already dead.

I woke up with a scream, the dream felt so real and my parents came into my room. "What happened Beatrice?" A concerned dad asked me and I answered back by saying: "I had a nightmare and itfelt so real. I saw how someone was torturing Tobias, but I couldn't save him as I was trapped in tank full of water. When I freed myself from the tank it was already to late as he was dead." I started to cry after I told them what happened and my parents were trying to calm me down but I wouldn't stop crying until I got a message from an unknown number. The message said...

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger** 😈

 **Disclaimer: The plot of this story belongs to me, however the charachters don't.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's happening to me!

Heyo Twisties have you guys read the previous chapter Dark dreams? Thank you so much for the sweet reviews from you all, it encourages me to write more.

This chapter will have both point of views.

Tobias' pov

I fell asleep as soon as I was thinking about the girl named Tris, who managed to bring out my flirty side even without trying. I closed my eyes, heard a voice calling me: "Tobias, where are you they are killing me, please save me, I need you!" As soon as the words left the mouth of the only girl I liked more than anyother girl, I wanted to run and save her, but I couldn't as someone dropped her. She fell down from a high building, I tried to catch her in the end moment, but before I could her last words were: "Tobias, I love you and be brave!"

After that dream I woke up and was sweating profousingly. Then a idea popped up my mind and I messaged Tris: "Hi, Tris can you please come over to the Dauntless compound tomorrow as I need to discuss something with you. It's kinda important for us to stop the war against your faction. We need to control certain topics before they go out of hand."

"Good night, sleep well and have sweet dreams?"

Tobias.

I hope that she reads this message and with that in my mind, I went to sleep and this time I really fell asleep without any nightmares.

End of his pov

Tris' pov

When I read the message from Tobias I was excited to meet him again, but then I remembered what my parents said, I wasn't sure if I should meet up with him or not. So I texted him back: "Hi Tobias, I would love to meet up with you to discuss the topic how to stop the war. What time should I come to the Dauntless compound?"

Good night and have sweet dreams ️"

Tris.

After a while he messaged back: "if it's okay we could meet eachother at eleven o'clock and we could eat lunch together as well. If you want to."

"See you soon beautiful and I will only have sweet dream because of you😚"

Tobias.

After I read his message I blushed like hell and had the biggest grin on my face ever, so I messaged him back saying: "I guess you can't stop flirting with me😜"

"Meeting and lunch together sounds great!"

"Handsome, I hope you will have hot dreams, so that you cannot sleep at night, because of me😉."

"See ya tomorrow!"

Tris.

Shit what did I write to him, I think he will make fun of me tomorrow at the meeting. I fell asleep while worrying about tomorrow.

End of her pov

Back to Tobias' pov

After I sent the message, she answered back to me: "Hi Tobias, I would love to meet up with you to discuss the topic how to stop the war. What time should I come to the Dauntless compound?"

Good night and have sweet dreams ️"

Tris.

Aww she is so sweet, so I texted her back: "if it's okay we could meet eachother at eleven o'clock and we could eat lunch together as well. If you want to."

"See you soon beautiful and I will only have sweet dream because of you😚"

Tobias.

What the hell did I just do, I called her beautiful, I'm so dead, she's gonna kill me.

A while later she texted back saying: "I guess you can't stop flirting with me😜"

"Meeting and lunch together sounds great!"

"Handsome, I hope you will have hot dreams, so that you cannot sleep at night, because of me😉."

"See ya tomorrow!"

Tris.

She just told me to have hot dreams, I had the biggest grin on my face while I nervously scratched the back of my neck, blushed a lot as well until someone snapped me out of my daze.

"What happened to Four and who are you?" Zeke asked me with a confused face and Eric answered back: "he is in love with a girl!"

"Who is the unlucky girl Four?" Uriah asked while I answered back: "No, I'm not in love with Tris!"

"Oh so her name is Tris, is she Dauntless?"

"No, she's not Dauntless as she is Abnegation, but Four gave her a nickname after he heard what her name was."

"Did you flirt with her?"

"Yes I did and she flirted back. I am meeting her tomorrow as well as I will eat lunch with her."

"Oh, did she message back?" Eric asked and then I showed them our message history.

"I can swear that she likes you too, just the way you like her."

"Wait a minute how did you guys come into my apartment?"

"Just the way we did yesterday morning."

"What? How?"

"We duplicated the key to your apartment!"

"I swear if your girlfriends wouldn't be my friends, I would have murdered all three of you!"

"Naah, you wouldn't because you love us!" Eric said, while I punched his arm.

"That's true though I still would love to murder you guys!"

For two hours my friends kept talking to me, teasing me as I teased them back and then they all went back to their apartment. I fell asleep and literally had hot dreams about Tris and I asked myself: "what's happening to me?" She was right because I couldn't sleep at all because of her, whenever I close my eyes I would see me doing something hot with her or kissing her.

End of his pov

Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent at all. I have only owned this crazy plot for this story, but of anyone tries to copy my story then I will become your biggest nightmare👻


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tris in Dauntless!

Hey guys are you ready for the next chapter?

What will happen when Tris will meet the gang?

I know you guys are gonna hate me for last part, but I needed some drama.

If you have any ideas do tell me on PM or in the review section.

The next morning I woke up at nine o'clock got ready for the meeting, I told mom and dad about it and that I'm going to Dauntless. They said goodbye to me and that I should take care of myself. When I was at the door of my house, Evelyn came out, asked me, how I am and if I am going to Dauntless. I said yes and then she asked me to wait for a minute as she has something for Tobias, she asked me if I could take it there, so I said yes. Then she said good bye to me and went to finish her work. I went to the train tracks, where I waited for the train for a few minutes. When it came I jumped into it and waited till my stop came by. I jumped off the train, then off the building. "Hi Tris!" Eric said with a smile, I smiled back and said: "hi Eric!"

"I was going to the dinning hall and Four should be there actually. Do wanna join us and our gang?"

"Sure, I'm in!" We walked to the hall in the silence until Eric said: "Hey Four look who I picked up on my way here!" Everyone turned around until I saw Four who smiled at me.

"Hey Tris! You are here earlier than I thought!"

"Hi Four! I know that I'm here early on my way out I met your mom, who gave me something for you!"

"Oh thanks Tris for picking the small package for me! It's very kind of your family to visit my mother after dad's death."

"I know that your mom feels lonely, so it's our duty to spend time with our fellow members."

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot to introduce Beatrice Prior. As well as the new head leader of Abnegation!" Four said with a big smile.

"Hey Tris, I'm Zeke, this my girlfriend Shauna, this is Eric'd girlfriend Lynn, that's my idotic brother Uriah with his girlfriend Marlene, this is Will, that's his girlfriend Christina and that's Nita, she is Christina's sister. It's really nice to meet my best buddy Four's girl!" That guy Zeke said while that girl Nita was daggering me with a stare.

"Sorry, but I'm not his girl!" I sadly said while Nita's stare faltered away from me.

"Then why were you two messaging eachother at night with many winkies?" Uriah asked while I most definately blushed.

"Oh yeah by the way how did you get my number Four?"

"Your father gave your number to me!" Nita looked at me with hatred.

"What? How? When?"

"When you were insulting Jeanine and vice versa! He secretely gave it to me." Four said with a wink, so I asked him a question that made him blush, while I winked at him: so did you sleep well Four?"

"No, I couldn't sleep as someone wished me to have hot dreams. Wasn't it you Tris?" He said with a big smirk and Nita's glare grew, while the others found it amusing. So I played along and asked: "oh really did I?"

"Tris why don't you just sit down next to me?"

"Yes, of course I will sit down next to you!" I said. I really love playing the flirting game with Four as I sat down next to him, I rested one hand on his thigh. He uncomfortably looked at me, while I just "innoncently" smiled at him. When he wasn't paying attention I went higher and higher with my till my hand was on his waist. Soon I wandered down back to his thigh while I was stroking him. I didn't realize that someone's knife fell on the floor, as a reflex Four held my hand and someone shrieked. We all looked at Christina who asked: "why are you two holding hands?"

"I got scared so out of reflex I held Four's hand!" I lied.

"I'm sorry Tris I thought that there was something going on between you both."

"Why did you think that there's something going on between us?" I cautiously asked her and she answered back: "because Four never flirts with a girl and he always runs away from them!"

"Your assumptions are wrong Christina as I am nothing special, I'm just an Abnegation girl, with Dauntless blood in my veins!"

"What do you mean by that?" Christina asked while the others were looking at me with interest, while I sensed a particular stare and that stare was from Four.

"She meant to say that she is the daughter of the Dauntless princess and my niece." Uncle Max said while the rest looked at me with awe.

"So does that mean that Tris is our cousine!" Zeke and Uriah asked at the same time.

"Yeah she is a Pedrad by heart and a Prior by soul." Uncle Max said.

"Tris we should get going as the meeting is gonna start in 5 minutes!" Four said, before we both got up. We walked into his office in silence. "So Tris I wanted to ask you, what were you doing with your hand on my thigh?"

"I was stroking your thigh as I know that you want me but you won't get me!" I said with a smirk playing on my lips.

"How do you know that I want you so badly Tris?"

"I have seen it in your eyes Four, I have felt it when your hand touched mine and when you were holding my hand without leaving it."

I explained, while looking deeply into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Then I cannot do that!" He said, before I could register his words, his lips were already on mine, I felt like I was flying, the kiss was giving me a beautiful feeling as well as butterflies in my stomach. I wish that this moment wouldn't end, but sadly it did. I already miss his lips on mine.

"What did you do?" I angrily asked him and he replied back with an hint of sadness: "I kissed the girl I like and I liked the kiss a lot! I know that you probably hate me!"

"No, I don't hate you Tobias, I want you too, but we aren't in the same faction! The possibilities for you to find another girl high, I can't take the risk and get my heart broken, because I fell in love with a Dauntless leader."

"I would never look for another girl, because I have found the one for me!" He said while he scooped me up from the ground, carried me towards the desk, set me down on top of it and he sat down next to me.

"Tris when I first saw you I was spellbounded by your beauty and I wanted to know, who you are. You made me do things I never did before, I flirted with you without any hesitation. You are so brave, determined as well as you have the fire in your eyes that had drawn me towards you."

"You know what I would love you to do right now?"

"What?" He asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Kiss me!" I said.

"Gladly!" He answered back and then his lips were on mine again.

Before it could go more heated, I said: "we should stop Four, before we make a mistake. We should forget about what happened between us! I know it will be akward between us, if he have to work together without having the urge to kiss one another. But I cannot be with you. I'm sorry Tobias, I really am. I really like you, but I cannot be yours!" I said without waiting for an answer I ran out of his office, he ran after me, then I hid behind a pillar and he ran past me. I cried and cried until someone found me and said: "Tris please calm down. I will do whatever you said even if it breaks my heart. But you have to know that I really like you a lot and I want to see you happy, because whenever you smile my heart beats faster then it usually does. Let's go eat our lunch and then I will drop you, so that you don't have to walk home."

"Thanks Four. Here's what your mom gave me to give it to you. He took the box from me and put it into his pocket. We went to eat lunch with his friends, we kept ignoring eachother, I said bye to the others and he came with me, we went towards his car and he dropped me home.

As I wasn't in the mood of talking to my parents, I went upstairs to my room and cried myself to sleep.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Divergent or its characters.


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Butterflies!

 **Hola Twistinians, this chapter will be purely from Tobias' pov from the events of chapter five.**

 **I know that you all disliked Tris' behaviour with him, but Tobias will do something that'll make her realize her mistake.**

 **I just added a link of one of my stories that I think that you guys might like and don't worry its written in English even though the title of the story says otherwise. story/130392562-anokhi-kahani-ragini-aur-yash-ki**

 **I would love to thank all my readers as well as the silent readers for their support and encouragement to write more, even if you all might be disappointed with me, but I promise that I will try not to disappoint you guys anymore.**

Tobias' pov

I was so excited to meet Tris again, because I needed to know if she likes me back the way I do and if I have a chance with her. Whenever I think about her butterflies start to swirl around my stomach. I never get nervous when a girl approaches me, because I run away from them, but Tris is different and I have known it since I flirted with her like it was a natural thing to do. "What have you done to me Tris?" I asked myself before gwtting ready for today and I even wore something nicer than I usually do. I went to the dining hall where some of my friends and Nita were already there. Oh gosh I hate Nita a lot. I started eating a piece of toast, when Eric called me and said: "Hey Four look who I picked up on my way here!" All of is turned around, when I saw, who it was I smiled at her.

"Hey Tris! You are here earlier than I thought!"

"Hi Four! I know that I'm here early on my way out I met your mom, who gave me something for you!"

"Oh thanks Tris for picking the small package for me! It's very kind of your family to visit my mother after dad's death." I said with a smile

"I know that your mom feels lonely, so it's our duty to spend time with our fellow members."

"I'm sorry guys, I forgot to introduce Beatrice Prior. As well as the new head leader of Abnegation!" I said with a big smile.

"Hey Tris, I'm Zeke, this my girlfriend Shauna, this is Eric's girlfriend Lynn, that's my idotic brother Uriah with his girlfriend Marlene, this is Will, that's his girlfriend Christina and that's Nita, she is Christina's sister. It's really nice to meet my best buddy Four's girl!" Zeke said and glared at him.

"Sorry, but I'm not his girl!" She said, but I wished that she would have that she's my girl.

"Then why were you two messaging eachother at night with many winkies?" Uriah asked while I blushed and started to scratch my neck.

"Oh yeah by the way how did you get my number Four?"

"Your father gave your number to me!" I said truthfully.

"What? How? When?"

"When you were insulting Jeanine and vice versa! He secretely gave it to me." I said with a wink, so she asked me a question that made me blush, while she winked at me: so did you sleep well Four?"

"No, I couldn't sleep as someone wished me to have hot dreams. Wasn't it you Tris?"I said with a big smirk and O realized that Nita was glaring at Tris, while the others found it amusing. So she played along and asked: "oh really did I?"

"Tris why don't you just sit down next to me?"

"Yes, of course I will sit down next to you!" She said. Tris sat down next to me, rested one of hands on my thigh. I uncomfortably looked at her, while she just smiled at me. When I wasn't paying attention she went higher and higher till her hand was on my waist. Soon she wandered back down to my thigh while She was stroking me. I would just love to do something more than kissing with her, because she was turning me on while she was strocking me. As soon as someone's knife fell on the floor, as a reflex I held her hand and someone shrieked. We all looked at Christina who asked: "why are you two holding hands?"

"I got scared so out of reflex I held Four's hand!" She lied.

"I'm sorry Tris I thought that there was something going on between you both."

"Why did you think that there's something going on between us?" Tris cautiously asked her and she answered back: "because Four never flirts with a girl and he always runs away from them!"

"Your assumptions are wrong Christina as I am nothing special, I'm just an Abnegation girl, with Dauntless blood in my veins!"

"What do you mean by that?" Christina asked while we were looking at her with interest, while She sensed a particular stare and that stare was from me.

"She meant to say that she is the daughter of the Dauntless princess and my niece." Max said while the rest looked of us looked at her with awe.

"So does that mean that Tris is our cousine!" Zeke and Uriah asked at the same time.

"Yeah she is a Pedrad by heart and a Prior by soul." Max said.

"Tris we should get going as the meeting is gonna start in 5 minutes!" I said, before we both got up. We walked into my office in silence. "So Tris I wanted to ask you, what were you doing with your hand on my thigh?"

"I was stroking your thigh as I know that you want me but you won't get me!" She said with a smirk playing on her lips.

"How do you know that I want you so badly Tris?"

"I have seen it in your eyes Four, I have felt it when your hand touched mine and when you were holding my hand without leaving it."

She explained, while looking deeply into my ocean blue eyes.

"Then I cannot do that!" I said, before she could say anything else my lips were already on her, the kiss was giving me a beautiful feeling as well as butterflies in my stomach. I wish that this moment wouldn't end, but sadly it did. I already miss her lips on mine.

"What did you do?" She angrily asked me and I replied back with an hint of sadness: "I kissed the girl I like and I liked the kiss a lot! I know that you probably hate me!"

"No, I don't hate you Tobias, I want you too, but we aren't in the same faction! The possibilities for you to find another girl is high, I can't take the risk and get my heart broken, because I fell in love with a Dauntless leader."

"I would never look for another girl, because I have found the one for me!" I said while I scooped her up from the ground, carried her towards the desk, set her down on top of it and I sat down next to her.

"Tris when I first saw you I was spellbounded by your beauty and I wanted to know, who you are. You made me do things I never did before, I flirted with you without any hesitation. You are so brave, determined as well as you have the fire in your eyes that had drawn me towards you."

"You know what I would love you to do right now?"

"What?" I asked her with confusion written all over me face.

"Kiss me!" She said.

"Gladly!" I answered back and then my lips were on hers again.

Before it could go more heated, she said something that broke my heart: "we should stop Four, before we make a mistake. We should forget about what happened between us! I know it will be akward between us, if we have to work together without having the urge to kiss one another. But I cannot be with you. I'm sorry Tobias, I really am. I really like you, but I cannot be yours!" She said without waiting for me to answer, she ran out of my office, I ran after her, then she was out of my sight. I heard her cry, I went towards the cries of Tris and said: "Tris please calm down. I will do whatever you said even if it breaks my heart. But you have to know that I really like you a lot and I want to see you happy, because whenever you smile my heart beats faster then it usually does. Let's go eat our lunch and then I will drop you, so that you don't have to walk home."

"Thanks Four. Here's what your mom gave me to give it to you. I took the box from her and put it into my pocket. We went to eat lunch with my friends, we kept ignoring eachother, she said bye to the others and I came with her, we went towards my car and I dropped her home.

My heart was broken into million pieces, but I am determined to not get my heart broken again and I will do it by ignoring her, I will just talk to her when I have to. I won't flirt with her anymore, I will be stone cold towards her. I want her to realize what she did to me until then I won't forgive her. I'm a man that never cries but because of her I'm crying like I never have. I wish that I would have never liked her so much that it hurts. My friends were knocking at the door until I opened the door, all of them looked worried excluding Nita, who was quite happy to see me like this.

"What happened Four? You were happy this morning and now you look like a girl, whose heart got broken!" Zeke said and I glared at him while saying: "Tris broke my heart by saying that kissing me was a mistake and we should forget about it!"

"What but I thought that she likes you too, because I saw the way she was turning you on!" Christina said.

"She told me that she likes me, but she said that we cannot be together!" I softly said.

"Why?" Eric asked and Max answered back by saying: "because the love between you and her would be forbidden as she is from another faction. When Tris was younger she told me that she wants to choose Dauntless! But when it was choosing ceremony, she chose Abnegation, because she is trying to save Abnegation from Jeanine."

"But why?" We all asked him.

"I don't know the whole story. If you all want to know the truth then you should ask her, but give her some time, because she doesn't trust anyone that easilly. Oh yeah, Four try to ignore her until she errupts with anger! It's always entertaining to see her like that, because she always does something that she doesn't regret at all!"

"What did she do last time when she got angry?"

"She told her brother to choose Erudite!"

"What? Why?" Lynn asked and he replied back: "because she wants to be prepared against Jeanine!"

"This girl is full of mystery and I love to unravel them." I said to myself, but then realized that my friends heard me, because they were laughing at me.

"I don't know why, but I hate that girl Tris!" Nita said, I had almost forgotten that she was here too and the others answered back to her: "you are just jealous, because Four likes her and not you!"

"Seriously Nita, she is so nice, I like her even though she got angry at me!" Christina said sweetly.

"How can you like someone, who kinda insulted you?" She exploded and Christina answered back with a sincere voice and finally because of Christina, Nita left: "because I can see the pain in her eyes as well as the regret for not choosing Dauntless! You know what I saw, how sad she was after she broke Four's heart, it looked like she had broken herself, there were some unsaid tears in her eyes!"

"Wow babe you notice a lot of things!" Will said.

"Yes, because she is a walking talking lie detector!" I said with a small smile, I just love my gang a lot.

After a while we all talked about a plan how to make Tris angry at us all, so that we can find out why she rejected me. Then we all decided to do a sleepover at my place to discuss more about the plan.

End of his pov

 **Disclaimer: I always have owned this story, but I wish that I would have owned the characters as well.**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 7

Chapter 7: What did I do?

Hola I'm back, sorry guys I wasn't in in the right state of mind, when I wrote the author's note and I'm really sorry for that.

I would love to thank the guest reviewers, DivergentPansycake46, LUCY1925, Tlcoopi7, OceanicGirl and Casey8686 for their support.

With lots of love Charms😘

A few day after I had broken Tobias' heart, I felt like someone was stabbing me in my heart, I have locked myself in my room and haven't opened it since that day.

"Beatrice Prior can you please move your ass and come down here!" My mother angrilly shouted, so I opened the door and ran downstairs as fast as I could, then I saw that the gang was here with saddened expressions.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked and Lynn replied back: "Four met with an accident and is in a bad state."

"What? How did the accident happen?" I sadly asked while mom and dad were looking at me with concern written all over their faces.

"He was doing some work in his apartment, when someone knocked at the door, he then opened it and there were some guys, who hated Four for what he has done for Dauntless. At first they were nice to him, he asked them if they wanted something to drink, so one of them said yes! While Four was in the kitchen, they attacked him from behind and he had no time to defend himself, so they got the best out of it." A pales face Shauna said while tears were flowing down from her eyes.

"I need to see him!"

"You should meet him as the doctor said that Four kept saying your name." Eric said and I went out without saying another word and ran to the Dauntless sector without listening. I heard some people calling my name out loudly, but I didn't care, because I needed to see Four. I asked and said to myself: "what did I do? He is in a bad state, because of me." I fell on the ground as I slipped and I cried, but not for myself but for Tobias. Someone came running towards me and hugged me while trying to calm me down.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have broken his heart."

"Shh, Tris it's not your fault at all!" Marlene soflty said and I kept repeating the words all over again and again that it was my fault. Soon the others were by our side and told me that Four was heart broken and that he kept himself busy with work inorder to forget the pain of a broken heart. I tried to keep myself steady, but I can't anymore.

"His heart broke because of me and now he is paying the price, which he doesn't desserve at all. It's me who should pay the price of it. I'm the who brought the pain upon him, it's not fault but mine!"

"Tris I want an honest answer from you!"

"About what?" I asked and Christina responded back with a question: "do you like Four or are you just playing with his feelings?"

"What kind of question is this?"

"I just want an answer!" She said, so I answered back: "yes, I like him a lot, it pains me a lot, to know that he isn't well at all. Telling him that everything between us was a mistake, was the biggest lie ever and it felt like a stab into my heart!" I said.

"Then why did you break his heart?" Will asked.

"Because I cannot be with someone who is forbidden!"

"What do you mean by forbidden?"

"I and Four cannot be together, because if the other factions find out about us then they will kill us both. Our relationship has to be a secret and I can't take the risk of loosing him. That's the reason why I broke his heart."

"That actually makes sense, but don't you think that a forbidden love story is more thrilling and sexy than an open relationship." The girls said at the same time excluding Lynn, who said: "I'm outta here!"

"I'm coming too my dear pumpkin!" Eric said with a small smile towards her.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Christina squealed out of joy.

"If you say that again Christina, I will cut you thoungh out your mouth or Eric will let you hang over the chasm like last time!" Lynn threatened her. Then we walked to the Dauntless compound in silence.

"So Trissy what happened between you and Four, before you broke his heart?" Christina asked me so I threatened her too by saying: "if you call me Trissy again then I will throw all your make up away as well as I will make sure that all the stores, which sell make up get closed down."

"Oh shit, she's just as scary as Four is." A scared Will said.

"That's why they are perfect for eachother." Eric said while the others agreed. After we had reached the infirmary the nurse asked: "who is Tris from you guys?"

"Me!" I said with a smile and she looked at me with utter disgust before saying: "Four wants to see you."

"Okay in which room is he staying?"

"In room number 6." So I went to that room and knocked the door, before someone said: "come in!" I went inside, closed the door and went towards him.

"Are happy now Tris?" He angrilly asked me.

"Why should I be happy?"

"Because of you I'm in this bloody situation!"

"I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"But still you did hurt me!" He said.

"I like you a lot Tobias, I really do, but I cannot risk that you get hurt, because of me. Because of the shitty secret that I have to keep hidden from everyone, who I love a lot. Breaking you heart was a stab into my own heart!"

"Wow, Tris you are the best liar I have ever met, at first you break my heart into pieces and now you are telling me that it hurt you. But let me tell you one thing clearly and that is that you have broken me. I never ever want to see you again except for the meetings between the leaders and I won't talk to you as you don't exist for m anymore."

"If you never ever want to see me again, so be it like that. I will change my path when I notice that you are walking the same way. You can ignore me, but I won't stop liking you as you already have my heart and you are welcome to play with it if you want to." I said while wiping the tears away from my face, then I went out of the room, while looking at him for the last time and he didn't even look at me. The hatred in his eyes for me, hurt me a lot, but it's my fault that this happened and I won't ever be able to forgive myself even if the guilt eats me up from the inside. I was walking aimlessly until the gang stopped me, told me to stay at his apartment and then they gave me the key to the apartment.

"Are you guys sure that he won't mind me staying in his apartment?"

"He won't Tris." They said so I accepted their offer and Lynn took me to the apartment. I locked the door, went to a bedroom, which smelled like him, whenever I smell his scent it's comforting me and I feel safe. I laid down after changing into one of his oversized shirts, I hope he won't mind and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning when I woke up, someone's arms were around my waist, so I turned around and saw that he was holding me closer to him, so I screamed and then he woke up and asked: "what are you doing in my bed?" Then I countered back: "why are you holding me by my waist and why am I so close to you?"

Disclaimer: These crazy ideas belong to me, but I'm not a great writer, so I'm off to write more chapters😉


	9. Chapter 9: Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The accident!

So this chapter will be on Four's pov about the few days before the accident and why his behaviour towards Tris has changed. Everything will be explained through out the chapter as well as the part of chapter seven.

I would love to thank the guest reviewer, DivergentPansycake46, DivergentUnicornPhoenixHybrid, LUCY1925, Tlcoopi7, OceanicGirl, Casey8686, maquagen and AKgymnast4 for their support.

With lots of love Charms😘

So are you ready for the next chapter my Twisties?

Four's pov

The sleepover was good as I had completely forgotten about my broken heart. I was trying to plan something when an unknown number send me an video. I looked at the video which had me completely broken as in the video, I heard how Tris said that she was playing with my feelings and that she doesn't love at all. This is it, I'm never ever gonna forgive her for playing with my feelings, so I decided to hate her and not have feelings for her. I showed the video to my friends, some of them believed the video and some didn't. They were trying to tell me that video was fake but I didn't believe it. My friends went back to their apartment to do their own business and I was alone again. When I went to my room, I saw the package that mom had sent, so I took into my hand, unpacked it and there was a letter.

"My dear son, when you will read this letter than I'm probably dead. I just wanted to tell you that you should trust Beatrice as she's the only one, who knows about the person, who will be behind my death. "She is a good girl, she even is ready to die for Abnegation, only to make all of us survive, that's why I decided to make her the new leader after me!"

"With lots of love dad." I was so angry that I crumpled the letter. I didn't look what else was in the package as I wasn't in the right state of mind. "How dare she! Now everything makes sense, she has killed my dad, because she wanted to be the head leader of Abnegation. I will make her pay for her deeds. I hate you Beatrice Prior, I really do." "I can play as dirty as she can." After that I planned my revenge as my father didn't desserve to day.

"Beatric Prior I will make your life hell, you will beg for your own death, but I won't let you die, not until my business with you is finished." With a content smile on my face I fell asleep.

The next morning I didn't meet up with my friends as I was busy planning my revenge. She thinks that she can outsmart me, but she is so wrong. "Yes, this is perfect!" After a while someone knocked at the door, I thought that my friends came, but I was wrong because when I opened the door there were someother people here, who I never have seen in my life. At first they nicely talked to me, I asked them if they wanted something to drink, so one of the guys said yes. While I was getting the glass of water, someone attacked me from behind I had no time to defend myself as I was already on the floor, so they got the best out of it and everything went blank. When I woke up, I was on a bed in the infirmary, I asked myself, how I got there, I was trying to sleep when someone knocked, so I told them to come in, the person came in and to my luck it was her. She came towards me.

"Are happy now Tris?" I angrilly asked her.

"Why should I be happy?" She asked me with confusion written all over her face, but I know that it's fake.

"Because of you I'm in this bloody situation!"

"I never wanted you to get hurt!"

"But still you did hurt me!" I said.

"I like you a lot Tobias, I really do, but I cannot risk that you get hurt, because of me. Because of the shitty secret that I have to keep hidden from everyone, who I love a lot. Breaking you heart was a stab into my own heart!"

"Wow, Tris you are the best liar I have ever met, at first you break my heart into pieces and now you are telling me that it hurt you. But let me tell you one thing clearly and that is that you have broken me. I never ever want to see you again except for the meetings between the leaders and I won't talk to you as you don't exist for me anymore." I said while pouring all my emotions out.

"If you never ever want to see me again, so be it like that. I will change my path when I notice that you are walking the same way. You can ignore me, but I won't stop liking you as you already have my heart and you are welcome to play with it if you want to." She said while wiping the tears away from her face, oh gosh she is so confusing at times, then she went out of the room, while looking at me for the last time and I didn't look back at her. I could see in her that she herself was hurt about the situation.

A few minutes later my friends came into my room and told me about how she feels about me, I pretended like I was listening, but to be honest I have no interest in her anymore. As soon as I got discharged from the infirmary, I went to my place, when I got there, I unlocked the door, then I locked it again, I went to my room, changed my clothes and fell asleep.

The next morning I didn't notice that someone was in my room until I heard a scream, I opened my eyes, saw her and she was very close to me, do I asked her: "what are you doing in my bed?" Then she countered back by saying: "why are you holding me by my waist and why am I so close to you?" Opps and now I realized that I was holding her bare waist as the shirt she was wearing moved up when she was sleeping and then I realized that it's my shirt.

"Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"Because my clothes were dirty and I didn't want to sleep naked." She sarcastically replied back, so I said: "then why don't you undress yourself."

"Are you crazy, I won't undress myself infront of you!"

"Oh really then why did it nearly happen a few days back in my office?"

"If you wanted to see me naked then just tell me that dumbass!" She angrilly said and wow she looks so hot in my shirt.

"Can you please let go off me, so that I can get changed." She said with a slight annoyed voice, so I let go off her and she went to the bath room. "Oh god, why can't I control myself when she's near me. But I have to, because she has killed my father." I told myself, I didn't notice that she came out of the bath room and was drying her hair infront of me. I kept staring at me until she asked me: "what's wrong with you Four and why are you staring at me like that?"

"Because damm you are so hot and I want you!"

"Really, because I don't believe you at all!" She said. Oh no she has oversmarted me, so I went nearer to her, hugged at her from behind and said before kissing her neck: "welcome to hell Beatrice Prior!"

"Actually it should be welcome to paradise Tobias Eaton!" She said before kissing my naked chest and then she went like the wind, leaving a perplexed me behind. "Dammit, she knows how to play dirtier than me and I cannot let her win, because if she does then I will fall right back to her."

"You already have!" She said with a smirk.

End of his pov

Disclaimer: These crazy ideas belong to me, but I'm not a great writer, so I'm off to write more chapters😉


	10. Chapter 10: Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dangerous game!

Hiya I'm back with another chapter, which will be switching the pov's back and forth between our lovely FourTris of course.

Are you guys ready for the next phase which will be about trust as well as some intense FourTris parts?

Tris' pov

The game Tobias is playing is dangerous, but he doesn't know that I love playing a game like this. "I don't know why he hates me so much, however I will make him fall for me. I will find the truth out. I need to know his reasons and I surely will." I was talking to myself and I didn't notice that I walked into someone, when I looked up I saw that it was Nita, ugh great and now I have to deal with this weirdo.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, but uncle Max answered back: "Tris has come to meet me as I need to know about the rumor!"

"Which rumor?" Nita couriously asked and I replied back: "the one about my brother getting two girls pregnant at the same time!"

"Wait what? Is Caleb your brother?" Will asked while I answered back: "yeah he is!"

"That bloody idiot got my sister pregnant!" Will said while the gang was shocked as well as I was.

"He can never do the things right, because he got a girl from my faction pregnant!"

"Who?" Tobias asked so I answered back by saying: "Susan Black, his long time girlfriend!"

"Like brother like sister!" Tobias said under his breath and I glared at him, before I angrilly said: I'm so gonna kill the idiot brother of mine!" Then uncle Max said: "Tris, you cannot kill him, because Jeanine will!"

"I won't let that witch kill that jerk, because if she kills another person then I won't hesitate to kill her!" I shouted furiously, I tried to steady my breath but before I could do that everything was swirling around until I fell unconscious. When I woke up I was in the infirmary and uncle Max was looking angrilly at me like the rest of the gang excluding Four, who was smirking at me. "What happened while I was unconscious?"

"The doctor said that you haven't eaten for days!" Zeke answered back and then I remembered the past few days, lonely tears dropped from my eyes, before I could wipe them away someone else did and it had to be Tobias.

"Why didn't you eat anything Tris?" Christina asked me with concern written all over her face.

"Because I stabbed my heart while breaking someone else's."

End of her pov

Meanwhile Tobias' pov after Tris left his apartment

"Why does she affect me so much?" I asked myself out loudly while Lynn answered back: "Because you love her!"

"No, I don't!"

"Oh really then why did you let her kiss your naked chest brother? Or why did you kiss her neck?" She asked me with a smirk.

"I didn't kiss her because I love her, however I kissed her to make her suffer!"

"Why do you wanna make her suffer?" Eric asked me, so I told them about letter and she may have killed my father, but they didn't believe me. I wore a shirt, while I met with the rest of the gang and Zeke asked me: "where's Tris?"

"I think that she has gone home!" I replied back, so we were walking and heard the conversation.

"Tris has come to meet me as I need to know about the rumor!"

"Which rumor?" Nita couriously asked and Tris eplied back: "the one about my brother getting two girls pregnant at the same time!"

"Wait what? Is Caleb your brother?" Will asked while she answered back: "yeah he is!"

"That bloody idiot got my sister pregnant!" Will said while the rest of us was shocked and even Tris.

"He can never do the things right, because he got a girl from my faction pregnant!"

"Who?" I asked so she answered back by saying: "Susan Black, his long time girlfriend!"

"Like brother like sister!" I said under my breath and Tris glared at me, before she angrilly said: I'm so gonna kill the idiot brother of mine!" Then Max said while trying to control the situation: "Tris, you cannot kill him, because Jeanine will!"

"I won't let that witch kill that jerk, because if she kills another person then I won't hesitate to kill her!" She shouted furiously, she tried to steady her breath but before she could do that she fell unconscious. I scooped her up into my arms, took her to the infirmary while the rest followed me excluding Nita. After we reached the infirmary, a nurse called the doctor, who started to check her up. "Is she alright?" I asked and the doctor replied back: "she will be fine, if she starts to eat again, she hasn't eaten since a few days."

"Really this girl doesn't even care about her health, if she would have then she wouldn't be in this situation!" Max said while he was worried about her just like my friends were. 10 minutes later she woke up, the other looked at her angrilly while I smirked at her. "What happened while I was unconscious?"

"The doctor said that you haven't eaten for days!" Zeke answered back and then she remembered something, because lonely tears dropped from her eyes, before she could wipe them away I did, because I can't stand seeing tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you eat anything Tris?" Christina asked het with concern written all over her face.

"Because I stabbed my heart while breaking someone else's." When she answered back to Christina, her words were directed to someone else, but I don't who she meant by that. My heart was aching to know, who she meant and then she said: "can I please be left alone for sometime."

"Sure princess and please take care of yourself, because I cannot loose you." Max said to her with a soft voice. We all went outside, closed the door behing us and then Uriah asked the rest: "why can't she just tell him that she's breaking? Why can't she tell him that she loves him?"

"Because she is scared that she will loose him!" Max said.

"Loose who?" I asked, because I was confused so Christina answered back: "You! She can't loose you that's why she is hurting herself."

"Why would she hurt herself when she is the reason that my father is dead!"

"No, she was trying to save your father and not kill him!" Max said with anger in his voice.

"Why was she trying to save him?"

"Because Jeanine was the one who killed him. Oh and Will, Caleb didn't get your sister pregnant as he is her fake boyfriend while her real boyfriend is Fernando. Caleb got his girfriend Susan Black pregnant and Tris is pretty pissed with him."

He said while dropping a bomb as we all were trying to diggest the truth.

End of his pov

Disclaimer: I am weird and I know it!


	11. Chapter 11: Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What's trust for you?

Heya Twisties welcome to the tenth chapter. Thank you so much for your support and honesty, that's why I'm dedicating this chapter to you all.

I was in the room lost in my thoughts and hoped that Tobias has realized that I meant him. I need to tell him the truth, but how will I do that as he doesn't trust me at all. Soon the nirse with the disgusted glare came in and asked me: "what happened to you?"

"I didn't eat for a few days, so I landed in here!"

"Oh dear why don't you take of yourself?"

"How can I take care of myself, when I'm the reason for someone elses pain?"

You have to forgive yourself."

"I can't until that person doesn't forgive me."

"You are a stubborn young woman, I guess you are more Dauntless than Abnegation."

"Nope, I'm neither because I'm just a coward."

"No, I can see that you are brave, strong, kind and selfless."

"How?"

"Because your eyes show the real you behind the mask you are wearing."

She was talking to me and then she asked me something I didn't know what to say: "what's trust for you?"

"Umm, trust is something that is a different level of a relationship. A relationship doesn't only exist because of love, but trust is the foundation of it."

"So does that mean that you trust the man you like, but you're not sure if he trusts you too."

"Yes, I trust him more than myself, but there's no use of it as he hates me."

"No, I think that he's just angry at you and still likes you!"

"How can you be so sure?" I asked her, she wanted to answer back but she couldn't as my parents barged into the room.

"Beatrice Prior are you out of you mind. You know that you can't risk your health like that." Mom angrilly shouted.

"I'm sorry mom, I just something else in my mind!" I said while mom was glaring at me.

"Don't tell me that you were thinking about a certain young man! Who doesn't even care about you and hates you, because he thought that you killed his father. Thanks to Max, he knows the truth now." Dad furiously said while I looked down. I didn't notice that the nurse went out of the room, leaving me with mom and dad's long lecture about how I should take care of myself, that I have to get justice for the murder of Marcus and that I shouldn't get distracted by a certain someone.

"Mom and dad I promise that I won't get distracted by him and I haven't forgotten anything that Marcus has done for our family. Someday Jeanine will pay for her deeds until then we have to do something to protect Caleb, because he is in danger." I said with sincerety while mom and dad calmed down as they should have known that I will never give up.

End of her pov

Tobias' pov

I'm such an idiot I should have known that she was talking about me, so I came up with a plan, told one of the nurses to look after her as well as record their conversation and send it to me. That's what happened, I knew that I was such a bloody fool, she trusts me so much and I never thought about trusting her. I know were not together, but I should have known that she isn't playing with me. I need to track the person down, who sent me this fake video. I wanted to go into the room, but the nurse signaled me not to go in there, so I waited infront of her room, I heard everything that her parents said and she promised them that she won't get distracted by me. I didn't know what to do anymore, so I waited until her parents came out of the room, they looked at me, came towards me and they said: "take care of her as she is going to stay here until she is stable."

I will!" I said.

"But never ever hurt her again or else I will hunt you down." Her mom said, so I asked them: "if I would have been Abnegation or if she would have been Dauntless, would I be able to court your daughter or would you be against it?"

"We would let you guys date either way as I know that you are the perfect man for her." Both her parents said.

"Then why can't I date her?"

"Because were not aloud to date someone from another faction."

"Then why is your son Caleb dating Susan Black?"

"I don't know the answer but Tris does as she and Caleb were really close! But we know that Caleb's coming back to Abnegation as soon as his work is done in Erudite."

"Oh well I would change my faction anytime for her!"

"We know that son, but you have to make sure that's she starts to trust herself again and you are our only hope." Her dad said.

"I will make sure that she trusts herself again even if I have to fight with her stubbornness." I said with a small smile and her mom said making me blush: "don't get to naughty with my daughter as I'm to young to become a grandmother." "Actually you are going to be a grandmom soon as Susan's pregnant." I said with a wink at her and Andrew looked at me like "never ever wink at my wife again or else you are dead." I gulped my saliva down as his stare is so intense. As our conversation was finished they went back to Abnegation, I even offered them that I will drop them home but they declined by saying that I should stay with Tris, so I did as I was told. I knocked at the door and she said: "come in!" So I went inside, closed the door and sat on the chair mext to her bed.

"How are you feeling Tris?"

"Fine!" She answered back but there was an edge to it, but I didn't push her as I want to give her some space.

"Why are you here Tobias? Are you here to insult me? Are you here to play with my feelings?" She coldly asked, I wanted to answer back, but she cut me off by saying: "you probably are happy that the girl who broke your heart is feeling guilty for what she did. That she doesn't trust herself anymore. You just wish that she dies because in your eyes, she killed your father. So go on then and kill her. A death for another death." She was having an panic attack and that's why she was talking like a maniac, so I did something that I didn't think that will help her, I kissed her while calming her down. "To answer your questions. I'm here to take care of you. I'm not here to play with your feelings neither to insult you." I said while she looked at me with utter disbelieve. "Can you please leave me alone, because that's what I desserve." She said while her voice was laced with annoyance as well as sadness. "Nope, I can't as I have to listen to your parents strict orders."

"I don't need anyone to babysit me."

"Yes, you do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Nope not a chance at all!"

"Yeah as you don't have another choice."

"Why did they choose you?"

"Because they like me."

"But I don't." She said so I dramatically said while pointing at my heart while making weird expressions for her: "oww, that hurt a lot and it went straight here." Thankfully she laughed at me before saying: "well you desserve that when you are playing with fire, because you cannot tame it!"

"I'm sure that I can tame the fire, because the fire would never hurt me ever again."

"Never ever, I promise!"

"How can I trust you on that, because I know the way you looked at my half naked body and I'm scared that you will take my respect away from me." I teasingly said.

"Are you serious?" She asked me because she didn't notice my teasing, so I answered back: "deadly!"

"Okay then maybe I will kill you in your sleep!" She said and I knew she was teasing me so I played dumb before saying: "I wish that you kill me, so my soul will haunt you, wherever you go."

"What I don't want your ghost following me around." She said while I was laughing at her. "So this was the lamest teasing session ever!" We both said at the same time and laughed. Making her laugh is my new aim while erassing the bad memories with good ones. "Tobias I'm tired I want to sleep but I don't want you to leave me."

"So what should I do?"

"Lay with me!"

"Are you trying to take away you know what?"

"Nope, I just need someone to hold me."

"So am I your pillow now?"

"Yep, you are my special pillow." She teasingly answered back. So I went to the other side of the bed, laid down next to her and she said: "Tobias please hold me in your arms as I feel safe in them. I love hearing your steady heartbeat as it helps me from not having any nightmares." So snaked one arm around her waist while I was trying to control the urge to kiss her or even do more than that with her. So she holding my hand with her small hand and then she laced her fingers with mine.

End of his pov

Disclaimer: I don't know what I have done but do you?


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 11

Chapter 11: No you cannot do that!

 **Hola** **Twistinians** **welcome to another** **chapter and I hope you guys will like it?**

I was sleeping so peacefully in Tobias' arms which were comforting as well as safe. Whenever he is around me I feel even more confident, he gives me strenght and I don't know I just feel like I can do anything when I'm with him. I don't know if I can trust myself or not, but I will try for him. He is the light of my guidance and he will be the one who can teach me, how to love myself. All the thoughts were swirling around my mind until I breathed his calming scent in my nostrils and fell asleep with any knowledge about the next day.

When I woke up, I saw that the gang was here and were smilling towards eachother, so I pretended like I was sleeping while listening to their conversation. "Aww they look so cute togeter!" Christina said.

"Yeah you are right." Surprisingly Lynn agreed to her.

"What's wrong with you Lynn?" Marlene asked her while she answered back: "Eric and I have a good news for you all, but will tell you about it later!"

I'm so excited!" Christina and Shauna loudly said. They were talking a lot disturbing me as I wanted to sleep more, so while I was pretending to sleep I turned around, which meant that I was nearly touching Tobias' lips. I just love touching them with mine as they are so soft and warm. He thightened his grip while pulling me closer to him, he opened his eyes, looked at me and winked, so I knew that he knew why I turned to this side I am now. We both closed our eyes again, we were getting even more closer to eachother like magnets, we were nearly touching until someone screamed and it had to be the annoying Nita. Tobias glared at her.

"What's wrong with you Nita? Why did you just wake us up?" I coldly asked her while she answered back: "everything is wrong with me. I woke you guys up, because you both were going to kiss eachother in your sleep." The gang looked at us, coughed or were laughing.

"Nita they were already awake, so they pretended as they were sleeping. They wanted to kiss eachother so desprately!" Will said while stating all the facts like a machine.

"Four and Tris we have to go to a special meeting. It's about your brother Tris." Eric said while his voice was slowly fading. I knew about what it was so I got up from the bed and ran out, so that I can save my brother from the evil clutches of Jeanine Mathews. Someone ran after me, that person was faster, so he blocked my way and said: "Tris you need to eat something at first and then we can go."

"No, I can't eat anything right now Four, Caleb needs me!" I said while he came closer to me, I wanted to open my mouth and say something, but he didn't let me as he pushed a piece of chocolate into my mouth. Whenever I wanted to say something to him, he would feed me something and right now it was a piece of Dauntless cake, I just enjoyed eating that. Tobias looked at me, smiled at me and said: "you would be a perfect Dauntless in te near future."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You parents aloud me to date you, but..."

"But what?" I asked him.

"One of us has to change factions."

"Maybe one day we will be able to date."

"By the way where's Eric?"

"He already went and told me that he was able to postpone the timing."

"So when's the meeting?"

"In half an hour!"

"Oh I need to get ready."

"Same here. You can get ready with me in my apartment and we can shower together." He said in flirty voice as well as he winked at me.

"Naah, I can't shower with you as it will lead to something else like..."

"Like what?"

"A water fight!" I teased him and he looked at me if I was crazy. So went to his apartment got ready and went to the meeting room, where all other faction leaders were waiting.

"Finally you both came. Where were you?" Jeanine asked us with evilness in her tone while the other leaders looked at us with expecting an answer except for the leaders, who knew where I was, so Tobias replied back: "in the infirmary!"

"What? Why?" She dramatically asked us, so I replied back by saying: "regular check up!"

"Okay so lets start with the meeting which is about Caleb Prior, who has gotten two girls pregnant." Jeanine said with a smirk, while dad asked her: "are you sure that he got two girls pregnant?"

"Yes, I am 100 % sure about that." She answered back while her smirk was growing, so I said: "but I don't, because I know about the girl he really got pregnant!"

"Who?" Jeanine mockingly asked while my smirk grew, so I replied back: "His long time girlfriend Susan Black. They were together since ages, they loved eachother, but couldn't be together as he chose another faction. They were so in love and I have seen the longing in boths eyes for eachother." Tobias smiled at the thought and I knew why as he was thinking about us, how it would be, if we were in a relationship.

"Then how did Cara Sinclair (AN: I don't know their surname) get pregnant?" She asked so Jack Kang from Candor said: "we can ask her, while we give her and Caleb Prior the Truth serum."

"Good idea!" The other leader and I said except for Jeanine.

"Okay that's good and then we can kill Caleb Prior, Susan Black and Cara Sinclair." She said and I angrilly said: No you cannot do that Jeanine, because killing innoncent children in their mothers' wombs is a sin and I won't let you do that!"

"You cannot stop me Beatrice Prior!"

"Yes of course we all will stop you doing that Jeanine." The other leaders said, so she was outranked.

"If you vote for killing them all then raise your hand." Only Jeanine raised her hand.

"If you are against killing them then raise your hands." Five Dauntless leaders, one Amity leader (has only one leader), one Candor leader (has only one leader as well) and 4 Abnegation leaders plus I raised our hands.

"I hate you all. Especially you Beatrice Prior!"

"We hate you too Jeanine!" We all said and then like air Jeanine vanished from the room.

"We need to keep an eye on Jeanine, she's getting crazier and crazier day by day." Johanna Reyes said and we all agreed. After we all were talking about putting Jeanine under the Truth serum would be helpful as we would know what her main goal is. Soon all the others leaders went, the only ones left were dad, uncle Max, Eric and us (FourTris), we all were here, but only physically and mentally we all were in our own thoughts. No one said anything and it felt really akward, so one after the other we went out to do our own work.

I was walking a little faster than I intended. Someone was walking towards me, I didn't see who, the only thing I notice is the pain, before I crashed onto the floor, like someone else, who was besides me. The only thing I see is black and then I don't see anything anymore as unconsciousness has over taken me, but before that I held his hand, iy was my Tobias' hand.

 **Spoiler of the day**

 **"I fade** **away while** **you** **have** **forgotten** **me** **in** **your memories!"**

 **Disclaimer:** **If** **you want to know what** **happened,** **then** **read** **the** **one** **line** **spoiler.**


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What actually had happened!

 **Hey Twistinians do you all wanna know what happened to FourTris, then you sadly have to read the evil witches pov:-(**

Jeanine's pov

Really I hate that Beatrice Prior a lot. What does she think of herself? There's surely something going on between her and Four. I can see it, the way Four protected her in the first meeting when she declared herself as the head leader of Abnegation. If there is something going on between them I can use it against them, as their relationship is counted as forbidden and it will be in my benefit. Thanks to my secret little helper, I waited until Tris and Four passed by me without noticing me and my helper. Then as soon as we could take the opportunity we hit them a few times with a metal rod and soon they fell unconscious while holding eachother's hand. The damage was done and maybe one of them will loose their memory, hopefully it will be Beatrice, as she is the only one, who can stand infront of me and intimidate me with her glare. "Thanks a lot for helping me. Erudite will reward you for it!" I said with a evil grin while my helper said and I thought that she is plain stupid: "I thought that we will only attack her, but not him."

"We had to attack him as well as he was with her the whole time." I said.

"Hopefully he won't be as hurt as her. I just hate the fact that he likes her, but not me." She said and I thought to myself that she could be useful for me, as soon as we heard that someone was coming we hid behind a pillar. When Eric saw both of them laying there, he called someone else to help him to take them to the infirmary. Soon a girl came, she carried Beatrice Prior while Eric carried Four. As soon as they were out of sight I went to the train tracks, so that I can go home.

At home I started planing the next step in killing the Abnegation and everyone, who comes in my way. I still don't get it why Andrew left Erudite and then got married to Natalie instead of me. I wished it would have been me, who could have been married to him and have his children. To be honest I like Caleb a lot as he does whatever you want him to do without asking any questions, but on the other hand Beatrice is quite the opposite of her brother with her stubborn nature and tendancy towards sarcasm. Maybe Beatrice doesn't like me, because she knows that I'm planning to kill all the people, who chose Abnegation especially her mother Natalie. It could be that she has an insider on her side, who tells her everything about my ultimate plan to destroy Abnegation. "I think I'm going crazy, because Beatrice Prior isn't as smart as I am, so won't be able to stop Abnegation from getting destroyed." I said to myself as loneliness is my best friend.

End of her pov

Back to the Dauntless compound where FourTris are getting operated. Starting with Max' pov

"Who the hell did that to Tris and Four?" I asked the gang and no one seems to have an answer. "We need to find out about this accident or planned murder as soon as possible." I said, but only someone's expression caught my eye and I knew that this person had helped to have them both in this state, because of that stupid feeling named jealousy. "What if we ask all of the people, who passed by that hallway, id they heard something." Christina said, but I didn't like that idea that much. We all were thinking about other ideas, but we didn't find any. "Maybe we will get a clue in the control room." Eric suggested, I liked the idea a lot, so I agreed with him. The doctor came out and told us what happened, but he couldn't tell us if any of them has lost their memories and we will find that out as soon as they wake up, which will be aproximately any minute from now on, so we had to postpone our plan for now. A nurse came to us and told us that FourTris are awake and are in the same room. We all ran into their room, where these two were doing something they shouldn't be doing. I closed my eyes like the others, as we were embarassed that we barged into their room, while they were doing god knows what.

"Ahhh!" Nita screamed out of anger and jealousy while tearing them apart. "What the hell. Who are you to separate me from my wife?" A angry Four asked her, it was so hilarious to see Nita's expression changing from jealous to shocked, just like the others, but especially hers.

"Baby, I'm sorry we shouldn't be doing that, because we both got hurt and I cannot cause more pain to you." Four said while he was looking at Tris and she answered back: "But I want a baby!"

"I think that they gave FourTris peace serum or another serum that I don't know the name off, so that's the reason why they are behaving like this." Like always Will stated the facts by analyzing their behaviour. "I think we should let them be!" I said while Nita protested: "but what if they start doing that again? That would be against the rules."

"So what, they like eachother and they will learn from their mistakes Nita. Whatever happens between them is non of your concern." I said while she kept quiet and I knew that I have to keep an eye on her. I can see that the gang doesn't mind the closeness between FourTris as they have accepted Tris as a part of them while the core exception is Nita, who cannot seem to stand Tris at all. We all left from the room, separated our ways and some of them went with me to find the truth out while the others went home or went to the dining hall to eat. When we reached the control room Gus was waiting for us and said: "I have good news but as well as a bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Zeke asked.

"The bad news is that someone covered the camera of that hallway with a piece of clothing, so we cannot see, who did what. The good news is that I have seen two people near that hallway waiting for them." Gus said with a smile saying good riddance to someone without him using the words. Then he showed us the video, we could see that it was Jeanine and as per my suspicion it was Nita. The guys weren't happy at all, but I calmed them down while I told them a plan how to trap her. They liked the plan a lot as they were smirking and then we decided to see what our little lovebirds are doing. When we came to the infirmary, Natalie, Andrew and Evelyn were outside the door of FourTris' room. "Hello Evelyn, Andrew and Nat."

"Hi." They answered back and then Uriah asked them: "why are you all outside of the room?"

"Because they were doing something we didn't want to watch."

"How do you know that?"

"We heard them!" Natalie answered back, Zeke and Uriah said at the same time, really my sons think alike to much and its disturbing: "oh. We accidently barged in this room while they were doing it."

"Shut up!" I whispered yelled at them, while Evelyn had a disturbing look in her face.

"My dear brother, you should control these little devils in that room, while we will control yours." Natalie said with a smirk, so we all went inside and FourTris asked respectively to eachother: "who are you? Why are you naked?" Shit that's gonna be a long day as we have to explain, who they actually are and what their relationship status is. "Guys calm down and we will tell you, who you both are to eachother." I said and the others looked at me like I'm crazy, but I just shrugged. "Call us when you both are dressed." I said and they agreed. I was next to the door and I heard them saying: "our plan worked Tris and now Nita will think that we both really have lost our memories."

"I wouldn't be able to stand if this happened, I fade away while you have forgotten me in your memories!" She said to him. "Yup we trully did a great job."

"I love you Tobias!"

"I love you too Tris!" He answered back and I decided not to tell anyone that FourTris haven't lost their memories as I feel they desserve a chance to be together. I can thank the stars for bringing these two together as the fire that ignites in them, makes them stronger and an unbeatable team. I went to the others and soon after that FourTris came completely ignoring eachother. The rest of the gang was here and looked at them with shocked expressions except for Nita, who was smirking to herself.

End of his pov

 **Disclaimer: The plot of this story still belongs to me.**


	14. Chapter 14: Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Our plan!

 **Hola Twisties how are you all? Did you like the last chapter? This chapter will be about the attack in the point of view of Tobias.**

Tobias' pov

After Tris left the meeting room I followed her out, we were walking together and from the corner of my eyes I saw Nita with Jeanine Mathews, so I knew that they were planning something. Through my eyes I told Tris about seeing them two together and she knew that we have to act notmally as if we didn't know that they were following us. As I had estimated the time of their attack, they slowly came towards us, one of them hit Tris a few times and the other one hit me, until we both blacked out, but I still could her what they said. I was hoping that none of us both looses our memories as I don't wanna forget the times I have spent with Tris, I cannot forget that I love her more than anything in this whole wide world. When I woke up I was in a room with Tris, who smiled at me and said: "we have to act like we are on something, because I know that Nita will come into our room."

"Okay, so lets make it look like we are doing it." I suggested, she glared at me while she was blushing. "No, eww." She said while I winked at her before saying: "oh come on I'm not that bad, we will be just kissing and making sounds."

"Still it's something I want to do it with my husband."

"So lets act as if we are married, when Nita gets jealous and asks us about what we are doing." I said and finally she agreed to it.

"Come here!" I said, she came to my bed and lay down next to me, we heard footsteps, so we acted according to our plan. When the door opened the whole gang plus Max and Nita were dtanding in the doorway, the expressions of the others were hillarious but the best one was Nita's.

Ahhh!" Nita screamed out of anger and jealousy while tearing us apart. "What the hell. Who are you to separate me from my wife?" I angrilly asked her, it was so hilarious to see Nita's expression changing from jealous to shocked.

"Baby, I'm sorry we shouldn't be doing that, because we both got hurt and I cannot cause more pain to you." I said while I was looking at Tris and she answered back: "But I want a baby!"

"I think that they gave FourTris peace serum or another serum that I don't know the name off, so that's the reason why they are behaving like this." Like always Will stated the facts by analyzing our behaviour. "I think we should let them be!" Max said while Nita protested: "but what if they start doing that again? That would be against the rules."

"So what, they like eachother and they will learn from their mistakes Nita. Whatever happens between them is non of your concern." Max said while she kept quiet. I can see that the gang doesn't mind the closeness between us as they have accepted Tris as a part of our gang while the exception is Nita, who cannot seem to stand Tris at all. I will make her pay for what she did. Soon they all went leaving us both together as we were tired, we fell asleep in eachother's arms.

A few hours later we woke up as we thought that Nita might be coming back, we made the sounds again, but then when her parents, my mom and Max came in we both said at the same time: "who are you? Why are you naked?" The elders looked worriedly at eachother after Max told us to get ready, so we talked to eachother. "our plan worked Tris and now Nita will think that we both really have lost our memories."

"I wouldn't be able to stand if this happened, I fade away while you have forgotten me in your memories!" She said to me. "Yup we trully did a great job."

"I love you Tobias!" She said with sincerety radiating from her body.

"I love you too Tris!" I said before I lovingly kissed her forehead. "We should meet the others, but we cannot talk to eachother until we are in our room without anyone else disturbing us." She said and I agreed even though I'll miss her.

We kept ignoring eachother to Nita's delight and the rest looked at us like they don't know us anymore. "The doctor told us that you both have lost the memories of the past few weeks. Meaning that you both have forgotten how you both met." Andrew said, but they don't know that I will never forget that day, when I met her and was spellbounded by her beauty. "So we thought that we will go to all the places you guys have been. So tomorrow we will start with, where and when you both met for the first time." Natalie said. "Then we will recreate the leaders meeting, where Tris introduced herself as the head leader of Abnegation." Max continued the next sentence for Natalie, I felt bad lying to them, but Tris and I want that Nita confesses her crime by helping Jeanine Mathews. "But why do we have to remember eachother?" Tris asked them and the gang answered back by saying: "because you both love eachother, your chemestry is rocking as well as perfect and you guys did the deed."

"What deed?" We asked at the same time and Christina answered back: "nothing, I think you guys were under a serum, so you both don't remember it." We both yawned at the same time, so the rest said that they are going home and we went to our room after saying bye to them all. Luckilly I was able to lock the door, Tris looked at me quizically and then she knew about what will be happening behind the closed door. In two strides I was infront of her and crashed my lips to hers, the kiss was full of passion, intensity and love. After we broke apart we smiled at eachother and then I said: "I cannot wait to have a relationship with you."

"Aren't we actually having a relationship already?" She asked me and I answered back: "nope, not yet. I want you, but you need to start trusting yourself and maybe then we will be able to have a relationship until then I will be waiting for you." I said. "Good night Tobias!" She said and I said back: "you can come here, because I need you you in my arms or else I won't be able to sleep."

"Okay I'm coming, but please don't do anything while I'm asleep."

"I won't I promise." I said while she came towards me, she laid down beside me, I covered us with the quilt, draped my arms around her waist, I kissed her neck and I could feel that she was shivering out of pleasure. "Good night my beautiful love." I said, she turned around, kissed my cheek and then said: "I will have a good night, because you are here with me."

"I will always be by you side."

"You know what, I should never have broken your heart."

"I'm glad you did, because our lucky stars have brought us together and now we are much closer to eachother than we were before." Soon our breaths became steady and we fell asleep. I promised myself that I will fight for our love.

End of his pov

Meanwhile Christina's pov

"Guys can you please excuse Nita and me as I need to talk to her."

"Sure Chris!" The others said, so I took Nita's hand and dragged her to an abandoned hallway. "What is it Christina?" She impatiently asked me, so I straightly asked her: "why were you so happy when you go the news that Four and Tris have lost the memories of eachother?" She thenrrplied back by saying: "because now I can make Four mine."

"Are you delusional or what Nita, can't you see that he loves Tris and not you."

"No, I'm not but you know what Tris and Four cannot be together as their love will be counted as forbidden!" She said before storming off and I don't why, but I have a feeling that she has caused the accident of FourTris. I went back to the gang and we decided to do a sleepover at Eric's place without Nita ofcouse.

End of her pov

 **Disclaimer: I hope you all are liking it, if not then please tell me why.**


	15. Chapter 15: Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Faking it!

 **Heyo Twisties are you ready for the next chappy?**

 **I would** **love to thank** **you** **all** **for** **2.485K views for the previous month.**

We were sleeping peacefully until a knock on the door woke us up, we scrambled around. Tobias went to open the door and uncle Max was here, he was smirking at us. He closed the door and he said: "I know that you both are faking your memory loss."

"What? "How do you know that uncle Max?" I askdd him and he answered back: "I over heard you conversation and I will help you guys in getting rid of Nita, but the problem is..."

"What's the problem?" Tobias interrupted him while asking. "The problem is that you have to fake your liking towards Nita." Uncle Max said while his voice was filled with something that I wasn't able to recognize. "I cannot do that!" Tobias said in his Four voice and uncle Max said: "you have to or else she'll realize that you both haven't lost your memories and she's gonna tell Jeanine about it. We have to trap them both in way that the web of our plan, so that it has a success and they cannot solve it."

"Good idea uncle Max, but I don't know if it will work as I will get jealous seeing my man with another woman." I said and Tobias asked me before winking at me: "your man?"

"Yes, my man!" I replied back but then he teasingly said: "we're not even together and you already called me yours. Am I an object? Because of what I know, you don't own me!"

"Then why did you both say I love you, whe you're not even together?" Uncle Max asked us while being perplexed. We both then said: "He/I said that we'll get together, when I/she start/starts to trust myself/herself again."

"I didn't understand anything. Can you please tell me the reason again?"

"I told Tris that we can start a relationship, but then when she starts to trust herself again." He replied back to my dearest uncle Max. "Great so maybe after the plan works out you too can, but don't get to naughty with eachother as I'm too young to become a grandfather." He winked at us, left the room ans we both were blushing profousingly. "Let's go to bed beautiful." He sweetly said and I answered back: "but in separate beds as someone may interrupt us, if we are not careful enough."

"Okay, but I'll miss you and your warmth by my side."

"Same here!"

We kept talking, teasing and maybe sometimes flirt with eachother until we both fell asleep.

The next we got woken up was because of the unexpected visit of Jeanine Mathews. I opened my eyes and she was "brightly" smiling at me and Tobias. "How are you feeling Beatrice?" She asked me with "concern" and I lyingly answered back: "like someone has wiped out my memories and replaced them with blurry ones."

"It's the same with me too."

"How come?" She asked slightly irritated by us, so he answered back: "the person, who attacked her, attacked me as well."

"I heard the rumors that you both were quite active in this room." She then said with the sudden interest in our love life and I angrilly replied back: "when I woke up, I was in the same bed as him as well as we both were naked, I don't know why and how. I don't even remember knowing him."

"Oh really?" A stunned Jeanine asked, while I was innerly smirking as I love playing games with her. "Yeah even I was confused as Beatrice was and in that moment her parents and my mom came in, because that's when they found out we both don't remember eachother." I knew that our acting was great as Jeanine believed us and I could swear I saw that she was relieved about our fake memory loss. "Okay, I need to go. Bye Beatrice and Four. Take care of yourselves." She happilly said, before going out of the damm room. I hate that woman so much, I would love to give her a Serum that's she would be in a simulation forever. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice anything at all. Some people were talking until someone shook me while saying: "Trissy." I immediately knew that it was Uriah, so I teasingly said: "don't call me Trissy ever or else I will lock you up in a room without anything."

"Food?"

"Not even food will be in that room."

"Windows?"

"Nope."

"Dauntless cake?" He hopefully asked and I answered back: "don't you get it when I say nothing."

"Noo. Please don't do that to your brother." He whined, Marlene went to him and said: "Baby, she's just joking. She wouldn't do that to you."

"Uriah are you sure that you aren't high on Peace serum?" I asked him while uncle Max answered back: "he was always like that and I swear it's not my or Hana's fault, that he's like that."

"Maybe you both were high on Peace serum while creating this idiot." Four said while siding with me, unknown to the others I smilled. "Lets go out and we will show you the place, where you both met for the first time." Christina said and Tobias answered back with no interest: "no, I don't want to go there as I want spend some time with Nita."

"What? Why do you want to spend your time with her?" Zeke asked him with an expression that he'll kill that queen of plastic on the other hand Four whose expression was unreadable as well as mine. "Don't tell me that you like that queen of plastic." Will dramatically said while Nita, who just came and now was glaring at him. "What did you just say?" She asked and I lyingly replied back, before anyone else could: "Will said that he is happy that Four likes you." Will looked at me and said thank you with his eyes, while Tobias looked at me with an are you serious expression and Nita was beaming woth happiness while the rest wasn't happy at all. I managed to tell him with my eyes that I didn't mean it at all, that it was a part of the plan. I conveyed my feelings for him through my eyes and he was doing the same. Our unspoken words were speaking their volumes. The rest of the world was blured, it was only us and nobody else. The way he was looking into my eyes was like he can read me like an open book, while he was unreadable for everyone else but me. "We managed to postpone the Truth serum schedule for Caleb, Cara and Susan, because of their accident." Dad said, who just came in and I asked even though I knew why: "why is Caleb going to take the Truth serum?"

"Because of Jeanine Mathews." That's all that dad said, before storming out of the room as he saw her here.

 **Disclaimer: What's gonna happen now?**


	16. Chapter 16: Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tired of Playing Games!

 **Hola Twisties! I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Special thanks to my Beta reader Chickenlover313 and guys do read her story it's outstanding and she is a wonderful writer.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

It has been two months since we faked our memory losses and it's getting on my nerve lately since I had to go back to Abnegation. I know that Nita always tries to get Four over to her place, so that she can have him for herself. Luckily, he always declines by saying he has work to do. The truth is that we secretly meet each other, whenever we can.

My trust issues as slowly going away. I trust my gut a lot more than before. It was right all the times I was trying to solve the mysterious deaths that Jeanine had caused. I have solved a few of them with the help of Tobias. We definitely got closer by and have formed a friendship that is way more than the "friend zone".

We went on a few dates at night as we have to be cautious about our every move. Uncle Max is always helping us, as sometimes I stay at his place when our dates lasts longer than planned. In the early morning when everyone still is sleeping, I sneak back to my place.

Jeanine is getting even more pissed that we still haven't "regained" our memories and that she can't kill Caleb, Cara and Susan until then. She even got us to come to Erudite to have some tests done. We were able to fake forgetting these tests, so that the results were false, thanks to Fernando, Cara's boyfriend.

Last week everything got out of hand.

Flashback about a week before

"I love you Tris," Tobias said before kissing me and I answered back into the kiss, "I love you too," After our kiss he went onto his knees and asked me, "Tris Prior will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, no." I say.

"What? Why?" He asked me while he was panicking, so I answered back, "You should know the answer to this question,"

"So does it mean a yes?"

"Yes, you dumbass!"

"Sorry, I should have known that was a yes." Then we started kissing each other. We couldn't stay away from each other and the way we attacked each other's mouth was hungry as well as passionate. He asked me, "Tris, how long do we have to fake it? And when I can stop pretending to love Nita?" Tobias asked. "Until we can stop Nita and Jeanine," I answer.

"Have you guys lost it?" Zeke asked us while he as well as the rest of the gang where coming towards us. "Yeah. We know that our attackers were Jeanine and Nita, so we acted as we're on something. We didn't do it, we just pretended." Tobias answers.

"Why?"

"Because we want to trap Jeanine in a way she cannot get out of it."

"You could have told us. We're doing something against Nita," Shauna said and we looked at them while our eyes were popping out of their sockets. "Damm that means Uncle Max planned something with you guys?!"

"Yup." Uriah said smugly, while popping the p of the yup. "So what have you guys planned? We can combine both our plans," Tobias suggested. "So what were you two both doing?" Marlene asks. So I told them that Tobias asked me to be his girlfriend and that we were solving some murder cases which have been happening in Abnegation. The girls squealed after they got to know about us and the guys man-hugged my poor boyfriend. He was getting squeezed to death so I said while I had some humour, "Guys, can you please stop hugging my poor baby?!"

"Sorry, but your baby was our baby first," Zeke and Uriah say at the same time, before saying: "Hey, you copied my sentence!"

"No, I didn't," They were quarrelling like school girls, before they started to punch each other, Their girlfriends tried to separate, but there was no use until I went to them punched both of them on their foreheads knocking them both out. The others looked at me with awe. "How did you do that?" Lynn asked me. I shrugged my shoulders while I told them that I actually trained for Dauntless every day and night, so that's why I knew how to knock them out. "Wow, my girl is too dangerous. I don't know how I will handle her," Tobias said while continuing with a mischievous voice. "It's getting too hot in here!"

"Haha, very funny Four, you just wanna be naughty with your gurl, but you can't!" Eric said with a small smirk.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Four says in a childish tone.

I then took some time before saying, "Okay, let's focus now. We have to listen to their plan and afterwards we can mix ours with theirs."

An hour later Uriah and Zeke woke up in each other's arms, their lips were barely touching each other's, which was kinda hilarious. They then screamed like girls while jumping up and down the whole time.

"Whatever happened in here, will not be discussed again." Uriah says seriously. He then walks to Marlene and kisses her passionately and before you know it, the same thing happened between Sheke. Lynn fake-gags. I mentally laugh. Tobias pouts at me and I shook my head while talking to him with my eyes: "Later I'll be all yours," He replies with his eyes before winking at me, "Then get ready to see my passion and love for you." Our eyes were talking to each other, but someone breaks our moment with a fake cough. I look at Will and he raises an eyebrow at us both. Our eyes talked again and tell each other simultaneously, "Seriously I want to kill Will for breaking our wordless eye to eye talk."

A few hours later, we had managed to make a new plan which was better together than separated. The funniest bit was that we're going to lock Nita in a room full of one of her worst fears. She's scared of butterflies. What the hell? To be honest, I cannot understand her fear. Butterflies are so beautiful and colorful. "Who the hell is scared of butterflies? What a pansycake," I accidently say out loudly, while the others just stared at me. "What?" I question. Zeke answers back, "You just called your man's Nita weird," then Uri asks me, "Are you getting jealous of her Trissy Poo?"

"Jealous of Nita. BS. Never. Four is mine. And don't you ever dare to call me Trissy Poo again or else I'll knock you out again," Tobias snorts after listening to my open threat towards Uriah, while Zeke glares at me before saying to him, "I told you Uri, that she'll say something like that,"

"I know, but I actually believed that she had a heart, but I have confirmed that she is heartless like Four." Tobias and I glare at him. "Excuse me?" Then I continued, "We're just stressed. Jeanine is annoying us both like hell. I'm sorry Uriah and Zeke but I can't deal with your guys' shit," I say coldly. I walk away, while Tobias follows me.

"Tris!"

I turn around.

"What?" I say.

"I'm sorry," Tobias says, concerned.

"It wasn't your fault. They're rig-" he just interrupted me with a kiss. "Tris, listen to me. You are not heartless, they were just joking with you. They really love you a lot." He says. While the words sink into me, I say, "Tobias, we have a problem and her name is Jeanine Matthews,"

"Why?"

"She is here, just like the other leaders, their family as well as they are waiting for us and Eric!" I blurt out.

"What does she want from us?"

"I don't know," I say. While I was thinking about the possibilities, we walk back to the others who look at us like we have seen a ghost. "Eric we need to go now!"

"Why?"

"Because our biggest problem is here."

"You mean Jeanine?!" He brought out of his lips with a shudder running through his whole body. The three of us run to the meeting room, when we finally made it. We were out of breath. "I'm glad that you three finally joined us." Jeanine knowingly says. I feel like she knows the biggest secret of my life and no she cannot ever know about it. "It's a pleasant surprise seeing you here Jeanine," Tobias gritted out with a fake smile plastered on his face. "So I'm here to tell you all something that I have kept hidden from you all-" Jeanine started to say and I cut her while I snort, "So you gathered us all here to tell us about your miserable life. It's not like I had something better to do than listen to y-" and this time she cut me by saying, "How dare you say that my life is miserable?! I still have more power than you little girl and I could ruin-" I interrupted her by scoffing at her: "so you are saying that you could ruin me? What a surprise? You are the one killing all the leaders of Abne-" she smirks at me and says, "Do you have any proof against me?"

"Yes we do," Tobias said before I could. Now she was the one, whose smirk left her and I was brightly smiling at her, which really meant better luck next time. "So I was saying before I got interrupted by-" she glares at me, but got cut off by one of the Dauntless guards, "Miss Jeanine Matthews and Nita Matthews are under arrest for the conspiracy of trying to commit the murders of Miss Beatrice Prior and Mr. Tobias Eaton."

"No! I didn't try to ki-"

 **Disclaimer: I know that I'm evil for the cliffhanger and I'm not sorry for that.**


	17. Chapter 17: Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Foul play

 **Hola Twistinians, I'm so sorry for being late as I had a busy week.**

 **So lets enjoy a normal chapter as Chapter 17 will shock you all to your wits😱**

 **There will be one sentence of the Divergent series.**

 **This chapter is gonna be a bit cheesy and I'm sorry for that.**

 **Please do vote on the poll for your favourite story, if you haven't?**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

What the heck Nita is Jeanine's daughter. I was glaring at that woman, while she was getting draged away, but something didn't feel right like something worse is gonna happen soon. The other leaders look happy as Jeanine won't be interfering our lives anymore. I looked at Tris, smiled weakly at her, she already knew that something was wrong, smiled back at me and then she mouthed a "later" to me. I nodded at her and was again lost in my thoughts.

After a long pause Jack Kang said: "So the the interrogation of the trio will be held tomorrow at 2 o'clock in the afternoon."

"We could also interrogate Jeanine Mathews, if you all want to?!" Andrew suggested and Max answered back: "not tomorrow as we have ask her some questions," he looked at Eric and me after we nodded at him, he continued: "before we take her to Candor to decide her fate there!?"

"That's a splendid idea Max, but make sure that you and the other Dauntless leaders spread some peace, before deciding something barbaric." Johanna Reyes said while we all rolled our eyes, because she called us barbaric, which isn't true at all. She called us "barbaric", because we know how to have fun and her peace loving hippies don't. I was on the verge of saying something, but Tris beat me to the point. "My dear Johanna, I know that your faction doesn't like Dauntless at all, but calling them babaric is a tad to much, be-" Tris got interrupted by Johanna asking her politely: "what do you want to say Beatrice?!"

Soon after that question there was a small pause. "I wanted to say that, because the people of Dauntless know how to live their lives to the fullest. When there's no risk, there's no fun." Tris said, while everyone was looking at her until Jack said: "I completely agree with Tris." Tris smiled at him before saying: "can I and Four talk to you Jack?! As it's kinda important." I looked at her like she has grown a second head and that's when she winked at me infront of everyone. The leaders of Abnegation and the people of Amity gasped, while the leaders of Candor as well as us Dauntless had a smug look.

After an hour the meeting finished, Tris, Jack and I went to my office, where we three discussed some issues. Jack agreed with our conditions and that he is gonna help us with it. He told us not to worry as he feels like the plan is going the work as it is a foolproof plan. I can say that Tris is a genius and I would have never come up with such a plan.

The plan was made and finally it was time for Jack to ho back to Cador. I do like him, but spending time with my girlfriend is what I yearn for. We bid our farewell to Jack and then he was gone.

I locked the door as soon as Jack was out of sight. Tris looked at me with intensity, I went towards her and said: "babe, you are a genius!" She looked at me and smirked. "How did you think about the plan?!" I asked her and she replied: "when you were busy glaring at Jeanine Mathews," then I interrupted her with: "oh." Soon after that she continued: "I still cannot believe that Nita is her daughter." I nodded my head before I exclaimed: "lets just talk about us." She came towards me, while I walked backwards until I had hit the wall, she blocked my way and hotly whispered into my ear something that I couldn't hear as her breath was tickling my ear. She started to kiss me on my neck and I groaned out her name. I must say that my girl is to wild for Abnegation. I stopped breathing. "Tris, please baby stop, I'm not ready for that yet." I said while recovering. "Okay if you don't want me to kiss you then I better should go home." She said while her voice was quivering. "I'm sorry Tris, but please stay with me," I requested while my own voice was trembling. "That's what I was intending to do,"

"So we shall go!?" I said while picking her up, so that she was laying her head on my chest, I know that she is listening to my heart beat, which is beating rapidly by now.

When I was near my second apartment, I told Tris to take the key out of one of my pockets. She took the key out, gave it to me and then she rested one of her hands on my chest. I opened the door, went inside, kicked the door and it shut itself immediately. I carrried her to the bed, I lay her down and started to take her shoes off.

"Tobias what are you doing?!" She asked me and I replied back: "you know what I'm doing mi amor." She glared at me, but I knew that she isn't angry at me and she's only pretending like she is. "Tobias why do you always make it hard for me and you know that I cannot get angry at you at all." She said thoughtfully.

"Because I love you Tris and I just to make you the happiest woman. I know it's kinda cheesy and all, but you are my world now. I just want to be yours for the rest of my life! You are the first person, who took my breath away! Even of I die tomorrow, I will know that I have lived my life and when I close my eyes I will see your beautiful eyes as well as your hypnotizing eyes." I saw that she was trying to wipe her tears away, so I went closer to her and wiped them away before asking her: "why are you crying mi amor?!"

"Because you are so sweet and caring Tobias, but to be honest I do not desserve someone like you, you are just wow, while I'm just the plain old Tris-" I interrupted her by crashing my lips to hers, while I said during the kiss: "I'm the one, who doesn't desserve you Tris, because you are more than just wow."

As we both were out of breath, we sadly had to stop our mini make out session. "Sometimes I think that you are dream and when I will wake up, I'm going to die alone in some corner!?" She wanted to say something else, but I stopped her by saying: _"You die, I die!"_

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the Divergent series.**


	18. Chapter 18: Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Fight for love

 **Heyo Twistinians I'm back with the surprise chapter.**

 **I hope you all will like it, maybe some bits of the prologue will be in this chapter, who knows.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

"I now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!?" The priest said, Tris and I got closer and then I just smashed my lips to hers. My mother and her parents were there, they were happy seeing us getting married.

"Wow, wow wait a minute, how did that happen?!" I asked the person that has writen this. "You know what Tobias, we should do a flashback and then you will probably see, what actually had happened and how you got married to Tris." She answered back and I just glared at her. She glared back at me, but her glare wasn't even scary and then she smiled at me evily. She came closer to me and injected me with a royal blue coloured serum, so I asked her: "what did you inject me with?"

"It's a flashback serum, it will take you back to the events of yesterday night as well as what happened today. You will be in the flashback until you and Tris have gotten married. Be brave Tobias Eaton." These were the last words I heard, before everything went blank.

 **-Flashback of Tobias and still his pov-**

"You die, I die!" She looked at me, before tears were flowing down her face. "How can you love me so much?!" She asked me and I replied back: "I cannot express how much I love you Tris, but what I know is that I want to spend my whole life with you." It wasn't easy at all to tell Tris about my feelings, but I try to show her, my love with small gestures. "You won't be able get rid off me now Tobias as I'm here to stay!?" She exclaimed, while she pulled me into the bed, I laid down next to her and she rested her head on my chest. "Why is your heart beat so fast?!"

"Because it only beats for you my love." I replied back. She was laughing and then she said: "you are so cheesy Tobias." I winked at her while saying: "only for you," we talked for a while and soon we both fell asleep.

The next day we both woke up at the same time. "Good morning beautiful." I said huskilly. "Morning handsome." She answered back with a small smile. I kissed her before we untangled ourselves. She went to the bathroom and got ready to go back to Abnegation. She came out and said: "Tobias I'm hungry." I listened to it and asked her: "what do you want to eat?!" She then replied back with enthusiasm: "blueberry pancakes." I should have known it.

We both went to the kitchen, she started to make the dough, while I was preparing the blueberries for her. As soon as she was finished with the dough, I added the blueberries, then I put the pan on the stove and waited for it to heat. The pan was hot and I started to make the pancakes for us, Tris came towards me and hugged me from behind. "Tobias you look so hot while making breakfast!?" She exclaimed. "So I usually don't look hot?!" I asked her, while feigning hurt. "You usually are sexy, but not hot at all," she said before she winks at me. "You are the dead of me Tris." I groaned. "Then we are equels." Was her response.

After I had made a few pancakes, I served them to Tris and I poured some maple sirup on them. She happily ate them and I made some for me. "So Tris are you ready for today?!"

"Yes, I am and I cannot wait to see everyone's faces after that." She answered back. "Same here,"I replied back before continueing: "I think that the Pedrads will throw a party for us both."

"Or they will think that I'm pregnant." She said and I just answered back without thinking: "I wish you were!?"

"What does that suppose to mean?!" She growled at me, while her cheeks were pained red, indicating the fact that she is blushing. "I mean it Tris, I think you will look hot, while being pregnant."

"Shut up Eaton." She teasingly said. "Your wish is my command!?" I exclaimed and bowed my head down in a dramatic way.

We were silently eating our breakfast, then Tris thanked me for making delicious food for her and I told her not to thank me as it is a pleasure to make food for her. She kissed me and she seducingly said, that she cannot wait for tonight and I just know, what she meant.

After clearing up the table, she went back, I will see her in a 2 hours again and it makes me nervous as from now on everything is gonna change forever. I went to my room to take a nap and fell asleep straight away.

After an hour I woke, went to the bathroom, took a shower and then got ready. After that I went downstairs to the garage, where my car was. I drove all the way to Candor, where Jack was waiting for us.

After a long drive, I reached Candor, went to Jack's office, where Tris, her parents, my mother and Jack were waiting for me. "I need to show you guys something."

Jack declared and we looked ar him as if we were telling him to continue, which he did anyways. He connected his laptop with a projector to show us a video of my father.

"Hello to whoever watches this video,

You must know that I'm probably dead or fighting for my life. I want my son to know that I love him and that I want the best for him!? In my case I won't be able to see him getting married and I know the perfect girl for him, her name is Beatrice Prior but I call her Tris, because it suits her more. Tris is the only girl, who can save my son Tobias from the evil clutches of Jeanine Mathews and her daughter Nita. My only wish before dying is that Tobias and Tris get married within the next few months untill half a year!?" He was going to say more, but someone kicked open the door of his office in the main building of Abnegation. Marcus Eaton, you are under arrest for cold blooded murder of Jeanine Mathews daughter Nita." One of Jeanine's sidekicks said. "I never killed her!?" Dad exclaimed. "Yes, you did." Shouted an angry Jeanine, before pulling the trigger of her gun and that's how the video ended. The utter silence was making me go crazy.

Mom's face contorted to anger towards Jeanine just like mine did. Jack looked like he has just watched a movie full of cold blooded murderers. The Prior's were ready to kill miss. Mathews. "Tobias and Tris, you both have to get married today itself," Jack said and we all looked towards him, "because the half year ultimatum is going to finish tonight." We all were perplexed except for my mother, who said: "it makes perfectly sense. We need to get Beatrice ready, but we don't have a wedding dress."

"I had bought something for Tris," I exclaimed, "I hope it works out as a wedding dress!?" Now everyone's attention was on me. Tris smiled at me and I knew that it was a part of our plan. So I went to my car, took out the bag with the dress, went back in, then made my way towards Jack's office, gave the bag to my mom and she and Mrs. Prior took her to another room to make her ready for our marriage.

10 minutes later mom, Jack, Mrs. Prior and I were at the aisle, we were waiting for mr. Prior and Tris to come in. When they came in, I couldn't take my eyes off Tris, because she looked absolutely stunning in that white dress. The sides at the waist of her dress were cut out, but still her waist was covered with the lace of her veil. Someone had to cough, inorder to make me pay attention to the priest.

"Today we have gathered to bless Tobias Eaton and Beatrice Prior for the new step of their lives. Marriage is something that is pure between the eyes of the husband and the wife." He said then he was talking about marriage is one of the most important decisions of our lives and that we should cherish it with our whole lives.

Soon it was my turn to say something, I just say what's in my heart.

"I, Tobias Eaton am taking Beatrice Prior as my lawfully wedded wife. This marriage is a promise that I'm always going to be by your side, that I'm going to cherish all the moments spent with you and that I'm going to love you in hardship as well in the good times and I'm always going to be a loyal husband. You die, I die is a vow between us forever." I said while looking at Tris, who had tears of joy in her eyes.

Now it was Tris' turn.

"I, Beatrice Prior am taking Tobias Eaton as my lawfully wedded husband. With this marriage I will promise you that I'm going to be a loyal wife towards you Tobias, I am always going to be by your side no matter what happens between us, loving you in the good and bad times will be something that I will cherish forever. The vow you said is the vow that is going to bind us together for an eternity."

I slid a ring into her finger and she did the same afterwards.

"I now pronounce you two as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!?" The priest said, Tris and I got closer and then I just smashed my lips to hers. My mother and her parents were there, they were happy seeing us getting married.

 **End of the Flashback**

Finally I'm back to the real world. I then realized that I was still kissing Tris. After a while we stopped kissing and I rested my forehead to hers, while our parents and Jack were clapping their hands. "Four and Tris, you guys will be going back to Dauntless," Jack said, "I will call the other leaders and tell them that the hearing will postponed for tomorrow afternoon." We all agreed to that and made our way to my car.

At first we dropped off our parents and called Max to openly announce our marriage infront of the Mathews' witches.

On our way to Dauntless, we were speculating about the reactions of everyone. "I think Zeke's gonna faint after the announcement." We said at the same time and laughed. "Jinxed." It happened again, that we said something the same time. "Jeanine is going to say that we are lying about our marriage." I said. "Don't you worry about that," she exclaimed with a smirk, "because Jack has vidoed the whole marriage!?"

"Great! Nita is going to freak out, when she sees it." I whispered into her ear, earning a smack on my arm from her. "That wasn't nice at all Mrs. Eaton." I pouted at her and as an answer Tris said: "tough luck Mr. Eaton." We were continueing with our little banter, soon after that I realized that we were already in Dauntless, so I drove to the garage, parked the car and we both got out of the car. She tried to take my hand, but I lifted her up in bridal style and carried her into the compound like that. We heard the gasps, noticed the jealous looks of the girls and guys, saw some people, who had fainted as well as the outraged Mathews' witches.

"They cannot get married according to the rules their marriage is forbidden." Shouted an outraged Jeanine. As a reply I said: "who cares about the shitty rules and it was Jack Kang, who told us to get married!?"

"He isn't aloud to do that!?" Exclaimed the Nita. "Nita, he is a leader and he is aloud to do, whatever he wants to. There must be a reason, why got Four and Tris married." Christina said, while glaring at her sister. "How can he marry her?" Nita spit at Tris and I growled at her: "I married her, because I love her and it was my father's last wish, before he died, because of you and your freak of a mother." I was going away with Tris and then I heard someone say: "I don't believe you both are married," Jeanine stated, "but if you 'really' are married to her, then prove it by consummating your marriage with her!" I know it was a challenge and we were already prepared for it. "Challenge accepted." We said, while looking at eachother. "Are both sure," Max said, "because it seems to me like you both are getting pressured to do it." I scoffed at him. "She openly challenged us uncle Max." Tris said while pointing at Jeanine.

No one said anything and I knew that it was our cue to go to my and now officially our apartment. Marrying Tris was the best decision ever. We were silent for a moment and then I asked her: "are you sure you want us to consummate our marriage tonight?!" She was silent for a while until she replied back: "yes, but we don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I really do want to, but in a different circumstance than this as it is forced upon us." I told her and then she said: "I do agree with you Tobias and I want it the way you want it, but we don't have a choice."

"You are right this time we don't have the choice to fake it." In this case we both were hopeless, but Jeanine thinks that she can control us, but she's so wrong, because no one can break us apart.

After a few minutes of silence, we had reached our apartment, I opened the, closed it with my foot, took Tris to our bedroom and layed her down on it. Then I laid down on top of her and kissed her passionately. Admits the kiss she turned us around, while we were kissing and now she was on top of me. I kissed her neck a bit to hard, giving her a love bite. I don't remember what else happened, but what I know is that the passion has overdriven us in a way that we had consummated our marriage on our wedding night. We fell asleep in eachother's arms as we were exhausted.

 **End of his pov**

 **AN**

 **I know that you guys won't like this chapter, but I will try to make it readable for all of you.**

 **It is maybe the longest chapter, but I'm not sure though** 😉

 **It took me four days to write this chapter and now I'm exhausted.**

 **If you guys wanna kill me just go ahead with it.**

 **Lots of love Charms**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: What did I do now? Does anyone know it?**


	19. Chapter 19: Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Worst act of love, betrayal!

 **Hiya Twistinians, I think the title says it all. I hope you guys won't hate me as a major missunderstanding is gonna happen and everything will be a bloody mess for a few chapters. The whole prologue will definitely be in this chapter as a flashback written in bold and italics.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

The next morning, when I woke up, Tobias wasn't anywhere to be found. "Where the hell is he? Did the night mean nothing to him? No, I know that he loves me more than anything and that's why he was so careful. He was scared of breaking me." I said to myself while calming myself down. Soon Tobias entered the room. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning babe," I said, "do you still remember our conversation."

"Which one princess?" He asked me, while being confused, so I answered back: "the one where we talked about our love being forbidden!?"

"Yeah I do."

 **-Flashback of Tris-**

 ** _"Being a leader wasn't something I dreamt of, because I'm not a typical Abnegation girl!"_**

 ** _"Then why did you sacrifice yourself and became an Abnegation leader?" My forbidden love asked me and I answered bach by saying: "because Jeanine wants to kill all the Abnegation leaders except for my dad Andrew Prior!"_**

 ** _"What the hell is wrong with her?"_**

 ** _"Everything, that's why she killed your dad as he was the head leader and she thought that my dad will become the head, but I ruined her plan!"_**

 ** _"But why is she so obsessed with your dad?"_**

 ** _"Because my grandparents promised her that my father will marry her and even assured her that dad will stay in Erudite!" I replied back with a small smile._**

 ** _"How do you know all that?"_**

 ** _"Because my family isn't a typical Abnegation family just like yours. That's why your parents supported you when you choose Dauntless instead of Abnegation and now look at you, you have become one of the most important Dauntless leader!"_**

 ** _"But what about us Tris?"_**

 ** _"Our love is forbidden Tobias, uf anyone finds out about us then..."_**

 ** _"Then what?"_**

 ** _"They're gonna kill us!"_**

 ** _"I don't mind getting killed, because I will die with you Tris and that's what makes our life more beautiful!"_**

 ** _"You are insane Tobias!"_**

 ** _"Nope, I am insanely in love with you Beatrice Prior!"_**

 **End of the flashback**

"You know when you told me that you were insanely in love with me," I started saying, "my whole world stopped for a while and I didn't even answer back to you, but now I will and it's game over Tobias Eaton." His expression was so blank, that I wasn't able to read his eyes, because they always tell the truth. "You know what our marriage was fake!?" I screamed at him, while I was puttingg clothes on, I didn't notice that the whole gang was here. "What did you say?"

"The marriage was fake and that means that we are not married." I growled at him. The girls gasped at the revelation and I was waiting for him to explain everything, but he didn't. "For you everything was a game,"

"No, you are wrong nothing was a game for me."

"So tell me," I asked, "why did you betray my trust?!"

"I never did!" He lied straight into my face, so I showed him the video after our talk that day. He looked at uncle Max and emotionlessly said: "I can explain that." Uncle Max wanted to sy something, but I didn't let him and said: "there's nothing to explain."

"What about us?!" He asked, I must say that he has guts to ask about that. "There's no us!?" I exclaimed.

I went out of the room, he didn't stop me at all, I was going to run out of the door, when uncle Max stopped me. "Tris, this is for you." He took out something from his pocket. "What is it?!"

"Something you should open, when you are ready for it. Goodbye Beatrice, take care of yourself." When he said that, I realized, what he meant, he told me to go, start a new life, it should be away from here and that's what I'm going to do. I thanked him and went back to Abnegation.

When I reached my parents place, they didn't believe me that Tobias would do something like that to me. Evelyn was the only one, who believed me and she told me to that I should take a break from everything. Once in my lifetime I should think about myself. I packed some clothes and went to the Abnegation airport, where I will be going away from here forever and nothing can stop me. "Goodbye Chicago forever!" I know I shouldn't have lied to Tobias about our marriage as it is as real as my feelings for him. I will be bounded to him forever as Mrs. Beatrice Eaton.

 **Leap of 5 years**

The years without him were the worst years of my life and I'm 100 % sure that he has moved on, he must have. I was the only one, who was truly in love, he wasn't. I had Tori and Bud, who supported me here in London, they gave me a job in their Tattoo parlour, helped me with everything and they even gave me space to live.

A month after I came here, I found out that I was pregnant with his child. I never was able to move on from him. My son Theo is just like him, like the man I fell in love with. Someone called me and told me something that I never had expected.

 **End of her pov**

 **AN**

 **Sorry guys for what I did. As I said it was already preplanned even before I wrote the first chapter.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: Kill me now!**


	20. Chapter 20: Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Is it over forever?

 **Heya I'm back for ya Twistinians.**

 **I hope you all can forgive me for separating FourTris.**

 **Flashback will be written in bold.**

 **Without futher ado lets start the chapter.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Five years ago I let the love of my life go. Someway or the other the separation was needed as distance makes a heart grow fonder for the person, you truly love and that's why I let Tris go as she needed the break as much as I needed it. I will never give up on her, because I love her too much. Tris was the only one, who has completely stolen my heart even without trying. I still remember that day clearly after she left me.

 **-Flashback still in Tobias' pov-**

 **"What the hell was that?!" Christina asked me, before Max came back into the room. "Christina, I had a mission to do and in that mission I had act as if I'm helping Nita and Jeanine."**

 **"I do remember that, Max actually offered the mission to me, but I didn't take it." Eric said in a thoughtful way. "But now Tris thinks that you betrayed her and she wven videoed you with Nita!?" Shauna stated. "Man you have lost the girl of your dreams now." Uriah sadly said. "Yeah and of all the people he fell in love with had to be our cousine sister."**

 **"Hopefully she will realize how much she has hurt you Four." Marlene said and I disagreed by saying: "I have hurt her more than she hurt me."**

 **"She is just angry and when realizes that you weren't at fault, she'll come back to you." Lynn said, shocking all of us as emotion is a foreign language for Lynn. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?!" She sarcastically asked. "Because said something about emotions," Will answered back at first. Max came into the room and I asked him, "is Tris alright Max?!"**

 **"Yeah, she is fine, I gave her a letter and hopefully she will read it." He said with a sad smile plastered on his face. "What was the letter about?!" Zeke asked.**

 **"It is about our legacy and why Tris is the chosen one like Four!?"**

 **"What's a chosen one?"**

 **"Someone, who should be a leader, someone, who can destroy the evil in himself and in others."**

 **"What's so special about it and why are Four and Tris the chosen ones?"**

 **"Because it's a legacy of the Priors, Eatons and Pedrads," Max said, "there are always two, who are the chosen ones and they are destined to be together and no power can separate them."**

 **"That's all just bullshit," I exclaimed angrilly, "there's no legacy, that's all made up shit!?"**

 **"A legacy does exist Four and everything happened the way it was said years ago." Erill(Eric and Will) said and I must say that the bloody Erudites do know a lot about legacies and they're keeping it away from us. "I can't believe it, I'm sorry, but I can't!?" My phone rang and it was Andrew. "Tobias," a stressed Andrew said, "Tris is leaving Chicago and going away to another city."**

 **"Andrew, where is she going?!" I asked and he answered back, "we don't know, she just left for the airport."**

 **"Andrew she needs time, if I will go after her, she'll just get more angry at me."**

 **"I know that Tobias, she thinks that you betrayed her and I tried telling her the truth about mission," he sadly exclaimed, "but she didn't listen and said that she is going away for a while!?"**

 **"It's going to be hard for me Andrew, because I love her too much." I said while I was crying. "I'm sure that she will come back to you Tobias."**

 **"I don't know about that Andrew," I said, "but my heart will always belong to her and I will be waiting for her!?" He listened to me, when I poured my whole heart out and I know that he believes me. Before we ended the phone call, he said, "she loves you Tobias, keep that in mind."**

 **End of the Flaschback**

Andrew and Natalie do call me everyday to ask me, if I was alright. How can I tell them I'm not and that I miss their daughter a lot. My mom hates me as she thinks that I have driven Tris away from here. It is my fault, but she was the one, who decided to go somewhere else and live there. The past five years without her were unbearable, but still I lived for her. If she has moved on from me, I will let her go, like I did all these years ago, because her happiness is my happiness and I will happily live my life as I know that she has found someone, who desserves her more than me.

So much has changed. Her brother Caleb Prior is now the head leader of Abnegation, Jeanine and Nita were executed, the parents of Christina are getting a divorce as well as the mother of Eric is divorcing him too. Since Christina and Eric have found out that they are siblings a lot has changed. Every friend of mine are either getting married or having a baby.

Jack Kang called me today and told me to meet him in Candor as soon as possible. He didn't elaborate much, so I took the next train there and arrived there after approximately half an hour. I was walking towards his office and someone walked straightly into me, she was going to fall, so I caught her by her waist and a current was passing through my body. She opened her eyes and looked at me, before saying, "Tobias!?" I knew that it was her. "Yes, it's me Tris." At first we were lost in eachother's eyes and suddenly she started to glare at me. She was going to go, so I pulled her towards me, she fell on top of me as I had lost my balance and I just crashed my lips to hers. I missed her touch, her kisses and her, the most. She looks even more beatiful than ever. She has a tattoo of three Ravens on her collarbone. She got off from me, glared at me and asked me: "what was that for?!" I got up, went towards and whispered into her ear, "I love you Tris!?" I know she doesn't believe me, she went into Jack's office and I followed her. "Welcome back Tris and it's nice to meet you Four." Jack said with a smile. "So why are we here?!" We asked at the same time. "It's about your marriage as well as your status. So Four do you have another woman in your life?" Jack asked, so I replied back, "no, but if you don't believe me, I'm ready to go through the truth serum." Tris looked at me with a shocked expression, while Jack said, "okay, so it will be scheduled for tomorrow. So Four what do you feel about your marriage to Tris?!"

"What I feel doesn't matter, but what Tris feels, that does matter." I said, then I said good bye and went back home.

 **End of his pov**

 **AN**

 **Thank you my dear Twistinians for 92 reviews, for 4.6K views, to the 12 people for adding it to their favourites as well as to the 19 followers, it means a lot to me, I hope that you all will like the story and keep supporting me as it encourages me even more.**

 **Even haters are welcomed, because you all may hate my stories, but the truth is that it encourages me even more and it makes me love my stories more and more.**

 **Suggestions are always welcomed and apprechiated.**

 **Constructive critisism is welcomed as well as it helps me to do better the next time.**

 **Are you guys enjoying the story?**

 **Which one should I update next?**

 **Which character do you like the most in Forbidden love?**

 **If you haven't read my other stories, then please do read them and tell me what you liked about it and what not!**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: Tris is back in Chicago.**


	21. Chapter 21: Chapter 20 Part 1

Chapter 20 Part 1: Love, what have I done?

 **Hola Twistinians I hope you like it even though I had preplanned the seperation as well as the reunion of FourTris.**

 **This chapter will have two parts as it will be the longest chapter.**

 **In this chapter there will be a quote of an indian movie, I have translated it for you all and it will be in italics.**

 **For all Bollywood lovers, I think you guys will guess the right movie.**

 **Without further ado here is the next Chapter.**

 **-Tris' flasback as well as pov-**

A few days back someone called me and told me something that I never had expected. "Why do I have to come back Jack?!" I asked while being annoyed. "Tris, you have to as the last suspect hasn't gone through the truth serum yet," he explained, "because he wants to justify himself infront of you."

"Why does he want to do that?!"

"Because he is your husband!?"

"What why does Four want to do that?!" I angrilly asked and he replied back, "he wants your forgiveness, so that he can die happilly."

"What are you saying Jack?!"

"He is dying Tris with blood cancer."

"There must be a cure to that. What if Theo has it too."

"Who is Theo?!"

"Our son!" I bluntly stated. "So that means that you were pregnant with his child when you left."

"I wasn't at that time as I found out about my pregnancy a month later."

"Are you coming back Tris?!"

"Yes I am as Theo desserves to know, who his father is." I said and hanged up my phone.

After that phone call I couldn't think straight, so I just booked two tickets for Chicago.

Later that day I told Theo, Tori and Bud that Theo and I are going to Chicago. Tori and Bud were slightly shocked, so after Theo went to bed, I told them why I'm going back to the place, where I have left so many memories, the people, I love and a part of myself. That night I couldn't sleep as I cried for him of all people as no human being desserves to die like this, all alone without anyone knowing about that person's health. I may have to kill a part of myself to make his life memorable and hopefully we will find a cure for him. Maybe I should talk to Cara, I think that she might have the cure for it. So I will do it, when I'm in Chicago, I'll go to Erudite for that.

 **End of her flashback**

Today is the day when we will reach Chicago, I will go to Abnegation at first to meet everyone there and at night I will have a meeting with Jack and him. Tomorrow Theo and I will meet the rest as well as Tobias, his name brings back the good and the bad memories back into my mind, but now I have to be there for him, because I have realized that I cannot live without him even after everything that had happened between us. He is a part of me and I am a part of him (hopefully). I slept through the whole flight, which was good as I didn't sleep at all as I was doing my research for blood cancer and how to cure it.

Few hours later Theo shook me to wake me up by saying, "mom we are landing soon."

"Already?" I asked him and he answered back, "yeah as you were sleeping for almost 10 hours." Then I remembered that he was right. "Sorry baby I had a lot in my mind."

"It's okay mom. Can you please tell me a bit about my dad?" His question about his father always made me a bit nervous, but my boy desserves to know a bit about his dad, before he meets him. "Your father is a really great man, you look a lot like him, he loves us both a lot and he cannot wait to meet you." I know I lied a bit to him, but I couldn't tell him that his father doesn't have a clue about having a son.

Soon we did land, we retrieved our lugage and then we went through the customs. We waited a while for Caleb, who promised to pick us up. Soon he came and when he saw Theo, he was surprised, so he asked me: "Bea is he your son?!"

"Yes, he is!?"

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?!"

"Hey uncle Caleb my name is Theo."

"Lets go guys."

On the ride back to my parents place, I asked him, "how's everyone?!"

"They are fine, but Evelyn is still ignoring Four and he is trying to make it up for everything," Caleb said, "he visits Abnegation everyday, he helps Susan and I with our sons Alexander and Jerremy. He helps mom and dad a lot and he has become skinnier and skinnier."

"Who's Four?" Theo asked, so I answered back, "he is your father!?"

"But why does he have a number as his name?!"

"It's his nickname as he only has four fears and his real name is Tobias."

"I prefer his name more than his nickname. Can I call him Tobias?!"

"No, you can't." We the Prior siblings said at same time with the same voice. "You both are weird." He mumbled to himself before saying: "okay I will call him dad."

The rest of the ride by car was quiet until we had reached our destination. My smilling mom opened the door, let us in, my parents, Evelyn, Susan and I suppose his cousins were slightly confused when they saw Theo, so I told that he is their grandson, nephew or cousin. "Tris, he looks a lot like Tobias did, when he was younger." My mother-in-law said. "Yeah, now I can ses the resemblance too." My mom said and dad agreed. "So you are uncle Toby's wife." One of the twins asked, so I nodded before saying, "yes, he is my husband and I'm your father's sister." I said a tad bit emotionally.

After an hour Jack called me and I knew that it was time to leave, so I said bye to everyone and went.

When I had reached Candor, while I was going to Jack's office, I accidently walked into someone, I was going to fall, so he caught me by my waist and a current was passing through my body. I opened my eyes and looked at him, before saying, "Tobias!?" He knew that it was me as his smile grew, Caleb was right he is skinier than he was before. "Yes, it's me Tris." At first we were lost in eachother's eyes and then I started to glare at him. I was going to go, so he pulled me towards him, I fell on top of him as he had lost his balance. Suddenly I froze as he just crashed his lips to mine. I missed his touch, his kisses and him, the most. Whenever I thought about him, I felt his kiss on my lips and that's how I always fell asleep at night even after five years he still does have an effect on me. I got off from him, glared at the same time and asked him, "what was that for?!" He then got up, went towards and whispered into my ear, "I love you Tris!?" I know that he does love, but I acted as I didn't, after that I went into Jack's office and he followed me. "Welcome back Tris and it's nice to meet you Four." Jack said with a smile. "So why are we here?!" We asked at the same time. "It's about your marriage as well as your status. So Four do you have another woman in your life?" Jack asked and he replied back, "no, but if you don't believe me, I'm ready to go through the truth serum." I was so shocked that I looked at Tobias with a shocked expression, while Jack said, "okay, so it will be scheduled for tomorrow. So Four what do you feel about your marriage to Tris?!"

"What I feel doesn't matter, but what Tris feels, that does matter." He said before saying good bye. I stayed there listening to Jack, while my thoughts went back to Tobias, why does he want to prove himself innoncent? Does he think I can forgive him? I may do it, but I can never forget the betrayal.

After saying good bye to Jack Kang, I went back to Abnegation, changed my clothes and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up a bit earlier as I wanted to go to Dauntless with Theo, so that he can meet the gang and his father. I got dressed and then I woke Theo up, he got ready as well. Then we said goodbye to all of them and headed out towards the train tracks. "Mom where are we going?!"

"To Dauntless and we are going to meet your father and some friends there." I replied back and he happily nodded at me. Soon the train came I jumped into train with him and the we were talking about the friends he is going to meet, while we waited for our stop. As soon as the the stop came we jumped. Theo was a natural in jumping, then we jumped down one after the other. As he was a bit shy, he hid behind me, when he saw someone coming towards me. Hey and wow, what are you doing here Tris?!"

"Hey Eric, I'm back. Theo say hello to him!?" I said with a small smile.

"Wait a second who is Theo?!"

"He is my son." Theo came a bit forward and Eric's expression was priceless. "What I thought I was the first one to have a child, but Four again beat me to it!?"

"What?!"

"In my, Zeke and Four's initiation class, he said with fake tears, " I ranked second and Four ranked first."

"Where are you heading off?" I asked him and he answered back, "to the dining hall. Are you coming too?"

"Yes, we are uncle Eric." Theo replied back for both of us. "So lets go Four jr. or else your aunty Lynn is gonna kill me." So we went to the dining hall, when our friends looked at me, they ran towards us and engulfed me in their arms. "Mommy are you okay?!" Theo asked me as he saw that they all were crushing me and that's when they saw him. "Tris, is that your son?!" They asked at the same time except for Eric, so I replied back, "yes, he is my and Four's son."

"How does Four always end up beating us all?!" My both goofball cousins said at the same time. "Because I have something that you both will never have." Tobias said, who just came in, we locked our eyes for a second to long. "What is it?!" Uriah asked like a kid.

"Brains." He answered back with a small smirk. "Please excuse me guys, I began, "I have to talk to Four and I would love to introduce myself to all of your children." The other said that it's okay for them.

"We can talk in our apartment." Tobias said without looking at me, so I took Theo with me and we followed Tobias. We went to the apartment, where we had consummated our marriage before I left Chicago years ago.

I closed the door and that's when he looked at me and then at Theo he widened his eyes. "Theo can you please go to another room, so that I can talk to your father." I said while emphasizing the word father. There was silence between us until he broke it by asking, "is he my son?!"

"Yes, Theo is your son."

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He sadly asked. "Because I found out about my pregnancy a month after I had left Chicago." I answered back. "Tris, don't you think that I desserve to know about my son?"

"Yes, you do and that's why I have come back to you."

"Why now and not before?" He asked me, so I said, "because I would have f-" he cut me off by asking, "you would have what?!" Then I just said it without thinking about the consequences, _"I would fall in love with you again and you wouldn't fall in love with me again!?"_

"For being so deadly smart," he said, "you are an idiot, because sweetheart I always had and will love you." I couldn't register what happened, but I could feel his warm and kissable lips on mine. I surely kissed him back until Theo asked, "eww, what are you both doing?!"

"Am I not aloud to kiss my wife? Am I my little raven?!" He asked while being fake annoyed. "Nope, you are not dad as I want to spend some time with you." Theo pouted and he finally gave up by saying, "I'm coming buddy." When Theo went back to the other room, Tobias sneaked up to me and kissed me again.

 **To be continued...**

 **Disclaimer: What's gonna happen next? It's time to guess!**


	22. Chapter 22: Chapter 20 Part 2

Chapter 20 Part 2: Theo really?!

 **Heyo Twistinians, I'm sorry for what I have written and to the Guest reviewer, you're not first one to tell me that you are gonna kill and I'm sorry for that, but nothings gonna happen to Tobias as there's a twist in the story and I hope you'll enjoy it. So guys relax as really nothings gonna happen to him.**

 **Without further ado here's part 2 of chapter 20.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

Our mouths were pressed together, I felt a lot of emotions in that kiss with him. I know that Theo wants to spend time with him, but he just doesn't want to let go off me and to be honest, I don't wanna let him go and I know that we have to stop kissing eachother soon. I don't know why it feels like my whole life depends on that kiss. After we broke apart, I saw something I never had, he was in tears while he was muttering something. "Tobias,"

"Tris, I'm dying and soon I won't be there for you or Theo."

"You are not going to die Tobias." I said. "Yeah, I am!?"

"No, I won't let you die." I said. "But I am Tris," he said and I replied back, "you die, I die too."

"No, Tris you have to live for our son." He said, the tears just spilled over my face, I couldn't stop it, so I hugged him and he hugged me back. We both were mending eachother without words as it is the easiest way of communication, me in his arms listening to his heart beat and him kissing my forehead in a loving way. We were pressed together like pieces of a puzzle, just perfect for eachother. I looked up to him, kissed him with my emotions in display and he kissed back with same emotions. Our tears were mixing with eachother. "I'm sorry Tobias for what I put you through," My eyes said to his, "but why didn't you stop me from leaving?!"

"Sometimes it's better letting go of the person, you love the most, because they will the find their way back to eachother." His eyes replied back.

 **End of her pov**

 **-Meanwhile Zeke's pov (believe it guys)-**

We knocked at the door of Four's apartment with one arm or hand holding our children and waiting for someone to open that damm door. Soon the door opened and Theo was standing infront of us. "Where are your parents Theo?!" I asked with a sad smile and he answered back, "in their room." Then he let us come in.

There was silence between us all we heard FourTris talking emotionally and crying with eachother. "What's happening in there?!" Shauna calmly asked. "I don't know aunty Shauna," Theo said sadly, "when I went in there I saw mom and dad kissing."

"Maybe they are planning for another child!?" Uriah joked while he was holding his one month old daughter Red. Theo glared at Uriah, who was shrinking, because of it. "Four jr. you have the perfect glare of your parents." Eric said smiling brightly at Theo, who smiled back at him. "Yeah, but it's scary!?" Will exclaimed. "Not my fault is it uncle William?!" They made me!?" Theo flatly replied back, the rest of us was laughing, except for Christina, who was lost in her thoughts.

After a while someone else had knocked the door, I went to open it and dad was standing there. "Granpa Max!?" Theo exclaimed happilly before hugging him. I closed the door and then dad casually said, "I think it's time to tell them the truth."

"What truth?!" Christina asked as she was the only one, who didn't know about our plan to reunite FourTris. No one answered, so Theo simply said, "something that doesn't concern you Christina."

"Theo James Eaton," Tris angrilly said, "that's not how you talk to elders. Apologize to her now!?"

"No, I won't," Theo stubbornly replied back and he really is Four's son as he has the same stubborness of his father, "because she does not desserve it."

"What are you saying? Why don't I desserve your apology?!" A furious Christina asked. "Oh, now you are playing the dumbo Christina?!" Dad asked her. There was the long silence again.

"As far as I know, you are one of the traitors, Dad continued, "Theo never trusted you, so he didn't tell you about our plan." Four's eyes widened as he was shocked, so Tris took the opportunity and asked: "what plan?!" No wanted to teply as we knew that FourTris are gonna burst soon and everything will be a bloody mess.

"We had faked Four's medical reports with the help of Jack Kang and some Erudites." Eric answered back. "But what has our son to do with it?!" Four asked, so Theo answered back, "it was all my plan to reunite you and mom."

"So, because of you I thought that I/your dad had blood cancer" FourTris said with high pitched voices, "and that's a cruel joke."

"I'm sorry mom and dad, but it was Christina's fault," Theo said and oh boy this kid is more intelligent than us all even more than his parents, "that you guys separated in the first place." Christina paled after what Theo had said and everyone saw that there must be some truth in it. "That kid is lying." Christina screeched. "I think Theo's right." Will said, ouch that's a blow on Christina's face. "If you remember clearly Christina always tried instigate you against dad, as she wanted him for herself," Theo smartly said to his mother, "so that the only person in Christina's way would be Nita and she acted like she's on our side or on Jeanine Mathew's side, but she always was selfishly working for her own goals." Dad looked at him as he had spoken out his thoughts. Tris was thinking about what Theo had said. "I agree woth Theo and Christina has tried to make a move on me, but I rejected her everytime." Four said while Christina looked at him desperately, he paid no heed to her as his eyes were only on Tris.

After a few minutes Tris shouted, "why did you do that Christina, why?!"

"You act like you don't know anything.

"Yes, because I didn't know that my friend was making eyes at my husband, who clearly isn't interested." A disappointed Tris answered back. Four hugged her, she hugged him back and hid her face in his chest. We told Theo to look after the kids so that the elders can talk about everything else that she has done.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: Part 3 is coming soon and will reveal some truths.**


	23. Chapter 23: Chapter 20 Part 3

Chapter 20 Part 3: Truth hurts sometimes

 **Hola Twisties are you excited for the following part of chapter 20? The next chapter is gonna be fluffy, hopefully. Chapter 21 is gonna be updated tomorrow on my birthday;-)**

 **Without further ado here's part 3.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I'n still overhelmed with the fact that Theo did everything to reunite Tris with me and now she is here laying her head in my chest. Today she gained something and lost one of her friends at the same time. I cannot believe that Christina was the reason that Tris and I got separated. I glared at Christina, who winked at me, making my anger rise. "You knew, how much Tris means to me," I said while my anger was on peak, "but still you played your nasty game with us. What did you gain after separating us?" Tris looked at me, I saw the tears in her eyes, because of Christina, who was her best friend. I wiped her tears with my thumb and I reassured her that everything will be fine soon, hopefully. "Can't you see that everyone wants you Four?!" Christina asked me incredulously. "No I don't see it as I only my eyes on the only woman I want," I replied back making her wince as I'm glaring at her, "who is the mother of my child, my future children and she is my wife."

"I love you!" Tris whispered into my ear, making me shiver in delight and smile. "Ahem," Uriah broke our moment by asking, "what did Tris tell you?!"

"That's non of your concern Uri." Tris said glaring at him and he just said, "now I get it!?"

"Get what?!" Zeke asked. "That Theo has the glare of his mother," Uri said innoncently, "but the eyes of his father, making him a perfect blend of his parents."

"Go play with the children Uri." Marlene said to him, he pouted at her, but she glared at him and he went to the other room, while glaring at us all. Yup are you surprised that the funloving goofball Uri can glare too, but I'm not at all fazed by that.

After silence I felt agitated and asked Will, "did you know about your uncommited girlfriend being like that?!"

"Honestly I did not. When I saw her flirting with Al, I was ready to break up with her," Will answered back sincerely, "but I couldn't, because she was pregnant at that time." Tris then asked him, "were you in another relationship, before Christina?!"

"Yes, I was. Her name's Rain," he replied back with a longing look on his face, "she was the opposite of Christina in every way."

"Oh, come on," she scoffed at him, "I made you a favour in breaking you both up and same thing I was doing for Tris and Four." Tris went towards Christina and slapped her, before saying, "you didn't do us a favour, because of you and your bloody dead damm sister, I left the man I loved."

"You are being so dramatic Tris?!" I would love to kill that witch right now, right here. "You have no right to call me Tris, it's Mrs. Eaton or Six for you Christina," Tris mocked her, "you have to respect a leader's wife."

"Four and Six sounds so perfect." The rest said, while Christina had an evil smile on her face, which meant trouble is coming soon. She was going to attack Tris, so I said, "Tris be careful." I didn't have to say anything as Tris defended herself perfectly, then she punched Christina on a pressure point, knocking her out in seconds. "I think we have to make her confess her crimes in Candor." Max said. "Today Four's going under the truth serum, so maybe we could even arrange Christina's." Tris suggested and everyone agreed. We handcuffed her. Marlene said that she's going to stay here to look after the children with Uriah. We agreed to it and went.

In the garage Zeke took his car and took Shauna, Eric, Lynn, Max and Hana with him, while I took my car, in which Tris, Will and to my displeasure Christina were with with me. The car ride to Candor wasn't as long as it normally is, so we luckilly reached there without any problems. I parked the car and waited for Zeke to reach here anytime.

Finally after 10 minutes Zeke reached his destination too and went to Jack Kang's office. I knocked at the door and he let us come in. "So what brings you all here?!" He asked and Max replied back, "today Four is going under the truth serum and because of some occurance we found out that Christina Hernandez was working with Jeanine Mathews and her stepsister Nita."

"Is it that bad?!" Jack asked.

"Yes and she had something to do with Four and Tris' separation, so we want to know the truth." Eric said, while looking at his sister with utter disgust. To be honest I do feel bad for Eric as he loved her a lot and when he found out that she was his sister, his happiness had no bounds. I even feel bad for Will for putting up with her, for loving her, but I can see the regret in his eyes and I know that he loves Rain more than he ever loved Christina.

An hour later everything was prepared. It was my turn at first. I went to the hearing room where the quetioner was waiting for me. He wanted to inject me, but I asked him, "may I do it myself."

"Do you have experience with injections?!" He asked me while being perplexed. "Yeah I do." So he gave me it in my hand and I injected myself. "So my name is Nils and I will ask a series of question, while you are under the truth serum." He said and I just nodded. The serum was already working even though I'm aware of the serum.

"What's your name?!"

"Tobias Eaton."

"Your parents names?"

"Marcus and Evelyn Eaton."

"Did your father abuse you?!"

"No, he never did that."

"Then why did you choose another faction?"

"Because I had Dauntless and Abnegation as my aptitude test."

"Where do your loyalties lie in?!"

"In Dauntless and with the people, who were against Jeanine Mathews. My loyalties lie in humanity."

"Are you married?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you have an affair with Nita Mathews or Christina Hernandez?!"

"No, I never had an affair with Nita neither with Christina. I had a mission to do and that was gaining Nita's trust, so that I find out about their plans."

"What plans?!"

"How they want to destroy Abnegation!?"

"So did you find out anything?!"

"Yes, I did!"

"What?!"

"That Jeanine Mathews had killed all the head leaders of Abnegation before Beatrice Prior, who is my wife. Jeanine Mathews was obsessed about Andrew Prior, who was a great friend of hers once, who choose Abnegation, because he fell in love with with Natalie Pedrad."

"So Jeanine was trying to destroy Abnegation as Andrew Prior choose someone else over her?!"

"Yes."

"Thank you fo your honesty Mr. Eaton!?" Everyone said, so I went towards Tris, who invited me me into her arms and I hugged her. "After the 10 minutes break we will have the hearing of Christina Hernandez." Jack announced.

A minute after the announcement Tris looked at me like she wants to say something, but she decided against it. "Tris what's wrong?!"

"I'm sorry Tobias, that I called you a betrayer, when you weren't one and were doing your work." She said, while her head was hanging downwards. "Tris please look at me." I said but she didn't. So with my thumb on her chin, I turned her head upwards and I saw the unspoken tears in her eyes. "Tris, it's not your fault as you saw what you did and thought what you did!?" I said, while kissing the tears away from her face and then I crashed my lips to hers. "Tris after the hearing is finished, I have planned a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?!" She asked. "Not telling you anything as it's a surprise." I misscheviously said. "What about Theo?!" I replied back with a wink, "the gang will take care of Theo as they have a fear for Four junior."

"Yeah I can see that." She replied back with a small smile. I cannot get enough of this woman.

Soon the ten minutes were up and now we all will know what Christina has done till now or was going to do. "So lets proceed with the next hearing." Jack said and Nils nodded, went towards Christina and injected her with the truth serum, she was trying to fight it off, but she cannot as she isn't a Divergent. "What's your name?"

"Christina Paoula Hernandez."

"From which faction are and to where did you change?!"

"I was from Candor and changed to Dauntless."

"Why did you change?!"

"Because I hated Candor and I never fitted in there."

"Where does your loyalty lie in?!"

"My loyalty lies in my myself as I do whatever I want to."

"So what have done till now?!"

"I separated Will from Rain and tried to separat FourTris, but that didn't work."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because I wanted to feel superior over all of them and I wanted them to fear me."

"Why should they fear you?!"

"Because I wanted to take over Chicago and destroy all the factions, who are protecting the Divergents."

"The Divergents haven't done anything to you, then why do you want you murder all the innoncent people?!"

"Innoncent people my foot." She screamed, she was coming out of the truth serum and the decision was made by Candor to sentence her to jail where she will die a natural dead. I'm happy that she got the punishment she desserves. I really feel bad for Tris though as Christina planned to kill her as she's Divergent.

After everything we all went home, some of us were sad, some didn't know what to do and some were trying to cope with the truth.

When we were going out of the hearing room, Christina shouted at Will, saying that their son Jackson isn't his son but Al's. We all saw how heartbroken Will was, after finding out about her true clours.

When we reached home, the gang excluding Will were discussing how to make Will get over Christina and we all decided to take care of Jackson, giving Will time for himself.

After that I told Shauna to get Tris ready for a special date. She took Tris with her to shop clothes for it and I cannot wait to see my wife, when she's ready for the date I will set up with the help of Zeke and Eric.

 **End of his pov**

 **-Tris' pov-**

After everything that Christina had done, I felt lifeless like she took a part of me away. My worst mistake was to trust her and letting her instigate me against my Tobias. Shauna had taken me shopping as she was told by Tobias to do so. After an hour or so we had found the perfect dress. I got ready and she did simple make up for me as well as the hairstyle was done in waves as I know that Tobias loves my hair that way. I met Tobias on the way to our apartment, he stared at me the whole time, before saying, "wow babe you look so beautiful." I looked at him and saw that he was wearing a suit, so I replied back while whispering in his ear, "you look so hot sweetheart, I won't be able to control myself."

"Then don't!" He said. "We are going out, so I have to."

"Yes and sorry darling, I have to blindfold you for that."

"Why?!" I asked, he chuckled at me and then he said, "because it's a surprise." He blindfolded me and took me somewhere. Soon I knew that I was seated in the car and he or someone else was driving the car. I fell asleep and rested my head on his shoulder. I think that te journey didn't take that long as he kissed me awake. "Wakey wakey beautiful." He said with his velvety deep voice.

 **Disclaimer: See ya tomorrow;-)**


	24. Chapter 24: Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Surprise date!

 **Hola I'm back again. So this the chapter of the date.**

 **So what Tobias has written for her will be in bold, but when she interrupts him it will be written in italics.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

I opened my eyes and saw that my blindfold wasn't here anymore. Where's the blindfold?!" I asked him, he chuckled and said, "I took it off you as you were fast asleep and now my shoulder hurts, because of you."

"Aww my poor baby?!" I said with an annoying baby voice. "You are so adorable my guggu." He said as well with a baby voice. "Okay, okay guys stop doing that as its creepy and please no naughty business in this car, because it's my baby." My dear cousin Zeke said while fearing for his damm car. "Your baby is as ugly as you." I said, before he replied back sarcastically, "I love you too." I know he does love me like a sister, that he never had. Sure we are cousins, but I don't care as he is my blood and my brother. As soon as we got out of the car, Zeke drova away, but after saying, "have fun kids."

"We're not kids," I said, "but you are one." He muttered something and soon he was out of our sight. When I looked around, I saw that we were by the Ferris Wheel. "Ehat are we doing here."

"Here we had our first date as a couple." he said. "I came here with you to remecise that date as it was the first time our love had bloomed into passion. So I had the idea to write something for you!?" He continued after a short pause. "What?!"

"Something that is close to my heart."

"So please tell me, what you have written!?"

After that he went onto his knees and said, " **Tris, when I had laid my eyes on you, I was smitten by you, at that moment I knew that you are special and I wanted to make you mine. I'm sorry for being so po-"** I cut him off by saying, _"you never were possesive, but you were very protective about the people, you love."_

"The next time, you interrupt me, you will be punished Mrs. Eaton." He seriously said and I kept mum. **"I'm sorry for being so possesive about you. I never told you that, but you were in my fear of landscape and my fear was losing the people, I love, so naturally I grew more protective about you as I didn't wanna loose you."**

 _"You will never loose me Tobias."_ I said softly to myself. **"I never loved anyone more than I love you and Theo, he is a part of my soul just like you are. When you left me that day, you took a part of me with you, the part that has known the true meaning of love. Love is not about making love to eachother every day, but about trusting eachother, understanding the feelings of the other, respecting one another and falling for eachother in every aspect. So I always wanted to ask you something, but I never got the chance too. So here it is."** He said, then I saw that the lights on the Ferris Wheel turned on, I could see that the lights were stating a question: "will you marry me Tris?!" The tears automatically started to flow from my eyes, when I read the question three or four times. Tobias' smile dropped, when saw the tears and before he got up, I emotionally replied back, "Yes, I will marry you a million times, if I could." He smile widened, he got up, hugged me, he twirled me around while I felt like I was flying and I could see his happiness that knew no bounds. "You just made me the happiest man ever."

"But we are already married Tobias."

"I know sweetheart," he said, "but I wanted to have a proper wedding with you, with our families and friends." That's so sweet of him as our marriage was done in a hurry. "I always wanted that too!?" I answered back, he grinned at me and said, "I have known that since ages. When do you wanna get married?!"

"As soon as we can." Was my answer. "In April or in June?!"

"June would be perfect as the weather will be lovely at that time of the year."

"So June it is. Do you want a big marriage or just a small one with only friends and family." He asked. "A small one with our close friends plus family will be perfect. What do you want?!"

"The same as you." He replied back. "We can plan our wedding in a few months as I want to spend some time with you and if it is possible without any interruptions." I demanded. I was still in mid air, so I leaned down with my head and captured his perfect lips in mine. Our kiss was soft at first, but then the fresh air was suddenly getting hotter and hotter. I couldn't breathe anymore and it was happening to him too. As we were breathless we broke apart. We didn't have to say anything as we both knew the right answer.

"Tris," he said and his voice deeper than usually," I need to tell you something."

"About what?!"

"I need to tell you about my fears, so that you can understand about the fear of landscape," he answered my question, "so that you are prepared for the small test."

"So how does it work?!" I questioned. "You get injected by the fear serum, which activates the part of your brain which then shows you, your worst fears."

"That sounds bad." I surprisingly said.

"So my first fear was hights, the second one was that I have Claustrophobia, killing someone innoncent and the worst fear is about loosing the people I love and the worst part of that fear was loosing you Tris over and over again." He said after a pause, I saw the tears in his eyes and I slowly kissed them away. When I think about our relation, I know that there's trust between us, but sometimes it just goes missing and we end up hurting eachother.

 **End of her pov**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

"Today I confessed to her, what I felt all these years without her. I love her more than anything. Today I proposed her for marriage, I know that we are already married, but she desserves the whole world. When she kissed my tears away I knew that this time we will trust eachother even more. "Tobias the five years without you were unbearable, but I only lived for our son and for you as I always intended to come back to you."

"Why didn't you come back earlier?!" I asked her while I was hurt that she didn't come back sooner. "Because even after all these years I felt betrayed, she sadly said, "but now I know the truth."

"Thank god for that," I stated, "because living without you was like living without oxygen!?"

"You wouldn't be able to live without oxygen as you would have been dead by now." She seriously said and I casually answered back, "because you are my oxygen!?"

"You and your little imagination of cheesy romance is so overrated!?" She sarcastically said. "If you have forgotten that my second name is romance."

"So you are saying that my second name is cheesy?!" The way she said it was so hilarious and I just laughed, because of it. Tris pinched me while glaring daggers at me and because of her, I fell into the grass as well as she fell on top of me. I was holding her by the waist, while her hands lay on my shoulders and we were firmly pressed together. Now I was the one, who was glaring while she laughed at me. "Oh my god," she worriedly said, "I'm so sorry Tobias. The inpact must have hurt you." I calmly said, "no, the impact didn't hurt me, but now I have the most gorgeous woman on top of me and she's my wife." She just rolled her eyes at me and I know that she doesn't believe me. "I need to show you something."

"What is it?!"

"A surprise." I responded while she pouted at me, she looked so adorable. "You can pout as much as you like, but I won't tell you anything." I whispered into her ear, before I bit her earlobe and kissed her neck. "Tris can I blindfold you again?!" I aksed her and she nodded as answer, so I blindfolded her again and took her to the lake nearby. I opened her blindfold, so that she can see the surprise that I had made with my own hands.

There was a painting just infront of her, she looked at it, she saw all the details before asking, "who is this beautiful woman that you have painted?"

"That beautiful woman in the painting is standing right beside me." I answered, she looked around, but she didn't see anyone else and that's when she realized that I was talking about her. "How can you think that I'm beautiful?!" She questioned. "Because my eyes were always searching for you, only you as I have never seen someone as breathtaking as you."

"Don't flatter me so much." She shyly said. "I'm just saying, what I feel about you baby mamma." I went to the painting, I retrieved it and gave it to her and she held it, while admiring the painting. "I never knew that my husband could paint." She said to herself, but still I heard it, so I asked her, "did you like the painting?!"

"I don't like it," she said and my face fell and then she continued by saying, "but I love it as it is a fine piece of art just like you."

"Did she just wink at me?!" I asked myself on my thoughts. "Yes, I did." Was her answer and I looked at her with a perplexed look. "You said alound and mot in your thoughts. I hit my head on a tree and she was soothingly rubbing the part where it hurts. For a while I was lost in her. Her eyes were calling me in for a kiss, so I leaned closer to her, she leaned close until our lips touched. I know I shouldn't kiss her so much, but I can't get enough of her, she is the fire that keeps me alive. The way we are pressed together, I can feel her body heat and I'm sure that she can feel mine too. "Tobias, do you still have another surprise for me?!"

"Yeah, there is one," I replied back, "but I was hoping that we could stay here a little longer."

"Why?!"

"I'm not telling you anything." I sternly said as I was waiting for a message from Eric or respectively Zeke. We were sitting on the grass and enjoying our date without any words spoken.

After a while I received a message saying, "all done, have fun with your lady." I knew that it was Zeke that wrote it from Eric's phone. I didn't answer back. I took Tris' hand, I held and said, "it's time to go to the next surprise."

"Really?!" She asked adorably and I kissed her cheek after saying yes. "I'm nothing special Tobias, but still you are doing all this for and I really appreciate it. "Why can't you see that you are so special for me. You are my first everything and the life without you is not worth living for. I want to surprise for the rest of my life like that and love you like there's no tomorrow."

"I'm not worth it."

"Yes, are worth it to me." Hand in hand we went to our last destination for tonight.

The small hut for the next two days was decorated beautifully, Tris gasped looking at it and then asked me, "did you do the decorations?!"

"Yes, with the help of Zeke and Eric." I said truthfully. "I love it!?" She exclaimed, while hugging me tightly and I hugged her back. "Glad you love it my love."

"I would always love everything you do and make for me."

"Do I have the honour to make you mine?!" She kissed me and in between the kisses, she said, "I was already yours and always will be." These words were enough for me and to be honest I wouldn't like it another way. Before I met her, I never knew what love really is. Yes, I have seen my parents being in love and all that, I never truly did understand love and felt like it was overrated and boring, but now with her I know the feeling and do understand it as well. Finding true love is difficult, but not impossible. "What were you thinking?!"

"About love and the feeling of it is extraordinary." I said while being in deep thoughts. She kisses me again and then she said, "we should go to bed and sleep."

"What do you think about love?!" I curiously asked her. "I thought about it a lot and wanted to know, what the feeling of love is like, because of you I know it and I do understand it now." I looked at her as I couldn't take my eyes off from this woman. "Tobias is everything alright?!" She asked me with a concerned voice, so I said to her, "I wanna take our relationship a bit slowly."

"Why?!"

"Because I don't want to repeat, what happened that day."

"So what are we going to do?!"

"You can take the bed and I will take the couch."

"For what?!"

"To sleep as I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Babe, you won't do that ever and I need you to be by my side, even when we are sleeping." I take her hand and lead her to the bedroom which was decorated as well. In the middle of the bed, a letter was laid down there, so I took and read aloud, "hola lovebirds,

I want you guys to enjoy the whole weekend and hopefully, you guys will give us a surprise.

Lots of love Zeke, winkie, winkie."

"What surprise is that idiot talking about?!" She asked and I have already guessed about what he was talking about.

"He wants to have more nephews and nieces akka Four juniors and Tris juniors."

"That guy has gone nuts."

"Yeah, he has!?" I sadly said, because I think that she doesn't want more children, but I want to have more children. It feels like she knows that I'm a bit sad, so she ordered, "Tobias come to me!?"

"Why?!" I was a bit confused, so I asked her. She just grabbed my hand, kissed my neck and lips, while walking backwards, we fell on the bed and because of the impact it broke. We couldn't do the naughty deed she asked for. We changed our clothes and slept on the couch pressed together.

 **End of his pov**

 **AN**

 **So I had watched Adrift today and the movie was so sad that I cried. So for the people, who haven't seen it, please take a pack of tissues with you, you may need it.**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: I hope you all liked the last part of the chapter;-)**


	25. Chapter 25: AN

**AN**

 **Hey guys this is kinda serious.**

 **I'm sorry guys for being late, but I have less time now, so after next week my stories will only be updated on the weekends, but not every weekend as I have a busy year ahead of me.**

 **I promise that I won't abandon any of my stories.**

 **End of AN**


	26. Chapter 26: Chapter 22

Chapter 22: You are my strength

 **Hola Twisties, I hope you all will like this chapter, after all you guys know about the broken bed incident😇(I know, I'm a freaking angel).**

 **Without further ado here's chapter 22 with a lot of fluff (I hope so or else you guys are welcomed to kill me anyways).**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Sleeping on a couch is uncomfortable, but with Tris everything gets really comfortable. She is contagious and she is mine. She only has the right to do anything with me and it will be always like that. If she wanted to she could have killed me and have someone else as her lover. Sometimes I was scared that she is gonna leave for someone else, who is better than me. My thoughts were scattered around that I didn't notice anything around me.

After a while I felt a current passing through my body, when I opened my eyes, I realized that Tris had kissed my collarbone. When she looked up at me, I saw an innoncent look on her face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that!?"

"Shh, Tris you have all right to do that." I say while holding her in place, so that she lays on top of me. "I ruined everything for you and now we can't even sleep on the bed." She said with sadness evident in her voice as well as in her eyes, she was looking everywhere else but me. "Hey Tris, look at me." I softly said and finally she comprehended. I took all of my courage and kissed her with all my emotions I have for her. At first she didn't kiss me back, I wanted to pull away from her, but she didn't let me as she now was kissing me back. She was playing with my hair, while I was running with my fingers up and down her arm, trying to comfort her. Soon she had calmed down a bit. "Without you I was so lost Tris!?" I honestly said. "How?!"

"I started to take some leader missions, which were really dangerous."

"Why did you do that?!"

"I had a death wish Tris! Without you I didn't have the strenght to fight back a-" she cut me off by saying, "you should have fought back Tobias." I looked at her, then I continued with my sentence, "as you are my strenght, but you weren't here with me at that time!?" She looked at me with a frozen expression until she cracked out, while crying, "you know what Theo's first word was. The word was daddy," I looked at her with shock evident on my face and she continued, "he called out for you like you were the one, he needed the most. It felt like he couldn't live without his daddy. It broke my heart Tobias."

"Shh Tris, I'm here now for both of you and I want him to know that his daddy is proud to have him in his life. You are a part of me, just like he is." I said after kissing her lips lovingly. I wanted to show her that I'm always there for her and our son. "But if you don't love him Tobias, then what?!"

"I would punish myself for not loving my son, because he desserves the love and he never got it as I didn't know that he existed." My answer must have convinced her as she requested with a small pout, "can we have another child?!"

"I want another child too as I want experience everything you did with Theo."

"Should we start now?!" She asked with a wink, I felt bad by saying no as her face fell, but I told her the reason and she was really happy about it. "Then why are we here?!"

"Because we are going to the last destination tonight!?" I answered back. "So what are we going to do now?!"

"Fix the bed and maybe some naughty stuff."

"Like what?!"

"You're going to know it soon!" I said with a small and flirty smile and she smiled back at me with a shy one.

After an hour, we had eaten our breakfast, had changed our clothes and we were working on fixing the bed. "I'm sorry Tobias, because of me, we have to fix this."

"It's okay Tris. This bed is so ancient, I knew that it would give up someday and that day was yesterday." I assured her. "How do you know that?!"

"This is the place my parents met for the first time and fell in love with eachother. They were going back home from helping in the Amity farm as it was raining cats and dogs, they had to stay in this very small hut. My father slept on the floor and my mother slept on the bed."

"So the Eaton's have a lot of memories here!?" She stated the fact correctly. "Yes and mom gave birth to me in this hut." I said nervously. "Aww that's so sweet!?" She happilly exclaimed. "Do you think so?!" I asked with a raised eyebrow, before she replied back with a yes. As soon as we were finished fixing the bed, we called Will and asked him, if he needed something and how he is. Then we called Zeke, talked to him and Shauna for a while, then we asked about Theo, so they gave the phone to him. We talked with our son for an hour or more. Before we hang up on eachother, I told my son that I love him and am proud of him. Theo said, before hanging up the phone, "I love you dad. I love you mom."

"We love you too." We said to him and then the line went off. "Tobias, when are we going to the last destination?!"

"In an hour." Was my reply. She looked at me, I could see the excitement in her eyes and then she kisses me full on my lips. Soon we were making out.

After an hour, we were lying on a bed, hugging eachother, Tris was sleeping, while I was admiring her until a phone rang and sadly I had to stop admiring her beauty as well as she woke up. I picked up the phone added the speaker on the call. "Hello, what is it Uriah?!" I asked him with an annoyed voice. "Four it's important. I have the worst news for you and Tris."

"What's the news Uri?!"

"It is about C..."

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: You guys know the answer already, that I'm a freaking angel😉😇**


	27. Chapter 27: Chapter 23

Chapter 23: No!

 **Heya I'm back with a new chapter my Twistinians.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

"It's Christina, she has has broken out of the prison in Candor." Uriah squeaked out, I looked at Tobias, he looked back at me, while Uriah kept telling us that we cannot stay here as she knows, where we are. "How far away is she from us?!" I asked. "About 2 hours and we are trying to catch her, but we haven't had any luck in it." He answered back. After the short conversation, we both went to pack our clothes, we even showered together and then we wore clothes that were fresh, our romantic honeymoon was long forgotten, but they were still fresh in my mind as we just did do the naughty deed again, but this time in the shower, but a fast one. Now we were heading to Amity, which was actually planned for tomorrow, but we have to go there inorder to hide from Christina as she may not come there, because se hates Amity a lot. Candor has always hated Amity, not leaders, but their people. The Erudites only hated the Abnegation, because of their sole leader Jeanine Mathews, but from what I have heard, is that Cara and her husband Fernando are working closely with Abnegation and the relation between those two factions are getting better. I did it with a lot of help from the leaders of the other factions. I wish that our problems would have gotten less. I shouldn't have listened to Christina and because of that I had made the biggest blunder of my life. My thoughts were so deep that I didn't notice that I was actually had my eyes closed. Tobias kissed me, at first I didn't react, but after a while I did. "Tris, what were you thinking about?!"

"Just about life and that I never should have left you!?"

"Tris, don't be silly," He said, while he kissed my forehead, "you know that I love you and when you weren't here, I still had you by my side."

"Will you leave me, if you fall in love with someone else?!" I asked him, taking him by surprise. "No, there won't be any other woman in my life than you," he sincerely said, "but if I ever would cheat on you, I would be the first one killing myself." I know that he is saying the truth, so I said, "Tobias, I know that you would never do that, but I'm so afraid of losing you and our son Theo or even our future children."

"Future children, really? I love the sound of it Mrs. Eaton." He said, while pulling me closer towards him, he tried to kiss me, but I didn't let him. "You are so shameless Mr. Eaton."

"Me and shameless, never!?" He exclaimed playfully, before attacking my neck, cheeks and my lips with his featherly light pecks. This man is gonna be the death of me and I would love to die like that every single day of my life. "Babe, we're here." He said, then he helped me up and we jumped out of the never stopping train. Johanna Reyes was already waiting for us, with an huge smile plastered on her face. "Welcome to Amity Four and Tris, I hope you guys will enjoy your stay, here." She kindly said, we smiled at her and thanked her for letting us stay in her faction. She showed us around, then she showed us, where we were gonna stay and told us specifically not eat the bread as it contans the peace serum.

As soon as she went, Tobias closed the door and said, "we need to make sure that Christina doesn't find us or anyone else." I nodded my head. "We may have to use our weapons."

"But I hope that I don't have to shoot her." I said and he answered back, "maybe you have to as a part of self defence, because I cannot lose you."

"I know darling and I'll never leave you." He leaned closer to my face, kissed me passionately and in the end it led to other things. I'm happy to have such a great man in my life and without him my life would have been plain and boring. With him my life is colouful as well as adventurous and dangerous as society sees our love to be forbidden, but who cares as I'm only and he is only mine forever. Christina and any other girl can try to come between us, but our love for eachother will win every battle even the battle between us both. I fell asleep in his loving arms.

The next day we woke up, smiled at eachother and said good morning after a short kiss. I wasn't in the mood to go out, so we stayed inside, called our friends to talk about the Christina break out and then we talked to Theo for a while.

Later that day we cooked something, fed eachother lovingly, slept a lot as well as we were still very tired.

Soon the days had passed to months and the months to a year. There was no sign of Christina, so we decided to stick with our wedding plan. The gang helped us a lot in every aspect as well as our family members. Uncle Max decided to be the one getting us married. Aunt Hana said that she'll arrange the hall for our wedding and reception. Zeke chose the food for our wedding with the help of Caleb. UrLene are doing the decoration of the hall. LyRic are taking care of the children. Will got married to his first love Rain, they got married 4 months ago and are expecting their baby. But what about me? So the answer is that I'm pregnant and Tobias doesn't know about it yet as I want to tell him about my pregnancy at our wedding night, which will be tomorrow. I'm so nervous and excited as I will be marrying the love of my life. I know that we're already married, but I want to marry him again and this time it won't be a rushed one.

Tonight Tobias is staying with the guys plus the kids and I'm staying with the girls. Our girls gang decided to play candor or dauntless.

A few minutes later. "As I'm the maid of honour I will start," Shauna said with a wicked smile, oh no and then she turned towards me and said, " so my beautiful friend as well as knows as the bride Tris. Candor or Dauntless?!"

I said, "Candor."

"How many times have you and Four done the naughty deed?!" I then just said, "nope, I won't tell you anything," I took my shirt off and asked, "Lynn candor or dauntless?!"

"Dauntless." She said with a smirk. "I dare you to call Eric, tell him that you are pregnant and accuse him for being an... whatever you want to tell him." So Lynn called him, he picked up the phone, she had her phone on the loudspeaker, so that we can hear his reply to it. "Hello beautiful are you alright?!" He asked her and his voice was full of concern, "Eric, I'm pregnant again and that's all your fault, because you are an handsome idiot." It was quiet for a while until we heard him laughing and then he said, "You guys are playing c or d."

"Yes, we are." Rain answered back. "I'm coming."

"No, you're not." I said for the girls. "But I wanna see my beatiful bride." Tobias said like a kiddo. "You will see me tomorrow at the altar."

"Okay." He sweetly said, but I know that he was upset, so we all called it a night. I went to my bedroom, locked the door, soon after that there was a knock on the window and I already knew, who it is. I opened it for Tobias, to climb inside and he did, I closed the window again and that was to cue for Tobiad to push me inside the bathroom with me. I was so engrossed with Tobias, that I groaned out in frustration, when there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and Marlene was here. "Tris, I know that you are pregnant!?" She said, I looked at her and said, "what?!"

"Sorry it was a dare."

"Oh." I said out of relief. "Are you pregnant."

"No, of course not." After that she left, I closed and locked the door again. Tobias came out and asked me, "Tris are you pregnant?!"

"No, yes."

"What now?!"

"Yes, I am, but I wanted to tell you about it tomorrow night!?" I blurted out, he smiled at me and kissed my cheek, before huskilly saying, "I love the pregnant Tris a lot." We kissed for the last time, before we get married again.

 **End of her pov**

 **AN**

 **Guys please do vote on the poll for Sold to him and if you haven't read the story, then please do😚**

 **End of AN**

 **Disclaimer: I missed writing this story😍**


	28. Chapter 28: Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Trouble in paradies!

 **Hey guys/Twistinians I'm back after having an major writer's block for this story and hopefully you guys can forgive me for the delay.**

 **This chapter will be in Marlene's point of view and it's change to Tobias'.**

 **Without further ado, here's the actual chapter 24.**

 **-Marlene's pov-**

Today is the day, our beloved FourTris are finally getting married. Hopefully everything goes on well. No one knows yet, that Rain is my sister. I'm happy for my brother-in-law Will as my sister Rain is having their baby. They are both so ecstatic, but the biggest problem is that we still haven't found Christina yet and to be honest I'm scraed that something bad's gonna happen. I always had a weird feeling around her and she has time to time proven my feelings were right. I just wanna forget about her and enjoy the moment with my big and crazy family.

As this wedding is an interfaction marriage, a lot of leaders are present as well as the security is tight. I'm so happy, that I would love to burst out in happiness and enjoy the moment as life is so short and you never know, what's gonna happen next. I was walking here and there admiring the decorations and then I saw that my husband was struggling to calm our daughter Red down, so I went there and took her from his hands and Red immediately calmed down. "Mar, you are a life savior," Uriah babbled, "she just kept crying and I couldn't make her laugh!?" He poutes at the end and I just laugh at it. He looks at me asks me, "why are you laughing at me like that?!"

"Cause your face looks funny, when you pout like a kid." He glared at me and he still looked funny. "Didn't we do a great job in decorating this place?!" I ask him. "Yes, we did honey and hopefully my dear cousine and my dear cousin-in-law like it too." He answered with a big grin. I pinched his cheek and said, "I'm sure they will!?" Then I left to see, if Tris got ready or not. "Why do I have the feeling that someone's following me?" I just walked a bit faster, until a voice said, "Marlene, please wait." I turned around and saw that it was Four, who was following me. "Hey, Four what's up?!"

"Marlene, what should I say, that I'm nervous as hell and I don't know, how to react to what Tris told me yesterday night." He answered back without taking a breath. "What did she tell you?!"

"She told me that..."

 **End of her pov**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

I'm so nervous. "Oh come on Tobias, she already is your wife and now she is pregnant and you're marrying her again. Get a grip on yourself idiot." I said to myself, while pacing around uncontrollably. I was fed up sitting around in my room, so I went out and saw that Marlene was going to Tris' room and I followed her. She started to walk faster, so I stopped her by saying, "Marlene, please wait." She then turned around, saw that it was me and she looked kinda relieved. "Hey, Four what's up?!"

"Marlene, what should I say, that I'm nervous as hell and I don't know, how to react to what Tris told me yesterday night." I said, while being breathless. She looked at me for a while, before asking, "what did she tell you?!" I answered back, she told me that she's pregnant!?" She squealed out in happiness and I immediately regretted it. "Please do not tell anyone about it, not even Tris!?"

"Alright, I won't tell anyone my dear older brother!"

"Since when am I your brother?!" I asked her. "Since today and don't worry your secret is safe with me." She said happily and when I look at her, I think that she would perfectly suit into Amity as well as in Dauntless like her hubby Uriah does. "What are you thinking brother?" I answered back with a smirk, "I think that you would perfectly suit in Amity and your Uriah too."

"Hey, that's not fair!?" Uriah and Marlene exclaimed, I winked at them before walking away. I would have loved having siblings, but sadly my mom couldn't have another child or else she would have died. The saddest part of it was that my mom had a miscarriage and she bearly survived it, that's why scared about it, because it could happwn to us too, so we're keeping it a secret until the 20th week of her pregnancy.

In half an hour I will be a married man and this time it will be the way we wanted it to. Tris is gonna wear the wedding dress that our mother's had choosen for her. I'm sure that she'll look absolutely stunning, if I could, I would make love to her, but I don't want to hurt her and our baby that is growing in her womb.

The minutes passed away rather quickly and now it's my time to make an appearance. I waked towards the aisle a few minutes, before Tris would come out with her dad. I was ready in a royal blue tux with a white shirt and a red rose in my hand. When Tris will be brought to the aisle I will give her that rose as a promise to our marriage vows. I have prepared them and I can say them by heart, so luckilly I don't need a piece of paper. The music started and I saw my beautiful bride coming towards us with Theo in one hand, while her other arm is wrapped around her father's arm. She looked so breath taking in her off white dress, which was made of lace, silk and it was off shoulder, so I saw the ravens on her collar bone as well as the hickey that I gave her, which was on her shoulder.

After she and her dad had kissed eachother's cheeks, she came towards me, I gave her the rose and she held it dear to her life. As Jack Kang was the priest again, he just went to the marriage vows, than talking about the marriage itself. "So Tobias are you ready to tell us your vows?" He asked me and I nodded. "Stop right there." Someone angrilly shouted and I already knew that it was that cow Christina. She then shot a bullet up on the air. How the hell did she come here? Our friends, families and our guests stood infront of us protecting Tris, Theo and I. She looked at all of us wickedly. "I'm only here to kill the bride and no one else, so get out of the way."

"Never!?" Everyone shouted. "So be it and she ramdomly shot everyone, that came into her way." Will was standing infront of her and she shot him, disregarding the fact that he was her once upon a time boyfriend and she didn't even regret it or felt anything to do with sadness. "Oh poor Will you shouldn't have come into my way and now you're dead. Hahha." She laughed, Rain took a gun and shot her, the bullet wounded her shoulder, Christina was confused for a while and looked around until she saw that it was Rain, who had shot her. She shot Rain in her belly, killing the last remain of Will. Tears were falling down Tris' face as well as all the girls, except for Christina, who is laughing evilly. I took the opportunity and shot Christina's right hand as it was the hand she was using to shoot people. The gun fell out of her grasp, I shot her again and this time on her head. She crumbled down, I went towards Rain, picked her up and went to the hospital. Zeke took Will's body and took him there too. The reat dollowed in after us. We waited for hours and hours until the doctor came. "Are they both alright?!" A crying Marlene asked. "I'm sorry to say that we couldn't save both of them, I'm afraid." The doctor said. "How could you not save my sister, their child or her husband." She shouted angrilly. Tris ran towards Marlene and wrapped her arms around her, while both of them cried. I twas really heart breaking and I couldn't do anything to wipe away the tears from them.

Everyone was either crying or in a state shock just like me. I didn't understand the world anymore and I had lost one of my best friends, while the other one was fighting for his dear life. Yes, she even got Eric, but luckilly she's dead, I killed her without thinking about the consequences, I do regret killing someone, but out of defence or else she would have killed all of us except for me. That woman just killed an unborn child without hesitation.

We decided to bury Will and Rain's bodies on the place, where they were killed, we did all ceremonial acts and burried them, while saying that their souls will hopefully find peace, as their murderer is dead. We all went to the bar and some of us drank their sorrows with alcoholic beverages, while Tris lay her head on my chest and cried to sleep.

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: In the loving memories of the fallen heros of the day😭**


	29. Chapter 29: Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Just a dream (leap of four months in Forbidden love)

 **Hola Twistinians this OS is a thank you to all of you, because your support and love as well as the hates. Maybe some of you will hate me right now. So I'm saying sorry for that.**

 **This OS is a part of Forbidden love.**

 **The dream is written in bold as well as italics;-)**

 **Without further ado, here's the chapter...**

 **-The dream with Tobias' pov-**

 ** _I was standing on the aisle with Tris on my side. The priest was saying something about marriage as well as love. That marriage is a blessing to both families. I locked my eyes with Tris' icy blue eyes, she smiled at me, I smiled back at her. I was galling for this woman day by day. I'm the happiest man ever as I know that she is pregnant with my child. I'm hoping that it's a girl. When Tris locked her eyes with me, I mouthed at her, "you look absolutely stunning my gorgeous bride!?" She then mouthed back, "You, yourself look gorgeous my darling groom." I winked at her and I didn't care that anyone else saw it. My life only depends on her and our child. I'm so excited to know about the gender of our child, but sadly she won't tell me anything about it. I had closed my eyes with a small smile on my face. "Tobias James Eaton, do you take Beatrice Grace Prior as your lawful wedded wife?!"_**

 ** _"Yes, I do!?" Then I opened my eyes and saw Christina instead of Tris. Then when I looked around I saw her strapped on a chair as well as held her on gunpoint. My heart started to beat faster than it should be. They were going to kill her, so I said that I will marry Christina, even if it wasn't my intention to do. "I'm sorry Tris, I love you, our son as well as our baby a lot, but saving you is my main priority!?"_**

 ** _"I love you too Tobias, our son does too and our princess too." She said with a sad smile. I'm sorry, but I have to do that." I said. I fought the guy holding the gun, I held his arm around and shot Christina, but before I could shoot anyone else, someone shot me and then my Tris. We both died leaving our son as an orphan, while holding eachothers' hand. While having our last breaths we said I love you for the last time and that's how our eyes had closed forever._**

 **End of the dream**

After that weird dream I jolted up from my bed. I frantically searched for Tris and I relaxed, when I saw her sleeping next to me. She started to stir atound and then she saw that I was awake. "What's wrong Tobias?!" She asked me, when I looked at her I couldn't tell her about the dream, so I cried my heart out. She changed her position, so that she sat down and motioned me to lay onto her lap with her hand. So I lay there, then I looked at her swollen stomach, kissed it and one of my hands lay onto it while I felt our baby move in the direction of my hand. I cried out with happiness knowing that my wife and children are alive. I couldn't believe it and I thought that I was having another dream in one of those. I'm so confused that I told her about my dream. She looked at me with a perplexed expression, I have grown to know and love.

There was a long silence, our tears were flowing down, our breaths mixing with eachother and then I don't know how and when, but what I know is that were now kissing eachother. There was a thunder strike and suddenly our son Theo was at the doorstep of our room. He silently came into the room and lay down in between us, like he usually does. "Mommy and daddy, I'm so scared."

"It's okay to be scared my little raven!?" I said, while hugging both my son and wife carefully, so that I don't squeeze Tris' stomach. "Mom, how's our baby raven doing?!"

"She is fine."

"Okay, when will I be able to see her?!" He asked us innoncently, so I answered back, "in 4 months!?"

"Oh, I thought that I''ll see her/him soon." Our son said, before falling asleep. After him we both fell asleep too, while holding hands.

When I woke up the next morning, everything seemed to be different, lighter and more comfortable than the few months that had completely changed our lives. Christina was our main problem and now she is finally gone from our lives. She tried to kill my Tris twice, the day we were going to get married, but we couldn't, because of her. Now we will have to wait after our baby is born and then finally I can make her mine again even though she is already mine. Then when I looked around I noticed that my little raven was boring with his eyes into mine, with exact replica of my own. "Dad, I need to pee!?" He said with a small glare, so I replied back, "then go!?"

"I can't as your arm is around me." After he said that I let go off him and he ran into the en-suite bathroom. I really love him a lot and sometimes he reminds me of myself, but mostly he has the traits of Tris, more than he has from me. I cannot wait to see how he is gonna behave and react when the baby is here. I hope he is gonna be the loving and protective older brother.

After a long time I tried to drift off to sleep, so I snuggled closer to my gorgeous wife, who woke up, because of my movements. "Morning grumpy face." She happily said. I just glared at her and smirked at her at the same time, while saying, "good morning my round beauty!?" She started to cry, because of her damm hormones and pointedly said, "I know that I'm fat Tobias, but it's your fault." I looked at her and gulped, before saying, "no, you are not and no it's not my fault baby doll." I winked at her at the last part, while our son laughed at our interaction. Tris pouted at me like a stubborn child while I acted the same way, but with a playful glare. Suddenly I pushed off the bed and with a loud thud, I fell down, when I looked up to Tris, I saw, how she high fived my son and teamed up against me. "Ouch, that's not fair three against one!?"

"Oh my bad, I thought that it was three against four." Tris childishly said and I couldn't stop admiring her. If Tris would always behave childishly, then I want to have hundreds of children with her. I licked my lips. "Tobias, what are you thinking?!"

"Nothing." I answered back. "Oh really, you always lick your lips, when you're lost in your damm thoughts." How the hell does she know that I was lost in my thoughts. My confused face must tell her that I don't get it how she knows everything about me. "Tobias, I just notice a lot about you, so I know that you were thinking about something and I know that it's something to do about me."

"How?!"

"Because you are the only one, who I think about day and night, even when I was pregnant with our son." She replied back truthfully. "Eww, can you please stop with rom whatever it is," our son said, before continuing, "as it's annoying as you both are forgetting about your five year old, who is hungry." At the last part of his sentence he pouted at both of us after he had finished glaring at us. "I'm so sorry baby boy," I said, "what do you want to eat?!"

"You should know that dad!?" He replied back with a small smirk. "Okay, I'm on it!?" I said, before I went downstairs to the kitchen. I already knew, what my son wanted for breakfast, so I made a batch of chocochip pancakes as well as a batch of blueberry pancakes for Tris. As soon as both mother and son smelled the pancakes, they came downstairs like hungry dogs. "Dad I'm hungry." The young one growled. "You are just as impatient as your father, when it comes to food." My wife mocked us both. "And who's the one eating everyones' food?!" I countered back. "I'm so sorry, but I'm eating for four people, so it's natural that I get hungry a lot." She said angrilly. What we are having triplets?" I asked her while being perplexed. "Yes, we are having a family of six instead of four." Her response shocked me a lot as I thought that we're having another child, but three at once is a bit to much, but I know that we will be able to handle them. "So does that mean that I will have more than one sibling?!" Theo innoncently asked and we both nodded. He jumped up and down happily, singing some weird song and as soon as the pancakes were ready, he ate the whole plate of them. "Dad can I have more pancakes?!" He softly asked so, I just gave him two of them as the other two are for me. Then I served a growling Tris her pancakes with blueberries and even I ate a few of them. After we were finisehed with our breakfast, I started to clean up, until someone said, "yo, I never thought that Four would be the lovely housewife!?" I growled at the voice of Zeke, before mocking the laughing crew of him, Eric and Uriah by saying, "it seems like you guys are the baby mamma's of your children." The guys looked at me in disbelieve while Tris snorted at that. It seemed like the babies of them three agreed with me, as I

could hear the babish laughs while their fathers pouted like they had lost their favourite candy.

Soon Eric started cooing his daughter Macey, "don't listen to your big bad uncle Fouuur my baby girl, he is just jealous of me having you, my little swan."

Then Zekey cooed his son Acer, "my dear son don't listen to your favourite uncle Fo-" he was interrupted by a pouting Uriah, "hey I thought that I was his favourite uncle." Zeke ignored him and continued saying, "Four, because he is jealous of you being the best of all the children."

When it was Uriah's turn to coo his daughter Red, he tripped and he luckilly fell onto the sofa and then he started, "Red my baby girl, don't listen to any of your uncles as they are the dumbos here and your daddy is the best." Theo's face changed into amusement before he said, "no, my daddy is the best and you three suck."

"Theo," I said softly, "apologize to your uncles and please don't use the word suck ever again." Theo nodded and said sorry to them and they accepted his apology with a man hug. I'm happy to have these guys as my family and hopefully our family will grow even more and I wish Will and his wife Rain would have been here as they would have loved it here, a world without Christina. Because of her I lost one of my best friends, he was the one, who had protected and saved my wife and with it he sacrificed his own life with the life of his wife as well as his unborn baby, leaving Christina's son Jackson with his real father Al.


	30. AN

Heya Twistinians this my author's note for you all.

Firstly I honestly don't know what the hell Tumblr is, if I did, I wouldn't use it as I only use some social media apps and Tumblr isn't one of it. I only have Wattpad and this site.

Secondly I don't care if people bash as I already knew that it will happen again and it did. I was just supporting a fellow author, who has added the trigger warnings to various chapters and I'm stating the fact and for reference you guys can read for example Twisted return chapter 57. What I like about that story is that she's showing a part of the reality of life, which sadly is taking the innoncence of people, who do not desserve it. I have experienced it in a way and I don't wanna talk about it as it is in the past and it will stay there forever. If people think that I'm a coward than you are wrong as you cannot always stay in a bubble and someday you have to grow up as there are unfortunately so many sick people in this world.

Thirdly, if someone doesn't like the story than don't read it.

At last but not at least, I don't always have time to correct the grammar mistakes, I make as I write in my free time or on the breaks or I'm reading other stories and I promise that I will correct the mistakes as soon as I have the time.


	31. Chapter 31: Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The gender of the triplets!**

 **Heya my Twistinians! Are guys ready to know the genders of the Eaton triplets? I hope you guys will like it and maybe this will be the last chapter, so I hope that I can meet you guyses expectations and if I don't, then please tell me and I will try to rewrite the whole chapter.**

 **-Tris' pov-**

Since yesterday my husband has been acting overprotective towards Theo and I. The dream must have taken a toll on him and I know, how to tone down his overprotective behaviour, so I called the infirmary and asked them, if I could have an appointment with my gynochologist. They said yes, that's what I told Tobias and he seemed to relax a bit. On our way to the infirmary, we dropped off Theo, who was excited to stay with his bad, bad uncle Eric. Tobias held my hand and said while looking at our son and my stomach, "thank you very much Tris for giving me these precious little gems, I'll love and protect them until the day I die." My heart was touched by his words like always and I started to cry, because of these damm hormones. I hugged him tightly, while letting the tears fall, getting his tight shirt wet and I would love to rip it off him, but I won't do that in public or else the girls will go crazy. I instantly calmed down after I thought to rip his shirt off. Theo looked at us and said, "um, mom and dad, we are in public and people are looking at you like you both are gaga." Oh no, now our faction thinks that their most prominent leaders are crazy. Tobias then shouts, "what are you all looking at?!"

"Four, we have never seen you so affectionate towards your wife and our leader six! Neither have we seen you smile like a goofball." Amar, one of his closest friends said with a big smirk. "Uncle Amar."

Theo shouted happily, running towards him and then wrestling that poor man to the ground. "Hello little man! How are you? Where are you going?!" He enthusiastically asked our son. "I'm fine uncle Amar, I missed you. Mommy and daddy are going to the infirmary. I'm going to uncle Eric's!?"

"I missed you too baby Four. Why are you guys going to the infirmary?!" He asked us and I answered back, "we are going to

find out the genders of

"I think afondsmil"Weshould get going." Tobias said, Amar said bye to us, we did too, he told us that he'll take Theo to Lyric's place and we thanked him.

We silently walked to our destination and before we went inside, he came infront of me, took my face in his hands and then kissed me. "I don't care, if we have three boys or girls, I just want them to be healthy and gorgerous like their mom."

"You mean handsome and healthy like their father." He kissed me again and said, "no, I want them to be like you!?" I didn't complain much as I loved the intense Llook,Mhe was giving me. We finally walked into the infirmary, everyone greeted us and a nurse told us to wait for Doctor Meyer, her full name is Lauren and she's a friend of Tobias and she once confessed to me that she used to like him, but he never felt or thought about her, the same way about her. She was ds like a sister to him and he is protective about her. A few months back she tried to flirt with him infront of me, I was ready to rip her head off and Tobias was trying to hold back a laugh, I glared at him. I told her to back off in a nice way. She was shocked at first and then suddenly she saw Theo, who was coming towards us with ZekRiah. She looked at Tobias and Theo a few times until she realized that they are father and son. She apologized to us both and since then avoided flirting with him.

I was broken from my thoughts by her. "Hey Lauren."

"Hey Tris, how are you feeling?!"

"I'm fine thank you! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." We both say at the same time. She walks us in a room and I lied down onto the bed. I pulled up my shirt, she took her seat, took some gel and rubbed it on my stomach. It was so cold and it felt like I was getting tickled by it, but she was only checking everything out. "So from what I have seen you are having a boy and two girls. Congratulations," she hugged me after cleaning that gel away and whispered in my ear, "I'm so happy for you and Four!?" I then whispered back, "thank you so much, that's so kind of you Lauren. I hope that you will find love too someday!?"

"I hope so too." She said, before leaving the room to give me and my husband some privacy. "So have you thought about a name yet?!" He asked and I answered back, "the name of our son should be Marcus William Eaton. One daughter should be named Scarlet Rain Eaton and the second one maybe Liya Keira Eaton."

"My sweetheart I love the names of our children. I'm so happy, that you are naming two of our children with the name of the people, we loved and aren't with us anymore!?" A tear dropped from his eyes. "I named our son after your dad and Will, because they deserve to be honoured as well as Rain. Your father got killed, because he was in Jeanine Mathews way! Will and Rain died, while protecting us both."

"That's just you," he said with a lovely smile, "you always put or think about the others before you. You are more selfless than you think and that's one of your qualities that I love so damm much!" This man is going to make me more crazy than these hormones, I got up from the bed, tiptoed upwards until I reached his face and smashed my lips onto his. "Yeah, I know that we are making out in a room of the infirmary, but who cares? Really, you care? I don't, so get out of this room!?" I told our crazy author Charms, who loves to make appearances, whenever she wants to. "Bye bye FourTris, please make lots of babies." She told me and I glared at her. She looked at me like "really your glare doesn't scare me at all as I'm not a pansycake like Uriah or even Zeke." She was right again, she may have told me off, when I had left Tobias. "Tris are you sure you want to make love here?" My husband asked me, I nodded and everything went blank.

 **End of her pov**

 **Disclaimer: Not the end;-)**


	32. Chapter 32: Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Baby shower!

 **Heya Twistinians, I wanted to say thank you to you guys for everything and hopefully guys will like the last three chapters of this story. Finally it's coming to an end as I don't have any other twists and turns as well as FourTris are going to have their happy ending.**

 **Thanks for 9.9K views, it means a lot to me!**

 **If you guys want to ask me something just PM me or write in your review and I'll answer, but no personal questions like name, age and etc.**

 **-Tobias' pov-**

Tris is now 7 months pregnant and she looks so beautiful and adorable carrying our triplets in her womb. I'm happy that she's the woman carrying my err sorry our children. I was incomplete without her. Tris has changed my life in many different ways and we went through a lot, but our love and the trust we have, has kept us together. Theo, our son, who had made out of love was the reason that we are back together. He got everyone to lie to us that I'm dying, it was true though, because I became reckless without her, I was ready to loose everything, I had promised her parents that I'll be by her side always. Tris is the only person that can mend me and I mend her everytime, she thinks back to what happened to Christina. She had deceived us, by playing her role, given by Jeanine very well, in the end she lost and Our forbidden love won! I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the change, when I walked into our apartment. "Surprise!?" Someone shouts and than I realise that today is the baby shower of Tris, Marlene and Shauna as they all are 7 months and 8 months pregnant. Lynn's baby shower will be in three month to be precise.

In the corner of the sitting room, the kids are playing. My son seems to be hanging out with LyRic's daughter Macey, who is 2 years old now, she looks like Lynn, but has Eric's grey eyes as well as his blond hair, she is cute, but when she glares, she looks more like Eric than Lynn. Red looks like she is fascinated by everything, she is cute for being a year old kid, she is a perfect mix between Urlene, Acer is sulking around as he didn't get his favourite candy, he looks exactly like Zeke and for a 1.5 year old kid, he is extremely fast. The kiddos look like they're gonna fall asleep soon.

I look around for Tris as I haven't seen her since an hour, so I went to our bedroom and I can see that she is struggling to get ready. I slowly close the door behind me. "Tris do you need help?!" I ask her sweetly and she replies back, "yes, can you please zip up my dress?!" I walk towards her, where my beautiful wife is standing infront of a mirror. When I'm at her side I kiss her neck and say, after zipping up her dress, "I love you Tris," I slowly turn her around, look at her stomach, kiss it three times and say, "I love you my baby ravens!?" The whole time, she looks at me, while tears are running down her face. I'm scared for a while. "Are you upset Tris? Are you going to leave me again?!" I question her as I'm afraid that one day she's gonna leave me. "I'm not upset, I'm just terrified as I don't know, how I'm going to handle four children! It is scaring me Tobias. And to the last answer it's a no, I'm not going to leave you ever again!?" I wipe all the remaining tears from her face and smash my lips to hers. We break apart, to soon for my liking and she says, "I love you Tobias and our babies a lot!" There were no other words exchanged between us as we had left our bedroom and were going downstairs to the sitting room. "Took you long enough!?" Uriah complained. "Sorry, I was helping my heavily pregnant wife, whose carrying triplets!?" The guys look like "thank god we're not having three babies", while the girls are congratulating us. I get a chair, then I went to Tris, I lift her up and get her seated on the chair. She holds me back, takes my face into her hands, pulls me towards her, kisses me and that's her way to thank me. After a while she lets go of me and says, "I love you mi corazón!" I answer back to her with, "I love you too mon chérie!?" Uriah glares at us and I smirk at him. There was a knock on the door, I went to open it, saw that Caleb, Susan, their children, Tris' parents, mom and Lauren were here too. I was surprised and asked, "what are you all doing here?!"

"We're hear for the traditional Dauntless baby shower!?" Natalie replies back to me, while the rest just nods with big smiles on their faces. I let them in and close the door afterwards. Everyone greets eachother. All the parents sit next to eachother, Caleb and Susan join our group while their kids join ours. I look at my wife and I can see that she is getting emotional again.

"Can anyone explain the traditional baby showers in Dauntless?!" Mom asks, so Hana says, "as the tradition says, we always start with the soon to be mother, who's a leader's wife and in this case we have Shauna (yep Zeke is a leader too) and Tris," Natalie then continues, "as we have two pregnant leaders wives and one of them is a leader," Natalie got interrupted by Tris, who says, "I'm confused."

"Sweetie, you have to listen to what your mother and Hana, have said till now as there is another rule, that we have to follow!"

"Why do we have so many rules?!" Eric asks everyone, who are older than us. "Because in the second rule, we have to see, who's giving birth to more than one child and we have to ask the parents about the names of the children!?" Max answers back. "Who's having more than one child?!" Tris raises her hand and says, "I'm having triplets!?"

"Names of the babies?!" Andrew asks like a professional writer of certificates. "Our son's name will be Marcus William Eaton. Our two daughter's names will be Scarlet Rain Eaton and Liya Keira Eaton." I say with pride written all over my face as well as in my voice. Our friends and family gasps. "Tris and Four, I don't how to thank you guys for having your daughter named after my sister!?" Marlene said with tears in her eyes. "I would have named my children after the people, who are our heroes!?" My wife answers back with a small smile. They hugged eachother and sat down again. Than Shauna said that she's having twins, shocking our dear old Zeke, who was more pale than happy. "I'm having two girls and there names will be Anaconda Pedrad and Lizzy (shortened from Elisabeth) Pedrad. Anaconda must be Zeke's idea as he likes such weird names, while I think that Lizzy was more Shauna's idea of naming a baby and I quite like the name.

So when the ceremony finally started off with a game throwing knives at the husbands and who scores more than the others can make a wish and the husband has to fulfil it. As far as I know, is that all the girls are good at throwing knives. There was a tie between the three of them, so the elders told the girls to make a wish one by one. "I wish that Uriah and I can forget about the past and move on!?" I saw the tears coming out from both Uriah and Marlene's eyes, I didn't know that they were having problems in their marriage and it looks like everyone was taken aback by it.

After a short break Tris said, "I wish that I would have never left my husband, but now I want a tattoo to tell the people that yes our love was forbidden, but we still had a relationship and I'm glad that I'm his wife!?" Tris said in an emotional voice and I wanted to tell her that she should forget about the our past, when she left me, I've forgiven her for it and even forgotten it, so I said, "Tris I've already forgiven you for leaving as I already know that you are here to stay with me until the day we die. I do like the idea of the tatts and I promise you that we'll get it after you given birth to them!?" She nodded. Shauna then started saying, what she wishes for is, "that Zeke should stop being an idiot!?" We all laugh at her wish except for the said person, who is definitely glaring daggers at his wife!

 **End of his pov**

 **Disclaimer: I suck and I know it! Happy new year guys, I hope all your wishes get fulfilled and that you all have a happy year ahead!**


	33. Chapter 33: Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Evelyn's reaction!

 **Hola Twistinians, Evelyn's reaction about naming FourTris' baby Marcus William Eaton was requested by tlcoopi7, so I decided to write this chapter only with her reaction as well as in her point of view about everything, that has happens in her life until now and I hope that I can make justice to her character as well as you Twistinians will like it, if not then I'm really sorry! There are still two chapters left to like and maybe an epilogue!**

 **Without further ado enjoy the chapter.**

 **-Evelyn's pov-**

Whenever I look back to the past, I don't regret anything. As a kid I was great friends with Andrew and my best friend was Jeanine Mathews, which I regret a lot. She changed a lot, she became obsessed with Divergents and Andrew, she wanted to know everything and anything about the Divergents, she wanted to control them as well as Andrew and I'm glad she didn't succeed with it. That woman killed my husband for crying out loud! I wanted to grow old with him and now I'm all alone. Yes, I do have my friends, but not my family, my Marcus is dead, my parents hate me for choosing Abnegation instead of Erudite, my son's in Dauntless, is married, has a kid and another one's coming. So yeah, my life does suck a bit.

I hope the Dauntless leaders, Candor and Abnegation will succeed in uniting all the factions, so that unity and love can be prevail the hatred and as well as stop the Divergents of getting executed. There was a knock on the door of my house and when I opened it, I saw the Priors are standing infront of me, dressed up in their best clothing and I knew that today is the day of the baby shower of Tris, Marlene and Shauna, the three of them as well as Lynn are like daughters to me. The doctors in Erudite told us that we never could have any children as I would have miscarriages after another, but we never stopped trying. I wish I had more children, but Tobias was our only miracle baby. Two or three years after Tobias, I was pregnant again, but unfortunately I miscarried. I thought that Marcus would leave me, but he never did, because he loved me and our son a lot. He had worked hard for, only to make our lives a bit more colourful than grey.

I greeted them, then greeted me too, I told Them, that I should get ready, so that we can leave on time, they agreed and waited for me in the sitting room. As soon as I was ready, we left by car, that was send by Natalie's brother Max. We got seated into two cars, I was with Natalie and Andrew, who talked to me about happy they are for Tris and Tobias, I agreed to it and I was happy that they have found eachother again. The past six years Tobias was a shell of a human being, he was being reckless and it hurt to see my son like that, but I was angry at him as I had thought that he had cheated on Tris, while the truth was something else. They got back together and that's good as Theo deserves to have both parents with him. I love my grandson a lot, he reminds me of Tobias, when he was his age, that one was a little troublemaker as well as a smart one, just his son, who had tricked us in believing that Tobias was dying. He only did it to reunite FourTris and it surprisingly worked. The hardship in a relationship tests the love and the trust that a couple has for eachother and it makes them stronger while being united. I have seen it and it works wonders. I wish Marcus was here today, but I know that he is watching us from the skies and he must be proud of all of us. When someone you care for dies, that's when you realise how short life actually is. We arrived to Dauntless and trying to cover up my sadness with a smile.

Tobias was surprised to see us here, but he was happy that we came. He greeted us, we greeted him back, then came inside and greeted the others. We all sat down and the rules of a Dauntless baby shower was explained by Natalie, Andrew, Max and his wife Hana. So when Tris raised her hand and said that she's pregnant with triplets, I was momentarily perplexed about it.

After a pause when FourTris were going to announce the names of their triplets, I was rather excited to know, who they will name the triplets after. I'm going to have four grandchildren and I'm happy about it, because these two crazy lovers deserve all the happiness. Then Tobias said that they are going to name their son _Marcus William Eaton,_ I could barely breathe, they're naming their son after two heroes, one being my husband and the other being one of their best friends. I couldn't control the smile spreading in my face as well as the tears were falling down my cheek. And again I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't realise that most of FourTris' friends have left and only we the elders were here. I went to Tobias and Tris, who were holding hands and I hugged them both, then saying, "thank you for making me grandma again and thank you so much for naming one of your babies after Tobias' father!?" I had said into the hug. Tris was the first one to answer back, "Marcus was like a father to me and I want to remember that man, who had sacrificed himself to save Abnegation from destruction!" Tobias kissed her forehead in a loving manner. Now I can die happily, knowing that my son has found his better half as well as having his own little family. My vision was getting darker and darker until unconsciousness has overtaken me. When I opened my eyes I saw Marcus waiting for me with open arms, I ran towards him and hugged him. "Welcome home Evelyn." He said as he hugged me.

 **End of her pov**

 **AN**

 **Sadly Evelyn is dead! There should be moment of silence for her please! It's a short chapter as I didn't know how to convey her feelings, so guys I'm sorry.**

 **End of the AN**

 **Disclaimer: This was a sad and boring chapter:-( But I loved writing it, eventhough I cried writing it!**


	34. Chapter 34: Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Death in the family!

 **Heya Twistinians, I had an author block on this one and on When I had for so long that I had forgotten, what previous chapter/part was about. But now I'm back with this one and soon with Sold to you too!**

 **-Tris' pov for the last time-**

Evelyn fell onto the ground, her eyes closed and she was gasping for air, she was in pain and I was rooted to the spot. My stomach started to hurt and I fell onto the ground too. I felt my legs getting wet and I shouted over the commotion, "my waters broke." Eric reacted at first, he took Evelyn, then Tobias took me and I could see the tear stained eyes of his. They sprinted to the infirmary with us. Everything was hurting me, but I'm more worried about Evelyn. She needs to live, live with her grandchildren, her son and maybe me, if I don't die, while giving birth to the triplets. "Take a deep breathe and try to relax Tris!" I tell myself.

They took me to the hospital ward. I was waiting for the doctor to come. Tobias was too anxious for me, so I told him, "Tobias, it's better, if you go to Evelyn," he doesn't say anything, "she's your mother and she needs you more than me!" He nods and leaves for a moment.

When he comes back to my hospital ward he is a different person. "Tobias, what's wrong?" I ask him. "My mom is dead and I'm the the worst son ever."

"No, you're not." I take his hand in mine and say these words, making sure that he knows it. "You didn't know about her giving up on life. But she hid it, because she was hurting. She lost her soulmate, husband and the father of her son." He acknowledges the facts I was telling him and he agrees to every word, I say. A contradiction came and Tobias immediately called the doctor.

When the doctor came the second contradiction hit me. She then said, that I'll have the kids out of me soon. The first one was born and it was Scarlet Rain Eaton, she was really heavy, had blond hair and Tobias eyes, three minutes later Marcus William Eaton came to the world, he looked exactly like Tobias and Theo and at last, but not the least our youngest one came out. Our Liya Keira Eaton was a mix between me and her father. "They all are perfect," says Tobias, while he had tears in his eyes and silently weeped. That's my man, he can be strong as brick wall and show emotions as well. I smile weakly at him and say, that's what I thought, when I saw our son Theo, he was perfect to me and these three are as well. I just wish, I had given birth them a few days later."

"I know. One soul left this world forever and three souls were born today." I should have never left her. He deserves someone better than me, who wouldn't have left him like that and comes back with his child, he didn't know about. This man is a passionate lover and any girl would be lucky to have him and I'm the lucky one here. "Tris, I love you and never doubt that. I don't deserve anyone else but you." I feel drained, that I didn't notice that my eyes were opening and closing until Tobias tells me, "you should sleep, I'll look after our four children."

"No, stay with me and the babies please. Call our friends and let them look after Theo." I say weakly and he messages them all.

Ten minutes later they are here with Theo in tow. "Guys can you please look after Theo tonight."

"Sure we can." Zeke answers back with a bright smile. "No spoiling the kid, he already has everything he needs." He pouts but says, "okay mommy." Theo shakes his head and says, "and this should be a grown man, but acts like an idiot."

"This kid," Eric mumbles, "is for sure yours Four." My eyelids started to drop, I held Tobias' hand and soon I was in a deep slumber.

An hour or so later, I heard our son crying, I knew he was hungry, but Tobias didn't. He was trying to calm our baby down, when I said, "Tobias give Marcus to me," Tobias stiffens in surprise, he turns towards me and smiles, "he's just hungry. I should breastfeed him, before the other two wake up." He hands our son over to me as soon as I had opened one half of the gown. I could feel Tobias staring, so I ask, "like what you see?!"

"Very much." He answers back immediately before blushing. "Idiot."

"Hey, that's not fair." He pouts and sometimes he is as bad as Zeke, Uriah and Eric combined, which is hilarious but stupid at the same time. I smile brightly at him and say, "every man thinks that, so I was teasing you my dear hubby darling."

Our son had fallen asleep in my arms, so I gave him to my husband, who was ready to take him. He put him in the crib, when Scarlet started to fuss. So he took her, cooing her before he handed her to me. I fed her and here goes the same procedure. Liya was the quiet one out of all three, she was in that sense like Theo, when he was a baby. She didn't fuss much and happily drank her milk and soon after that she was asleep. "You are so amazing Tris, taking care of all of them at once." I take his hand and squeeze it. "It's, because I had the experience with Theo," he sadly smiles at me, "that you didn't have, but we will make it work together and you'll have your own fair share of experience with them." His smile widens. "How do you always know, what to say to me."

"I know you too well Tobias."

"That you do." He yawns and I say, "Lie down next to me. You haven't slept all day."

"It's okay, you need the rest more than I do."

"No, ifs and buts, you're coming to bed and that's it."

"Geez, woman relax. You are too demanding."

"And you love it."

"That I do." He agrees, I scoot to give him some place, he gets into bed and hugs me close to him, kissing my neck after saying, "thank you so much for making me the happiest man ever. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too and thank you for taking me back after everything I did to you. I hurt you, the most and still," I sigh, "here you are taking me back into your open arms." He kisses my cheek and says, "good night beautiful."

"Good night." I reply back. I fall asleep as soon as I feel the warmth wrapped around me. Tonight it's just about Tobias and my journey from lovers to marriage to separation, our union, because of our family and friends. Life is so unpredictable and we should live it, like it is our last one ever.

 **-End of her pov-**

 **Disclaimer: Only one chapter left and then comes the saddest epilogue ever. Love you all, thank you for your support and love.** **Don't hate me, but keep you tissues ready for the epilogue, cause I'm sure, I will be crying buckets.**


	35. Chapter 35: Chapter 30(Last chapter)

Chapter 30: Our love is forever (last chapter)

 **Hola my sweet and lovely Twistinians. I'm back with the last chapter and I'm quite upset, that this story is finishing, but every story ends one day and the day, I was dreading the most, is here.**

 **This chapter will have a small leap.**

 **-Tobias' pov for the last time-**

Tris, my children, my family and friends are everything, that I need. Here I was in the hospital, lying beside my wife. Today a lot of things happened, I lost my mom and the triplets were born today. I'm trying to sleep, but I can't. Tris is fast asleep, I have my arms lightly wrapped around her and she is leaning into me. Without her, I wouldn't be where I'm right now. Behind every man, there's a woman, but behind me there were three women, my mom, Tris and Natalie. They are my strength and now my children are my strength. Theo still has somethings, he won't tell me, but he tells Tris and she does tell me about it. He still is a bit shy around me and I'm sure he will open up to me too. Slowly my eyes closed.

8 hours later I'm gently woken up by Tris. "I'm hungry," she says. "What do you want to eat?" I rub the sleep of my eyes and she says, "whatever you find in the kitchen and the cooks give us for free." My wife does that sometimes in the mornings since the last few weeks, she then says, "I want Dauntless cake." I smile and say, "sure a whole Dauntless cake for you. Coming up soon."

"Thanks," she blushes, "I love you."

"You love me for the damm cake."

"That's so true." I then mumble, "I shouldn't have been one of the leaders."

"People would still love you. Whatever you would have worked as."

"Your wife is right," Eric says, while eating a bucket of popcorn, "everyone loved you during our initiation, some envied you, wanted to be you or wanted to be with you."

"How did you come in here?!" Tris asks. "I have my ways Mrs. Leader."

"Then what are you doing here?!" He hesitates before answering, "Lynn kicked me out of our apartment." Tris just laughs at that idiot, before asking, "what did you do?!"

"Called her fat."

"You did not just say that," I begin to say, when Tris interrupts me by saying, "you shouldn't call a pregnant woman fat. Lynn did a good job by kicking your stupid ass out."

"But last time," he says like a kid, "I told her the exact same words and she didn't do anything to me."

"Every pregnancy is different dumbass." Tris gave him a hard glare, I wanted to laugh at one of my best friends, but he gave me a look stating, "don't you dare," and Tris was like, "laugh my dear hubby and you'll get a reward." I wasn't able to decided between them two and luckily I was saved from them, when Lynn decided to enter this room.

Eric and Tris were too busy with their stare off. "Eri poo, where's my cup of tea, you promised to make?" An out of character Lynn asked with a pout. "Baby go back to bed and I'll bring it for you." He sweetly said and she disagreed, "No, I'm not leaving without you. I want you with me in bed, now!" She was now shouting at him. "I'm coming," he says, while holding his ears, "pregnancy sucks," he says and she gives him a stern glare, before replying, "if you talk like this, I want give you a baby boy or sleep with you ever again."

"That's not fair," he whines, while thinking of him and her not sleeping together anymore or him not having a son. He loves her and their daughter a lot, but sometimes he wishes, that he'd get some manly help. I know that guy to well to know, what he wants and wishes for. Sometimes it feels like, I'm living in his head.

Soon Lynn sees the bucket of popcorn in Eric's hand, takes it away from him and says, "you're not aloud to eat such fatty foods. I can't have you gaining weight and trying to protect our family." Tris snorts at my discontent friend. I don't laugh, because I know this feeling too well. "Eric, her hormones are driving her crazy. Don't take it to your heart!"

"Thanks bro," he nods, before leaving with his wife.

"You should have supported me," she pouts at me, "I'm your wife."

"So?"

"So you should be on my side."

"Always am!?"

"Not always." Great, now she is sulking. "Lets get you some food," I say and she nods.

 **-5 years later-**

The triplets are finally five years old. In this five years, I learnt a lot. The girls talk to much and both my boys are rather quiet. Natalie and Andrew are coming over to celebrate with their birthday with us, but before that, we will have a small ceremony remembering all the people we have lost in the past years. We lost Marlene as she gave birth to her and Uriah's baby, because she had lost a lot of blood. Uriah's not been himself since then, the loss of his wife made him go quiet. Only his children bring a smile on his face. Marlene was a like a sister to the most of us, she made all of us smile in a way or the other. I never feared death, but now I do, because no one knows, when it's gonna happen. Every death has matured all of us in some way. Zeke's gone quieter too. Tris is lost in her own world, the light in Shauna's eyes are gone, Eric is still the same, but Lynn's gone even more tougher and I have been promoted to head leader, so I'm constantly worried about everyone and being head leader means, that my responsibilities have changed and I have to oversee the initiation as well as change training every year.

Max retired last year and is helping Hana in taking care of Uriah and his children. Red's seven years old and acts just like her mother. Xavier, their son is a total mix of both. Everthings changed and we all are trying to live with it. I couldn't imagine living in a world without my family including the part of our family, who are already dead.

Theo knows a bit too much about, what has happened and he is trying to be more open to all of us, if he sees someone being upset or angry, he would walk towards them, calm them down with his words of encouragement, lets them talk everything out and there's a Dauntless man, who wanted to throw himself into the chasm, because he couldn't live with himself anymore. Theo is the Dauntless angel we all desperately needed and he's just ten years old.

I was in my office, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Lennox came in and said, "Four, I need to show you something."

"What is it Lennox?!" I ask with a bit of temper. "It's about, what had happened five years ago, I saw a footage and I think it is important for you to watch it."

"Show it to me." I demand and he does. I can feel the expression change in my face until I pale after seeing that bloody footage. "Sorry Four, I just wanted to let you know, that there's a killer in our faction. As you're our head leader, you have to make a decision!"

"The new rules say, that we won't execute the people, who commit crime, but they will be sent to improvement for the rest of their lives and that's, what we are going to do."

After Lennox had went back to his workplace, I went back home, thinking about the video and what I have to do. If this kills me, it was all worth it, because I can ensure that Tris and the children are safe.

 **-End of his pov-**

 **Disclaimer: The final conclusion will be in the epilogue and the video will be revealed as well as the two major deaths. I hope you all liked it and won't hate me after the epilogue, if you do, then I'm so sorry. I actually had the epilogue in my head already, so...bye!**


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

 **Alright the day has come, but guys no worries, because I still have a lot of stories to write. And here comes another and the last update on Forbidden love ever. Another leap and enjoy guys.**

 **-25 years later-**

 **-Theo's pov-**

"I'm kindly welcoming you all to remembrance ceremony for FourTris, their journey of love and togetherness." I say, "a few days back, we all lost Tobias "Four" Eaton, because of his illness." Then my sister Scarlet took over, "he was a warrior at heart and we will always remember him." Marcus and Liya talked at the same time as Scarlet, "our mother's dead was far worse, she was murdered, when we were just five years old. We don't remember much about her except for, what dad used to tell us and what Theo would always tell us. She was a warrior, who lost so much more than we know." We had taken a small break.

"Our mom was pregnant," the youngest addition to our family says, "when she died and the doctors could only save one baby and the other baby died, because that man had cut her open and stabbed it. I was saved," the crowd gasps as Serena Tris Eaton is talking about that dreadful day, she was just a baby, "but I wish mom was alive too." She is just 25 five years old, born five months to early and kept alive in a tube.

"Our Dad had broken down," Marcus says, "when he saw his wife, our mother dying and he couldn't do anything to save her. Seeing his little angel, who growing in a tube for five months and more," he continues, many people don't know the whole story of FourTris, "until she was ready to be taken home. Dad only lived for us." I then say, "he didn't want to become a monster like the man named Butterknife, so dad showed kindness towards him. But that man had killed our grandmom Evelyn by poisoning her. That's what was in the video, that uncle Lennox showed dad 25 years ago." People continued to talk with eachother, glaring at Butterknife, who was seated on one of the tables with guards around him. Our family should feel hatred towards him, but everyone just pities him. Because showing kindness is more important than being cruel, evil or wicked.

"Butterknife was obsessed with mom and he hated to concept of forbidden love, it was the forbidden love, that brought two factions closer." Liya says as she continues on with the part no one else wanted to talk about, "mom and dad had broken a lot of rules by meeting eachother secretely. But guess what?!" She asks them and nobody answers, so she replies back to her own question, "the princess of Dauntless and the prince of Abnegation showed us, how to love without being from the same faction." Everyone turns towards us and ask questions after questions and Serena answers back, "Yep, they both have royal blood in them, because of their family. If dad had stayed in Abnegation, then mom would have gone to Dauntless and still they would have been together as they were destined to be one another's soulmate."

"What did Butterknife do to your mom?!" Someone asks, "after mom told him, that she'd never choose him over us and dad or even abandon us all, she only lived for us and died to protect us." Scarlet answers back, glaring at Butterknife, who looks like he's gonna piss his pants. "Did he kill her?"

"Yes, he did, because he was so in rage that he didn't care about anything and anyone. He stabbed her with a butterknife in the chest, then ripped open her stomach and killed one of the twins, before stabbing her on both sides. She was barely alive." I replied back. Then they started saying that, "Travis Scott "Butterknife" should be executed." We Eaton's replied back, "no, he won't be executed, because the new rules of 25 years ago, are against execution. But he will be sent to Candor, who will give the truth serum, before he will get the memory serum and he will live in Amity for the rest of his life." They didn't seem to be happy and our family agreed to our decision saying, "everyone deserves a bit of kindness and he does regret, what he did and is trying to repent for his deeds. He has a long way infront of him and we are giving him a second chance." No one said anything, because they knew, they don't stand a chance of changing our decision and we are doing, what mom and dad wanted us to do.

As there weren't any questions, we went to other topics, that were lighter and managed to bring a smile on everyone's faces. We made a video of their lives, mixing every videos we had of them or our uncles, aunts and grandparents gave us. It was really sweet to see the not so subtle flirting of our parents or them making plans, that actually worked well.

Our family is here and alive, but the missing parts always will be grandmom Evelyn, grandpa Marcus, aunt Marlene and Rain, uncle Will, mom and dad. We all will always remember and miss them, but we all know that they have found happiness and peace wherever they are.

 **-End of his pov-**

Since 25 years, Tris, Evelyn, Marlene, Will, Rain an their baby were waiting for Tobias to come up in the sky. They wanted to go up into heaven with him and not without him. When the time finally came for him to reunite with the love of his life, the took it. 25 years without her were painful for him and vice versa. As soon as he came up, Tris ran towards him, hugged him and finally their lips met. "Our long wait has finally ended. You did a great job with children, I'm sure that they will be kind, honest, intelligent, selfless and courageous just like you were Tobias."

"No, they are just like you Tris. They're just perfect."

"I love you."

"Love you too." They hugged again, before meeting eachother's lips again. "Welcome son." His parents said and he smiles at them. When Marlene, Rain and Will walked towards them, Tobias teared up. The rest teared up as well.

Will was the first to break the silence. "How did you die Four?!"

"I had an illness, that in the end killed me off. I lived a life only for our family. I wanted to be with Tris and finally I can be with her. I'm sorry love," he says to Tris, "I wasn't able to save you!" No one else mattered to him, but Tris. "Tobias, my love there's no need to apologise. My time had come to die and now here we are back together. All those 25 years were worth it." He nods, she smiles at him, taking his hand and interlocking their hands. Will and Rain smile at that sight. Marlene smiles brightly at them and says, "that's true love. Forbidden but true!?" Evelyn and Marcus agree with her, while FourTris are lost in eachother.

 _The end!_

 **Disclaimer: Now I'm giving you all a chance to find and kill me;-)I cried writing this, but FourTris found their happy ending after their deaths!**


	37. Chapter 37: Special Epilogue

Special Epilogue

 **Hey my dear Twistinians, I'm back with this one, I know, that most of you hated, didn't like the sad ending of Forbidden love, so I decided to write another epilogue, which has a more happier ending than the previous one.**

 **I appreciate all the reviews and I wanted to thank one of the guest reviewer, who had reviewed this one yesterday, so here's the review, "well I didnt like this story , no because its bad actually its a good one you are a great writer thanks, its just because I hate when Tris died before Tobias leaving him back in such a pain , by the way you made up when they reunite at the end.**

 **Thank you again"**

 **My reply to you my dear guest reader is, "thank you so much for reviewing and I really love the honest reviews a lot, so thanks a lot and for the compliment too. I'm sorry, that you didn't like it. I want to make it up to you and all the readers. If some of you have read my stories on Wattpad, you guys surely know, that I have written a few stories, where the main protagonists died. But if you guys know, you all know, that I'm a sucker for happy endings, romance and craziness."**

 **Guys please forget the five years later part of chapter 30. Lennox is going to show Tobias the video a few days after Evelyn's death, so yeah Marlene is still alive.**

 **So without further ado, here's the new epilogue...**

 **-Tris' POV-**

When Tobias has come back home, he was shaking uncontrollably. "Tobias, what's wrong?" I asked him and he answered back, "mom's death wasn't a natural one," his voice is filled with sadness, regret for not saving her and anger. "What?!" I gasp out and he continues, "her killer's name is Butterknife and he is against inter-factional relationships, so he kills every and anyone, who stands for," I gasp again and he says, "what we stand for." He walks inside to the living room and sits down on the sofa and I sit down next to him. I then say, "we have to stop him!" He nods and says nothing.

A minute later he says, "we need to get Uriah and Marlene back together, because together we are better than a killer like him!?"

"Trust me," Eric says out of nowhere, "it won't work."

"Why shouldn't it?" My husband asks and Lynn answers back, "we'll make it worse and boom they're not together anymore."

"Why are you so pessimistic?" Tobias asks her and she replies back, "I'm being realistic, because their fight has caused a lot of pain already. Red is always upset and she mostly lives at Sheke's. I give Tobias a look and say afterwards, "maybe I can talk to them."

"What are you planning Tris?!" Lynn asks me with suspicion visible on her face and I say, "you are going to find out soon."

"I think, I'd rather not," says a pale faced Eric. "Why not?" Tobias asks him and he answers back, "because you are scary and Tris is too!" That's when one of the triplets begins to cry, I'm ready to get up, when Tobias gets up and walks into their room.

Not even 2 minutes later, he emerges out of the room with Scarlet in his arms. "I think she is hungry." I smile at him, while he gives me, our four days old daughter. He turns around and leads LyRic out of the living room. Tobias has always been considerate, I love that about him. Scarlet looks at me and cries again. I lay her down, open my shirt, take her back into my arms and begin to feed her. After she is satisfied, I lay her down, button my unbuttoned shirt, I stand up, take her in my arms and take her to her room. After I had laid her down into her crib, Marcus began to cry. So I did the same procedure as before and then Liya started to fuss, so I fed her too.

100,000 minutes later, I walked back into the living room and I saw someone, who I don't know. I can hear faint noises and that person smiles in an evil way at me. "Who are you?"

"My name is Butterknife." His answer, have me the chills in a bad way and I glare at him. "Why are you here?" He laughs at my question and then he answers back, "to finish you off."

"I'd like to see you try, asshole!" I can hear Tobias shout, "don't do it Tris, he is going to kill you!"

"He won't Tobias, I shout back, "because I learnt, how to defend myself!?"

"From whom?" Butterknife asks, "from your mother?" I scoff at him and say, "from a boy named Travis Scott," he looks confused for a moment, "he used to be my best friend until he killed his parents for being forbidden lovers!?" He becomes curious and asks me, "are you Beatli?" I nod and say, "yes, Mr. Scott and if you touch anyone of my family members, I won't hesitate to kill you!?"

At that precise moment Lennox walks in and says, after he freed my family, "Mr. Travis Scott, you're under arrest for the killings of Mr. Daniel Scott, Mrs. Angela Scott and Evelyn Eaton."

"And what's the verdict?" That bastard asks with a smirk visible on his face. "Our leaders of all the factions will decide together as an United Faction." I answer back to his question and his smirk fades into a sneer and he yells, "you are making a mistake.

 **-End of her POV-**

 **The End...nope, the epilogue is still going on my friends!**

 **-Five years later-**

 **-Tobias' POV-**

"Today, I want to welcome you all to a new chapter of our lives." I say, while standing on a stage, the Dauntless began to cheer. "I know, that some of you are worried about, what we are going to call ourselves," my brother-in-law Caleb says and everyone nods. Then Eric says, "so here the name comes," he is trying to make it more interesting and is obviously failing, everyone is waiting for him to say it and he does, "the name of our united faction is CanAmiAbnEruDaun."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Only a Candor would ask a question like this." I joke and that said person glares at me and says, "you guys just now said, that we all are in the same faction! What about the Factionless?"

"The Factionless count as the Annegation and Amity folks." Jack Kang answers back and the members of our faction nod. "Can we still wear our old faction clothing or are we going to wear mixed faction clothing?" Cara, Will's sister laughs, before answering, "you can wear whatever you like."

"What about the choosing ceremony?!" One of the Erudite folks asks. "It isn't necessary anymore as from now on, you can choose any sector you want to work in." My beautiful and pregnant wife answers back.

An hour later all the questions were answered and we did a ceremony in remembrance and in honour of our fallen heroes. Uriah shared some funny and crazy stories of their initiation with Will and Rain. Marlene wrote a poem about them and Theo as always comforted the people, who were really upset and crying and he made them feel better, so that they were smiling again.

I'm excited to see, how our next generation will carry on with the legacy of today and tomorrow. Tris smiles at me and reaches for my hand. I pull her closer towards me and kiss her like the first time after our separation five years ago...

 **The End or is it a new beginning, who knows? I do and I won't tell you anything, my lips are sealed!**

 **Disclaimer: surprise, this the alternate Epilogue known as the special Epilogue. This one is dedicated to all my Twistinians, because I want to thank them for all the love and support, they have given me and without them, I wouldn't have completed this story or maybe I would have, who knows?**


End file.
